


Когда кошка на горе мяукнет

by Сашка_О (AgnessaAgni)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 12:20:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 50,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20874116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgnessaAgni/pseuds/%D0%A1%D0%B0%D1%88%D0%BA%D0%B0_%D0%9E
Summary: Написано на ЛФБ-2019





	Когда кошка на горе мяукнет

В момент, когда убили Данжера, Наташа ощутила чудовищное облегчение. Сразу после — ошеломляющую, разрывающую пустоту.

Его маленькое тело медленно остывало, а она всё сидела рядом. Вопреки ожиданиям, она не сошла с ума.

Часть I. Все дороги ведут

Глава 1

Для Стива это большой, очень большой день. Мама не перестаёт об этом напоминать, но лучше не делается: Стив прекрасно помнит, что прошлые "большие дни" проболел и всё этим самым испортил. Теперь он боится, что испортит Большой День снова. Он изо всех сил старается всё не испортить.

Он даже моет уши вдвое дольше обычного, потому что мама утверждает: он должен быть самым умытым мальчиком во всей Америке. Он на самом деле не хочет, чтобы что-нибудь испортилось и на этот раз.

Ведь сегодня они с мамой идут в кошкин дом. Мамина Гести останется дома, потому что в кошкин дом привязанным кошкам нельзя — отвяжутся.

Стив очень, очень хочет свою кошку. Мама говорит, кошка будет ему другом, а у Стива не так чтобы много друзей. Он постоянно сидит дома.

В общем, он хотел бы, чтобы его кошка была большая, пушистая, чтобы с ней было приятно спать. И умная. Мамина Гести не очень умная, хотя и добрая. Себе Стив хочет такую же добрую, но очень умную кошку.

И, наконец, они с мамой наконец идут в кошкин дом.

Стив не может удержаться и идёт вприпрыжку, и то и дело убегает вперед, пока мама его не окликнет, потому что бывают машины, а ещё бывает, что он упадёт и разобьёт коленку. Даже если и просто запачкается, нехорошо, ведь Большой День.

Кошкин дом Стива изумляет. Он ему не нравится. Он серый, скучный, даже не яркий кирпичный. А внутри пахнет не слишком-то приятно. В холле котов нет, хотя Стив думал, что они сразу с порога и будут. В холле сидит служитель за конторкой, тоже довольно серый, что-то пишет в большом журнале, не говоря ни слова. Мама терпеливо и молча ждёт, Стив приплясывает от нетерпения рядом с ней.

Служитель отрывается от журнала и надменно бросает:

— Если вашему сыну так нужно в уборную, то воспользуйтесь общественной на соседней улице. Здесь серьёзное заведение, а не проходной двор. 

Стив краснеет, а мама что-то смущенно бормочет. Они ждут. По ощущениям Стива — целую вечность.

Наконец мужчина прекращает писать, промакивает лист и закрывает журнал.

Спрашивает:

— Роджерсы?

Мама только кивает. Мама тоже волнуется, понимает Стив.

— Идёмте.

Они идут. Их проводят через совершенно пустую комнату, в которой пахнет пылью и неустроенностью, потом через комнату, полную шкафов с тазами, лотками, совками и чем-то ещё.

И — вот оно.

Это помещение просто огромное. Стив украдкой задирает голову и обнаруживает, что до потолка очень-очень далеко, а под потолком куча электрических ламп на голых шнурах. Всё остальное пространство занято кошками. Кошки везде и всюду. Всякие разные — и котята, и взрослые, и даже те, что выглядят старыми. Кошки спят, играют, бесцельно слоняются, перебираются по каким-то перекладинам, прыгают, бегают…

У Стива разбегаются глаза. Он стоит в изумлении и просто не представляет, что должен сейчас делать. Кошки все красивые. Будь его воля, он бы взял всех. Он…

Его легонько толкают в спину.

— Иди, — тихо говорит мама. — Просто иди. Твой кот выйдет к тебе сам.

И Стив, изумленный, ошеломленный и растерянный, идёт. Когда он проходит мимо, кошки прекращают заниматься тем, чем занимаются, останавливаются и начинают принюхиваться. Ему кажется, что в их глазах надежда и такая же растерянность.

Ему кажется, он идёт целую вечность.

Некоторые кошки подходят ближе, а одна смелая даже трогает его лапой. Стив идёт.

А потом…

Большой, очень большой кот, не котёнок. Целый тигр. И окраска — полосатая (вспоминает — камышовый, такие называются камышовыми). И с пушистой белой грудью. Подходит к Стиву уверенно, гордо. Говорит:

— Ну, ты, конечно, пока так ещё, червяк, но я вижу потенциал. Надеюсь, ты меня не разочаруешь. А не то ведь сдохнем оба. Как тебя зовут, клоп?

И Стив, не веря, отвечает:

— Стив. Стив Роджерс, э, сэр.

Кот мотает головой и вроде как смеётся:

— Стабеном звать будет вполне достаточно. Но ты мне нравишься, пацан.

***

Наташа помнить себя начинает довольно рано, лет с двух. Это в её случае никакое не преимущество и вообще нехорошо. Она бы предпочла не помнить это свое детдомовское позднесоветское прошлое, унылое и безрадостное.

Но вот — отлично помнит, включая облупленные стены спальни на десять детей и то, что хотела спать на койке у стены, чтобы прижиматься к ней лопатками, но ей определили кровать прямо посреди комнаты, во втором ряду. 

И день, когда получила Данжера, тоже помнит очень хорошо. В этот день после завтрака им велели одеваться (стояла зима, такая же серая и безрадостная, как и всё в тогдашней Наташиной жизни), потом построили попарно и повели сперва через гулкий длинный коридор, потом — через двор, а дальше — между какими-то бараками и сараями. Впрочем, шли недолго, нос у Наташи замёрзнуть не успел, хотя зима стояла суровая, злая.

Около одного из бараков их группа остановилась. Няня сказала:

— Сейчас вы зайдёте, обобьёте с валенок снег. И будете стоять, как приличные. 

Они зашли и ждали. Пахло затхло. Помещение было едва освещено одной тусклой лампочкой.

Дальше их снова выстроили попарно и повели в помещение побольше, впрочем, не очень большое, всё сплошь, тесно заставленное клетками. А в клетках сидели коты, и Наташино сердце забилось чаще. Совсем часто. Наташа онемела и окаменела. 

Их вызывали по списку.

— Наталья Романова.

Наташа прошла вдоль полок под немигающими, какими-то страшноватыми взглядами котов. Коты, она даже тогда, совсем мелкая и глупая, с этим стучащим в самом горле сердцем, успела заметить, были все сплошь одинаковые, чёрные и довольно худые, и какие-то растрёпанные, словно бы побитые жизнью и поточенные молью. А клетки их — совсем крошечные.

Но Наташа шла мимо. Дошла. Ей сунули в руки тёплое и пушистое и подтолкнули в спину, дескать, шагай дальше, не стой столбом. Вышла она через другую дверь, в ту же крепкую зиму и вытоптанный серый снег.

И только там она разглядела: кот. Тоже чёрный. Тоже потрёпанный. Но свой. Кот. Целый кот.

А кот на её руках извернулся, перебрался на плечо. Засопел в ухо.

— Целую вечность свежий воздух не нюхал, — сказал. — Дерьмо это барачное заебало. Ну, будем сосуществовать, малявка. 

— А что такое “заебало”? — спросила Наташа.

***

У Клинта Бартона не кот, а ёбаный мутант. Во-первых, он фиолетовый. На самом деле. Ну, может, скорее чёрный с густым фиолетовым отливом, но про такой окрас никто прежде не знал и даже не предполагал, что такое возможно. Во-вторых, он реально долбанутый на всю голову. В конце концов, это ведь он подбил шестилетнего Клинта смешать бензин с марганцовкой. И он, много позже, уверял, что переспать с Дженни будет хорошей идеей, даже несмотря на наличие отца с дробовиком. Наконец, именно он убедил Клинта, что присоединиться к ЩИТу вместо того, чтобы мотать десять лет в тюрьме — прекрасный шанс. А ведь если б Клинт выбрал тюрьму, то сейчас бы уже откинулся…

Но в целом Клинт считает, что у него в жизни со всех сторон вышло неплохо.

С котом тоже неплохо. Клинт ведь воспитывался в цирке. Тоби, который был на год старше, сказал, помнится, ему пятилетнему, что теперь цирковым коты не полагаются. Раньше полагались, а теперь нет. Не хотят больше с цирковыми общаться, опасно это. Клинт эту новость воспринял мученически-стоически и только поджал губы, но ночью в подушку, тихо, чтоб никто не услышал, плакал. Потому что очень хотел кота. Никак не мог дождаться, когда же появится и у него. Получалось, что никогда. И Клинт несостоявшегося кота оплакал, решил, что так тому и быть…

А этот ебанавт вышел к нему на площадку на следующий же день. Клинт учился ходить по проволоке, она была растянута на высоте с метр. Постоянно наворачивался и набил себе уже кучу синяков, и знал, что к вечеру будет болеть вот прямо весь.

А кот тихо сидел и наблюдал, и Клинт его почему-то долго не замечал. Пока кот тяжело не вздохнул и не спросил:

— Тебе-то самому не надоело, пацан?

И Клинт ответил:

— Пока не пройду до конца, не прекращу.

— Упорный, — хмыкнул кот.

И только тогда Клинт сообразил: коты ведь говорят только со своими партнерами вот так запросто. Остальные не могут разобрать их слов. И снова упал с проволоки — от потрясения. 

***

Тони Старку должна была достаться чистопородная кошка с родословной в длину его руки. Его мать постоянно листает всевозможные проспекты от лучших кошкиных домов Европы и США, отец намекает, что кот Тони должен быть из потомков той самой Либертины, кошки Джорджа Вашингтона, который и создал первый в Новом Свете кошкин дом. Что за дурацкое название — “кошкин дом”? Тони, разумеется, знает, что это историческое название, что оно не меняется вот уже, получается, больше двухсот лет. Фу, устарело, думает он. Впрочем, пусть хоть “кошарием” или “кошатерием” зовут, лишь бы он уже получил свою собственную кошку! Тони уже восемь лет, в конце-то концов!

Он говорит это Джарвису, но Джарвис, как и всякий британец, невозмутим. Он отвечает, что всему своё время. И он, как показывают дальнейшие события, прав (на будущее: Джарвис всегда прав; в отличие от родителей). 

Всё случается в день, когда Тони изучает в саду рядом с особняком жука, чтобы строение его ног приспособить каким-то образом в чертёж его робота. У жука, между прочим, уникальное строение ног! И их, ног, много!

И вот Тони ползает на животе, с лупой, поцарапанный уже каким-то растением, строение шипов которого он ещё изучит позже для чертежа защитных механизмов его нового робота, потому что старого раздавил отец. Отец рассеянный и не смотрит под ноги. А Тони учится на своих ошибках. 

Так вот, Тони ползает на животе, разглядывая жуков. Он бы, может, взял одного жука и наколол булавкой на картонку, как сделал Честер из его класса в прошлом семестре (а потом всем совал под нос, нашёл, чем гордиться). Но жук живой и хочет жить дальше. Тони его желание уважает, поэтому взял лупу помощнее. 

— Фу, — говорит ему кошка.

Тони поворачивает голову. С его позиции кошка кажется довольно большой и брезгливо разглядывает его сверху вниз.

— Ты порвал штаны, — продолжает кошка, — а на твоих руках сейчас столько бактерий, что не смей ко мне даже прикасаться!

Кошка ярко-рыжая, ржавоглазая. У нее замечательный розовый нос и смешные кисточки на ушах. Кошка… ужасно красивая.

— Я Пеппер, — говорит она, — и не проси меня участвовать в твоих экспериментах с насекомыми. Но вот с математикой я тебе помогу. Меня интересуют только чистые науки.

Случается, разумеется, скандал. Тони, весь грязный, но руки помывший, притаскивает Пеппер в столовую на обед. Мать почти падает в обморок, отец начинает звонить в Управление по делам кошек. Что за безобразие: беспризорные кошки бродят по улицам! Тони прижимает Пеппер к груди с намерением ни за что не отдавать. Умереть, но не отдать!

Вскоре выясняется, что Пеппер на самом деле зовут Вирджиния Эсмеральда Поттс и она ушла из отделения “Президентского кошкиного дома имени Дж. Вашингтона” только сегодня утром. Устала ждать, как она объяснила.

Мать выходит из предобморочного состояния, отец наконец улыбается. Тони всё происходящее безразлично, а Пеппер говорит:

— Передай своей матушке, что декольте подобной глубины непристойны для женщины её возраста.

Глава 2

Это совместная миссия. Клинт всю планёрку украдкой поглядывает на Наташу: та впервые с момента гибели кота выходит в “поле”.

Коулсон тоже поглядывает. И о чём-то беззвучно переговаривается со своим Рескриптом. В глазах Рескрипта Клинту чудится сочувствие, но Клинт не уверен, что не ошибся. Думает, спросит потом у Санни. Тот изображает, конечно, что спит и совершенно не заинтересован, но Клинт чувствует — изображает. 

А миссия, как на вкус Клинта, слишком проста для двух агентов, хватило бы и одного. На вкус Наташи, похоже, тоже: она слегка морщится, но ничего не говорит. Пустая официальная лежанка для кота, какими снабжены все конференц-залы по числу посадочных мест и кабинеты для совещаний — зияет.

Наконец инструктаж завершён. Клинт думает, надо проводить Наташу и предложить где-нибудь посидеть. Она, конечно, откажется. Ну, хотя бы проводить. Но Коулсон, скучно перекладывая бумажки, замечает:

— Агент Бартон, останьтесь. Тут пришёл приказ о наложении на вас взыскания. Нужно разобраться…

О. Неужели кто-то просматривал камеры видеонаблюдения и обнаружил, что агент Бартон во внеслужебное время на тренировочном полигоне ЩИТа поводит… всякого рода эксперименты с луком и стрелами?

Клинт раздвинул плечи и решил, что будет всё валить на Санни. Все знают, что Санни — тот ещё прохвост!

Дверь за Наташей тихо закрылась. Коулсон некоторое время разглядывал Клинта, наклоняя голову так и эдак. Клинт держался стойко, но когда Коулсон вот так вот глядит… Потом вздохнул и сказал:

— Я беспокоюсь за Наташу. Ты знаешь, как вы с ней мне дороги. Не только в качестве агентов. Психологические тесты она прошла, но… сам понимаешь.

— Понимаю.

Иногда люди склонны рисковать попусту и совершенно не ценить свою жизнь. А тесты эти — тьфу.

— Я подобрал и распланировал так, чтобы она не оставалась без твоего присмотра. По легенде ты изображаешь любящего супруга, вот и изображай. Выпейте хорошего вина, отдохните пару дней, я всё организовал. И миссия очень простая, но… Верни её целой и невредимой. 

Клинт кивает. Потом Коулсон блокирует дверь, и они целуются. Потому что в любой момент может случиться что угодно.

***

Одинокая женщина без кота привлекает некоторое внимание, но это же аэропорт. Люди появляются, чтобы тут же исчезнуть.

Багажа у Наташи с собой немного, но она всё равно тащится с ярким "курортным" чемоданом на колёсиках, потому что сейчас она — скучающая домохозяйка, отправившаяся провести недельку во Флориде, отвлечься от бесконечных сериалов.

А кота у неё нет. Может, оставила в котогостинице, чтобы кот не стал свидетелем супружеских измен. Или… у неё просто нет кота.

Посадка в самолёт медлительна, Наташа механически движется в толпе; когда нужно, что-то кому-то отвечает, механически же осматривается, фиксирует, запоминает. Думает, что тот мужик с рыжим котом подозрителен, а под курткой вполне может держать что-то мелкое… Потом одёргивает себя: не сейчас. Миссия начнётся только завтра. Сегодня принадлежит ей. Сегодня она ещё официально не в строю.

Она усаживается на своё место. 

Без кота. Справа есть для него место, снабжённое довольно удобной лежанкой (хотя Наташа знает, что их вовсе не чистят после каждого перелёта, как заявляют). Но ей некого туда посадить. 

Наташа достаёт из сумочки книжку в мягкой обложке, приобретённую тут же, в аэропорту. На книжке изображен мускулистый красавчик с не менее мускулистым чёрным котом, а где-то на заднем плане какая-то девица лишается чувств, картинно приложив ладонь ко лбу. Наташа погружается в чтение.

В книге написано: "Фредерико подозвал Честера, своего кота"…

Наташа закрывает её и решает лучше поспать. Наташе ничего не снится. 

***

Почему, думается Клинту, все, включая Коулсона, считают, что он Наташу понимает лучше других. Он ни черта не понимает. 

Именно поэтому, когда она говорит: 

— А что ты трахаешься с Коулсоном, я давно знаю. Можете не пробовать шифроваться. Тоже мне, — Клинт вздрагивает.

Они в гостиничном номере для молодожёнов (чёртов Коулсон) и только что получили приветственную бутылку шампанского за счёт заведения. И сдержанные поздравления. И сдержанные пожелания. А потом вежливо прогнали администратора, которая, уходя, обернулась и подмигнула.

Клинт тяжело вздыхает.

— Мы любим друг друга. Прежде всего — любим. И тебя тоже. Ты нам обоим дорога.

— Это приглашение? — безразлично интересуется Наташа.

Клинт жалеет, что не может огорчённо и раздражённо переглянуться с Санни. Тот тактично, под предлогом того, что хотел бы перекинуться парой словечек и слегка выпить с другими котами, номер покинул, как только проявились первые намеки грядущего серьёзного разговора. Санни от серьёзных разговоров уворачивается мастерски — всю жизнь, сколько Клинт его знает. Он в своё время даже отказался рассказать Клинту о пчёлках и пестиках. А больше про них Клинту рассказать было некому, и пришлось сразу постигать на практике.

Санни — сукин сын, хотя и кот.

Наташа лежит на своей половине широченной кровати, вытянувшись во весь рост, напряжённо, словно по стойке "смирно". Обычно-то она предпочитает сворачиваться в компактный тугой комок.

Клинт облизывает губы.

— Мы волнуемся. Ты очень тяжело переживаешь.

— Коулсон боится, что я завалю миссию. Поэтому отправил тебя.

— Коулсон — и я — боимся, что ты… Что… что-нибудь сделаешь. Не того. С собой. Потерять кота — это…

Наташа садится и начинает смеяться.

В свете ночника её лицо похоже на страшную маску: провалы глаз, горькие изломанные тени в углах губ. Волосы сейчас коротко острижены и торчат ёжиком.

— Идиоты. Я… Я рада. Вот что я испытываю! Я радуюсь, что этот блядский кот сдох. Чёрт побери. Чёрт-чёрт-чёрт…

Клинт придвигается ближе. 

— Мы с ним, блядь, ни дня не провели, чтобы не поссориться! Ни дня! Изо дня в день, каждую минуту, каждый час, каждый день… Из года в год! Его, блядь…

По потолку снуют тени: спальня освещена только свечами, что работники гостиницы сочли, вероятно, очень романтичным. Клинт считает, в жопу такую романтику. К чёрту.

А Наташа снова ложится. Смотрит в потолок.

— В Союзе знаешь, как котов выдавали? А просто: пришёл, тебе сунули в руки первого попавшегося, и идёшь, довольный. Не как тут у вас, когда вы друг друга выбираете. А я детдомовская. Нам, таким, вообще третий сорт выдавали, бракованный товар по-вашему. Те коты, которые больше никому не пригодились. А звали моего сперва Васькой. Васькой, понимаешь. В России каждого третьего кота так зовут. А кошек — Муськами. Мне вот Васька достался, и таких Васек на нашу детскую группу было три. Мой как раз третий.

Клинт жалеет, что нет ничего крепче шампанского. Они думают, взрослым людям этой сраной бутылки на двоих хватит?

— Я была соплюха, года три мне было. Я знаю, здесь, в Америке, котов детям доверяют не раньше шести лет. Вот мне было три. И первое матерное слово я от него узнала. И он сказал — "будем сосуществовать". Мы сосуществовали, получается, двадцать девять лет. Я учила его убивать хвостом. Он так и не научился. Он был, понимаешь, пацифист и борец с системой. А я — шпионка, убийца, проститутка по приказу. Шваль. Он в жизни даже мыши не убил.

За соседней стеной что-то разбилось и заругались. Клинт мимоходом подумал: пожаловаться администратору. Это, в конце концов, номер для новобрачных. Тут должна быть приличная изоляция. Просто обязана.

— Ни единого дня он меня не одобрял. Ни меня, ни мой образ жизни, ни профессию. И всегда говорил, что думает. Всегда. Не умел завалить пасть, когда нужно. Но и этого ему было мало. Потом он закрыл меня от пули.

Снова что-то разбилось. Клинт дернулся, а Наташа — нет.

— …А новое имя он себе сам придумал, когда мы в Америку сбежали. Сказал, раз у меня жизнь с чистого листа, то и он имеет право. Как мы бежали — отдельная история. Его пришлось перекрасить в белый. Обесцветить. Год ещё потом ходил в пятнах. Говорил, из-за этого у него нет подружки. На самом деле не из-за этого. Я ж говорю: бракованный. Импотент. Так вот.

Клинт не может придумать, что ему ответить. Санни в этой области тоже проблемный, но… в другую сторону. У самого Клинта, понятное дело, с сексом тоже всё неплохо. Особенно если это не по работе. 

— Я не могу иметь детей. Он не мог иметь котят. От него на целом свете не осталось ничего, кроме горстки пепла. И от меня не останется.

***

Холодно. Ветер свистит в ушах. Поезд несётся с такой скоростью, что, кажется, вот-вот сойдёт с рельсов. И грохот. Дикий. Из-за грохота не слышно, что там кричит Баки. Открывает рот в грохоте. Стив показывает Баки жестами — дескать, ничего не понимаю. 

Баки машет рукой.

Гидровцев здесь полно. И где-то ещё должен быть Красный Череп. Стиву кажется, он его буквально чувствует. Красный Череп ведь, в некотором роде, его брат. Кровь у них общая. Стив зол и напуган. И потерял из вида Стабена. Только что был здесь, а оглянулся — нету.

Но… Если бы убили, то почувствовал бы. Он знает, помогал солдатам, потерявшим котов. 

Стив продолжает продвигаться по крышам вагонов. Всё трясется. Всё в чёрном дыму. Баки опять что-то кричит. Опять гудит и рычит паровоз. 

Потом.

Потом всё происходит быстро и разом. Что кричит Баки, Стив расслышать не может по-прежнему, но почему-то слышит вопль Черри, его кошки.

Это вопль, от которого у Стива кровь в жилах стынет. Баки висит над пропастью. Поезд несётся. Чёртовы Альпы. Проклятый Красный Череп. Стив кричит:

— Держись! Баки, держись, я тебя вытащу!

Откуда-то берется Стабен, но под руку не лезет. Беззвучно разевает рот — шипит.

Стив тянется изо всех сил. Хватает. Держит. Ветер бьёт в лицо. Стив думает: “Только бы не расцепились пальцы!”

А грёбаная скоба вылетает из пазов. 

Баки валится в пропасть. Паровоз мчит. Всё в чёрном дыму. Стив слышит крик Баки. Черри верещит. Стабен воет. У Стива в голове пусто.

Стив тоже что-то кричит.

Черри, вся вздыбленная, продолжает вцепляться в крышу вагона. Она ещё жива. Стив понимает: Черри ещё жива. Жива. Он её хватает и прижимает к себе. Расстёгивает форменку, задирает рубашку. Сует её туда, прижимает к живому телу.

Так нужно.

— Живи, — повторяет. — Живи хоть ты.

…Темно. Дышит тяжело, сглатывает слёзы. Ночь. По потолку бродят тени. В окно ярко светит полная луна. Всегда так в полнолуние.

А он жив. Он в спальне своей нынешней квартиры.

— Пусти, — недовольно и сонно бормочут. — Купи уже себе антидепрессанты. Такие таблеточки, которые тебе точно помогут. И вообще, сегодня очередь Черри с тобой обниматься. Ну же, пусти. Дай поспать.

Стив расслабляет судорожно сведённые пальцы, выпрастывает из шерсти Стабена. В изголовье сопит Черри. Сон. Всего лишь сон. Уже давно не сорок четвёртый. Год теперь — две тысячи двенадцатый. И они все живы.

Кроме Баки.

***

Он был такой маленький, что у него даже ещё не было имени. И глаза не открылись. Брюс сунул его под футболку, потому что котёнок непрерывно дрожал. 

Брюс нашёл его в грязной подворотне за мусорным баком, и лично Брюс никому не признается в том, зачем шлялся по подворотням. И себе не признается. Так низко он ещё не пал. Низко пал его отец.

Отца, думает семилетний Брюс, тоже можно понять, потому что отец кота потерял. Кот был большой, почти жёлтый и яркий, и маленькому Брюсу (это он сейчас большой и всё понимает, а тогда был мелкий) казалось, что кот почти как солнце. Звали его Лаки. Имя ему подходило. Но отец ведь работал на железной дороге (сейчас уже не работает, уволился; но Брюс думает, что его прогнали). А там, на железной дороге, много чего случается, в том числе плохое. Лаки затянуло под колёса состава.

Отец с тех пор как начал пить, так, кажется, ещё ни разу и не просыхал.

И мать куда-то делась, насчёт неё у Брюса точных сведений нет, он не может даже строить обоснованные гипотезы.

В общем, подворотня. Грязная, пахнущая отбросами и мочой. И котёнок. И этот котёнок, он, чувствует Брюс, его, родной! Самый настоящий его кот!

Только, кажется, очень больной.

Брюс несёт его домой, размышляя над тем, как скрыть его от отца и где раздобыть кошачью молочную смесь. Обычное молоко котам нельзя, он читал исследование. Впрочем, обычное он вроде бы допил вчера, так что его всё равно нет.

Котёнок под футболкой пригревается и дрожать перестаёт. Тихонько царапает Брюса коготками, когда пробует устроиться поудобней. Брюс перехватывает его и решает, что если быстро прошмыгнёт в свою комнату, то сумеет устроить котёнка в коробке из-под микроскопа, а потом попытается выпросить смесь у соседки, мисс Фаррел, у неё там как раз котята на передержке. 

Обратиться в Службу поддержки котов или в кошкин дом Брюсу не приходит в голову. Он как-то не слишком доверяет всяческим службам — взять хотя бы ту же службу опеки. Будто бы они хоть что хорошее ему сделали! Только и умеют, что приходить и качать головой!

***

Стиву звонят в начале восьмого утра и говорят:

— Мистер Роджерс? Мы подумали, что вы имеете право знать. Кошка мисс Пегги, Ядвига, совсем слаба. Мы думаем, они обе уже…

Стив сглатывает:

— Я приеду. Мне часа два добираться.

Ядвига совсем седая. Шерсть у неё в проплешинах, но в прошлый визит Стив отмечал про себя, что в целом выглядит она неплохо, всё ещё бодра и активна. Он думал… Ему казалось, что она — и её хозяйка — будут вечны. Хотя умом он понимал, что они умирают. Что Пегги уже за восемьдесят, что она через раз его узнаёт…

Ядвига.

Ядвига была с Пегги всю её жизнь, с рождения, и ещё даже раньше рождения. Родители Пегги были дипломатами и привезли кошку из Варшавы, мать Пегги была как раз ею беременна. Пегги уверяет, что знала голос Ядвиги с пелёнок.

Стив едет и вспоминает. Думает: ещё одна ниточка обрывается.

После Пегги от прежних времён останутся только трое: он сам, Стабен и Черри. Так что…

Стив гонит всю дорогу так, что сам мимоходом удивляется: как это его не оштрафовали. Ветер свистит в ушах, иногда дыхание перехватывает, и вдруг Стив замечает, что у него текут слёзы. Замечает и позволяет свободно течь — пусть лучше сейчас. Чтобы были силы улыбаться Пегги до последнего момента. Она имеет право уйти в мире и покое.

Ядвига на самом деле очень слаба. Она лежит в ногах Пегги, и обе они такие страшно… пергаментные, что ли, на фоне белоснежной кровати с массивным пикающим, что-то шелестящим изголовьем.

Обе они будто бы ссохлись за те две недели, что Стив их не видел.

Ядвига поднимает голову, в янтарных глазах мелькает узнавание. Но тут же опускает голову обратно и вроде бы задрёмывает. У Пегги дёргаются пальцы правой руки.

Стив тихо садится рядом.

Берёт эти пальцы, они холодные и влажные. Они едва живы, эти пальцы.

Стиву довольно часто бывает страшно (весь мир считает, кажется, что он ничего не боится; Капитан Америка не боится, а сам он — часто). И вот сейчас он испытывает почти непереносимый ужас. Но сидит. Стабен сперва сидит у его ног, потом вспрыгивает на кровать и укладывается рядом с Ядвигой. Та, не раскрывая глаз, прижимается к нему. Черри тихо вздыхает и укладывается с другой стороны. 

Так они проводят довольно много времени. Часов в палате нет, но Стиву кажется, что проходят часы и часы. Иногда Пегги открывает глаза и шевелит губами. Иногда просит пить, и тогда Стив подносит к её губам розовый детский поильник. Иногда просто беспокойно перебирает пальцами. Ядвига лежит без движения, и Стиву кажется, что она уже… всё. 

Но Стабен и Черри неподвижны и спокойны, переплетясь с ней телами.

А потом Пегги снова открывает глаза и глядит на Стива вполне осмысленно. Хватается за Стива и второй рукой.

— Мы улетаем, как птицы, — говорит. — Все от тебя улетаем. Нам-то легко. А тебе тяжело. Мы лёгкие-лёгкие…

Голос её постепенно затихает, делается сонным. 

Через ещё время Стив понимает, что Пегги — ушла.

***

Котёнок оказывается очень смышлёным. Довольно быстро открыв глаза, он начинает активно осваиваться в своей коробке, перетаскивает с места на место полотенца, в которых, как в гнезде, спит. Потом коробки ему делается мало, тогда догадывается, как перевернуть её на бок, но за пределы подкроватной безопасности выбираться не рискует.

— И правильно, — сказал ему Брюс. — Сиди здесь. Здесь скучно, но снаружи тебя может заметить отец. А он злющий. Не ходи туда, ладно?

Он не вполне уверен, что котёнок его понимает. Брюс даёт ему свои старые игрушки для развлечения и называет его Ньютоном. Потому что его кот заслуживает самое лучшее имя.

Но вот с его глазом Брюс ничего сделать не может. Глаз котёнка гноится, мутнеет, а потом вытекает, несмотря на то, что Брюс мажет его глазной мазью, купленной в аптеке.

Его Ньютон одноглаз.

Брюс подолгу сидит с ним под кроватью, прижимает его к себе и шепчет:

— Прости. Я сделал всё, что мог. Но я очень мало могу. Я тоже ещё не очень большой.

Через месяц котёнок произносит своё первое слово, и это — "Брюс". А ещё через неделю отец, который что-то начинает подозревать довольно давно, но постоянно пьян, вдруг вспоминает и находит котёнка. Брюс в это время, к счастью, дома. 

Глава 3

Златовласое созданье в его постели ещё спит, и спит крепко, ничто сейчас не способно, кажется, потревожить его сон.

Тони разглядывает созданье, пытаясь припомнить, точно ли вчера был абсент. Память его подводит, вечер вчерашний кажется пятном, невнятным и ватно-непроглядным. Что означает: абсент скорее всего был. Его, кажется, поджигали на сахаре, но это не точно. Чтобы точно, это надо запросить у ДЖАРВИСа видеозапись или…

В спальню просачивается Пеппер.

Тони щурится и потягивается, пытается изгнать из мышц вялость и ломоту.

Пеппер щурится тоже, очень неодобрительно: Тони досталась очень правильная кошка. Очень-очень.

Спрашивает её:

— Так был вчера абсент?

— Разумеется, — отвечает полная осуждения Пеппер. — И я говорила тебе не пить эту дрянь и уж тем более — не поить девушку. Ей будет очень-очень плохо. Её партнер говорит, она плохо переносит алкоголь.

— Так какого хрена пила? — изумляется Тони, которому и в целом стыдно, а уж в частности…

— Ей только исполнилось восемнадцать. Она самой себе доказывает, что взрослая, что может спать с кем хочет и пить всё подряд. Как, впрочем, и ты. Идиоты.

Тони думает, что если Пеппер отправить в монастырь, её там сразу сунут в предстоятельницы. Или как это называется?

Уж она-то не спит с кем попало. Уж она-то в жизни не прикоснулась к кошачьей мяте и валериановому джину. Она…

Золотистое созданье вяло шевелится и стонет.

— Пойду раздобуду аспирина.

Пеппер продолжает осуждающе щуриться ему в спину, он это ощущает всей поверхностью своего первозданно голого тела. 

***

Отец как всегда пьян, но ведь у него пять стадий опьянения (по меньшей мере пять, Брюс не учитывал промежуточные стадии).

Так вот, это у него по всем признакам вторая: он возбужден и взвинчен, но это ещё середина дня. Видимо, в нём есть, думает Брюс, какая-то порядочность, потому что до пятой он доходит обычно к глубокой ночи, отправив Брюса спать. А первая стадия безопасная и безвредная. Первая стадия заключается в том, что он ходит веселый и довольный жизнью, смеётся над своими же шутками, делает Брюсу что-нибудь приятное, например, приносит мороженое. Поэтому если Брюсу нужно что-то выпросить — карманные деньги или подпись в разрешении на участие в экскурсии — то действовать нужно именно тогда. А это бывает обычно по утрам. 

Брюс хотел бы, чтобы его отец был добрым всегда…

А сейчас… Сейчас день и, следовательно, вторая стадия, недовольная. А до третьей, по прикидкам Брюса, остаётся примерно четверть бутылки.

Поэтому он тихо сидит у себя в комнате, разглядывает клетки листа клёна в микроскоп и размышляет о том, как бы так усовершенствовать процесс фотосинтеза, чтобы наладить производство нормальной чистой воды в промышленных масштабах и обеспечить ею весь африканский материк.

Отец без стука врывается в его комнату, что-то невнятно порыкивая. 

Брюс вскакивает.

Отец же, не останавливаясь, подбегает к кровати и переворачивает её. Котёнок, вереща от страха, бросается под стол, к ногам Брюса.

— Ага! — торжествующе восклицает отец. — Нашёл! Сука хвостатая! Вот же тварь… Тварь. Из-за таких, как ты, я теперь сволочь. Пьянь. Брюс! На меня смотри! Глаза подними! Вот! И ты таким будешь. Ровно как я. Не хотел я тебе такого. Но будешь теперь. Ну! Смотри! В глаза мне смотри! Нравится тебе то, что ты видишь?

Брюс неохотно поднимает глаза и видит перед собой человека в состоянии среднего опьянения, алкоголика. Нет, ему не нравится.

— Не нравится! А я говорю: вот поживешь с моё, и тебе не будет нравиться твоё отражение в зеркале! А всё из-за кого?!

Очень живо для пьяного ныряет под стол и выволакивает за шкирку котёнка. Разглядывает брыкающегося, близко поднося к глазам. Долго разглядывает. Потом изрекает:

— Мелкий. Совсем мелкий. Мой был больше, когда ко мне пришёл. Но ты ему не верь. И, это. Не привязывайся. Но ладно, пусть живёт, раз родился. Просто ты теперь будешь как я. А потом сдохнешь. Я сдохну под забором. И ты тоже.

Котёнок жалобно пищит: он знает не так много слов, но всем телом, всем собой умоляет Брюса спасти его.

И Брюс, сжав кулаки, сквозь зубы цедит:

— Отдай.

Отец пьяно смеётся:

— Вот. И у тебя началось.

И разжимает пальцы. Котёнок падает на пол, а отец, покачиваясь, выходит из комнаты.

Много позже Брюс вспоминает эту сцену (и неоднократно) и думает, что отец был прав. Да, отец был так себе человек. Да, он пропил последние мозги. Но кое-что он прекрасно понимал. А Брюс, такой умный и правильный, вырос человеком ещё худшим, чем отец.

***

В тот вечер Тони настолько занят и увлечён, что не слышит телефонного звонка. И снова не слышит. И снова. Пока ДЖАРВИС не отрубает в его мастерской музыку и не раздвигает жалюзи так, чтобы яркий солнечный свет в неё хлынул. Известная шутка: младший Старк боится яркого солнечного света, наверно, он кокаинщик. Совершенно, кстати, не смешно, но в прессе упоминается как дело решенное.

Так вот, Тони недовольно ворчит, но ДЖАРВИС странным металлически-звонким голосом говорит:

— Вы должны ответить, сэр. Пожалуйста.

И Тони отвечает.

И Оби ему говорит:

— Тони. Тони, езжай срочно. Очень срочно. Я распорядился насчёт водителя, тебя уже должны ждать. Тут… Твои родители погибли, Тони. Убиты.

— Оба? — не своим, холодным и чужим голосом уточняет Тони, вытирая выпачканную маслом руку о футболку. В таком виде он и садится в автомобиль. И в таком виде едет. И никто ему ничего не говорит, а машинное масло он, оказывается, умудряется втереть в волосы, когда в волнении их теребит. Ему, чёрт возьми, даже Пеппер об этом не говорит!

А ещё она точно, совершенно точно трахалась со Стивеном, отцовским котом. Но, думает, глупость, важно ли это сейчас. Сейчас, когда он. Он мёртв.

На месте всё перечёркано жёлтыми полосками полицейской ленты, а репортёров столько, что от бесконечных вспышек и громких вопросительных выкриков болит голова. Телохранители оттесняют репортёров в стороны, но те, словно какая-то ядовитая мошкара, умудряются всюду просачиваться и отравлять одним своим любопытством. А какой-то ушлый кот с микрокамерой оказывается прямо на месте…

Месте преступления.

Очень много крови, чёрные лужи.

— Убиты? — тупо спрашивает Тони. Лицо отца и в смерти остаётся отрешённо-высокомерным, а мать всё ещё красивая, хотя у нее дырка во лбу. Дырка мелкая. От крупного калибра череп бы разнесло вдребезги, как это случилось с Кеннеди, а тут всё… всё прилично.

— Узнаёте? — спрашивают у Тони. — Вы подтверждаете личности?

Тони смотрит дальше. Дальше комок чёрной шерсти, бесформенный, и, похоже, со Стивеном не церемонились. Или для кота хватило и мелкашки. Он ведь был не очень крупный, Стивен-то. Под рукой матери будто бы спит Ида, и она целёхонька. Роскошная белая шерсть без единого тёмного пятнышка. Тони вспоминает, что Ида вообще-то благородных кровей.

— Ида ван де Хольм фон Либенштрахе, — произносит он.

— Что, простите?

Он наклоняется, чтобы погладить Иду в последний рад. Случайно касается руки матери и на миг в ужасе замирает. Рука ледяная. Неживая. А вот тело кошки — тёплое. 

Тони моргает.

Чёрт возьми.

— Жива!

И хватает. И прижимает к себе.

— Она умрёт в течение суток, — сочувственно бормочут. — Вы же знаете… Вообще больше двенадцати часов они не живут.

Про кошек Тони знает. Люди для них вроде батареек, он изучал (Пеппер не понравились липучки сканера). Но и себя знает. И знает, что мог бы выдержать больше одной кошки.

— Ида, — шепчет он. — Ну давай же, оживай.

И она оживает. Открывает свои фантастические серебристые глаза. Говорит:

— Это был человек в маске. Без кота. Я разглядела человека. Убийца! Убийца!

Тони её собой греет, ему подсовывают одеяло. Ему самому одеяло не нужно, а вот Иде — да. Он везёт её домой. Он находит кошачью грелку…

Оби твердит, что всё бесполезно. Но Ида жива, хотя прошло уже часов двенадцать, как говорят. Двенадцать часов от момента, когда убили родителей Тони. И кота Стивена.

Ида всё не умирает. Но отказывается есть. Но отказывается пить. От всего отказывается. Говорит:

— Глупый мальчик.

Потом прикрывает глаза и не хочет с Тони разговаривать. А Тони не может отпустить ещё и её. Это ведь партнерша его матери. Ида сидела у его кроватки. Ида видела его первые шаги.

— А ты бы мог меня вытянуть, — задумчиво бормочет Ида, когда открывает глаза в следующий раз.

Пеппер ложится рядом с ней, вылизывает её морду. Пеппер плачет. На кошачьей морде слёзы кажутся слишком большими. Сам Тони ни слезинки не проронил. Ему не до того. Он просит принести самые любимые Идой лакомства. Но сам знает: ещё никого не удавалось убедить жить парочкой кусочков вяленого мяса.

Ида лежит неподвижно до самой ночи. А Тони рядом с ней сидит. Гладит её. Иногда проводит пальцами по подушечкам лап. Пеппер к этому времени успевает вылизать Иду целиком. Является человек от полиции, пытается задавать Тони и Иде вопросы. Но Ида знает только, что у человека в чёрной маске были странные глаза и тёмные длинные волосы.

Человек уходит. 

— Ну пожалуйста, — говорит ей в конце концов Тони. — Пожалуйста!

Тогда Ида смотрит на Тони ясно и снисходительно.

— Среди моих предков — партнёры князей Баварских. И Ангальт-Цербстских, если верить генеалогическому древу моего дома. Я не верю. Так вот, мои предки никогда не нарушали данного слова. Ни один. А я поклялась, что буду с Марией до конца. И буду. Мне тут больше нечего делать.

Тони ненавидит… ненавидит…

— Но твоя мать просила тебе передать, если успею. Несколько слов. Она хотела, чтоб ты знал: она любила тебя. Может, не умела это выразить. Возможно, иногда была слишком строга или несправедлива. Но любила. И всегда знала, что ты её любишь тоже. Она никогда в тебе не сомневалась. Всегда верила.

Ида уходит на рассвете. Через три дня Тони в чёрном, неудобном, тесном, словно футляр, костюме провожает два гроба — коты в своих завещаниях требовали быть похороненными с партнерами. Тони не знает, что именно чувствует, потому что такого ему испытывать ещё не приходилось.

***

— Да, почти все из тех, кого мы знали, умерли. А те, кто не умер, уже доживают свой век. У Ядвиги усы совсем белые, а на хвосте проплешина. Но всё равно — жить хорошо, — говорит Черри. — Я уже несколько раз почти умирала и говорю тебе: жить хорошо. И эта новая еда двадцать первого века превосходна. Не те помои, которые мы все ели раньше.

Стив кивает: Черри права.

Стабен подхватывает:

— Сходил бы куда. О, кстати, пойдём в кино. Я видел, будет фильм про котов-супершпионов. Мы сами теперь вроде таких котов. Будем считать, что это комедия, и смеяться в нужных местах. 

Стив кивает снова: коты сговорились.

Они, понятное дело, волнуются. Они в некотором роде правы: они ведь зависят от него. Он должен поддерживать себя в пристойном состоянии хотя бы для них. Он отвечает перед ними.

Стив всё понимает. Стиву просто… скучно, и как-то тягостно, и всё вокруг кажется медленным и серым.

— Когда Баки умер, — тихо говорит Черри, — у меня всё в груди остановилось, и в хвосте стало холодно. Такой, знаешь, смертный холод. Я очень скучаю по Баки и надеюсь, что там, где он сейчас, у него по крайней мере ничего не болит. Я знаю, многие коты хотели бы умереть вместе с партнерами… Но я почти умерла. И я счастлива жить. Раньше я думала, что я эгоистка. Что стыдно жить, когда умер тот, с кем ты эту жизнь делил… Теперь, спустя столько лет, мне уже не стыдно. 

Стив её, конечно, обнимает. Потому что он тоже рад, что Черри жива.

— Очень повезло, — бормочет Черри, — что ты можешь держать двух котов. Я о таком даже не слышала раньше.

Стиву думает, это особенности сыворотки — энергии хватает на этих двоих, и ещё остаётся. Раньше-то он и Стабена еле тянул.

***

Стив уверен: Баки, который умер, умер… ну. Умер вовремя. Это не значит, что Стиву не больно. Стиву ужасно больно. Сперва было вообще оглушительно, а потом ничего, приноровился. Спустя всё, что произошло со Стивом, боль сделалась вполне терпимая, не заслоняющая уже собой весь мир.

А Баки умер в своём времени. Он… он был прав.

***

В конце концов они заказывают в номер бутылку виски. Обслуга, по всей видимости, решает, что брачная ночь не заладилась. И винят в этом несостоятельность Клинта, поскольку девушки кидают сочувственные и жалостливые взгляды именно на него. Ну или: пара алкоголиков наконец нашла друг друга.

— Хорошо, — в конце концов соглашается Клинт. — Вы с Данжером были вроде семейной парочки. Вроде, знаешь, таких, какие бывают в комедиях: всё время ссорятся, по пустяку.

— Да, — соглашается Наташа. — Это были пустяки. Но я всегда чувствовала себя несчастной. Ну, когда позволяла себе чувствовать. А Данжер умел так смотреть, что делалось стыдно за всю себя. С головы до ног. До кончиков пальцев. Так ещё умела смотреть воспитательница. Она, старая фригидная сучка, кажется, знала, что мы её ненавидим.

Они напиваются к утру, но им обоим вовсе не весело.

И к утру Наташа утыкается в подушку. Какой-то такой звук… Клинт думает, это сопение и там храп, хотя за Наташей такого обычно не водится. Она спит бесшумно и почти неподвижно. Каждый раз кажется, будто она умирает ночью и воскресает к утру. 

А тут.

Клинт вдруг догадывается: она плачет.

Ему делается жутко.

Глава 4

Стиву почему-то иррационально кажется, что у кота Фьюри тоже должен быть всего один глаз.

Но нет, кот Фьюри — огромный пушистый мерзавец камышового окраса, здоровенный, чуть не с пони размером, и смотрит на Стива как на грязь под своими лапами. Стив, впрочем, тоже умеет играть в эту игру и в ответ смотрит на кота своим лучшим патриотическим взглядом. Он этот взгляд наловчился изображать в своих турах по продаже военных облигаций.

Впрочем, Стив успел убедиться, что на Фьюри этот взгляд не срабатывает.

Так вот, на коте тоже. Кот фыркает и отворачивается. Демонстративно смотрит в окно, где мельтешат какие-то птицы. К дождю, автоматически думается Стиву.

Черри и Стабен решили сохранять такой же демонстративный нейтралитет и рассеянно бродят по кабинету, нюхают углы.

Фьюри кивком велит садиться в кресло. Кресло обито натуральной кожей, не дермантином. Вообще кабинет Фьюри производит удушающее впечатление монументальности и эксклюзивности.

— Пришло время снова послужить родине, сынок, — сообщает наконец Фьюри. Стив бы ответил, что если кто здесь и сынок, то скорее сам Фьюри. А может и внук. Но субординация не позволяет.

Появляются папки. Стив их пролистывает.

Личные дела некой Натальи Альяновны Романовой, некоего Клинтона Фрэнсиса Бартона… Некоего Энтони Эдварда Старка. 

Старка. Стив впивается взглядом в фотографию.

— Тот самый Старк?

— Тот самый, сын пошёл в отца. Такой же умный. Он у нас уже четыре года в должности консультанта, но думал вот перевести его в оперативную группу. Даже название есть — "Мстители".

— О, — отвечает Стив, продолжая разглядывать того самого Старка. Он действительно похож на отца, но не настолько сильно, как можно было ожидать. Стив-то думал, кровь этого итальяшки ничем не перебьёшь. Энтони красивее Говарда. Гораздо. Хотя лицо у него куда более неправильное. Говард был ровненький… не очень интересный, Стива не тянуло его рисовать. У Энтони в лице есть притягательное. — Название очень… эээ…

— Сказал человек, который был капитаном отряда под названием "Воющие коммандос". Сейчас знаешь что называется "коммандос"? Манера надевать джинсы без нижнего белья. Чтобы, понимаешь, время сэкономить.

Стив думает: что, серьёзно? Фьюри ожидал… что Стив покраснеет? Смутится? Начнёт заикаться?

— А, — отвечает Стив. — В наше время на хорошее белье не бывало денег, а на плохое не стоило тратиться.

Фьюри наконец удивлён — поднимает брови. Слегка. Стив торжествует (тоже слегка).

— В общем, сынок, — говорит Фьюри, — ты подумай. Обмозгуй эту идею.

Уходя, Стабен раздумчиво задирает хвост, разворачивается задницей и небрежно метит ножку кресла. Стив быстро захлопывает за ними троими дверь. За дверью возмущённо воет кот Фьюри, имени которого Стив не узнал.

***

Строго говоря, в первую очередь Клинт знакомится с ботинками Коулсона, и только потом — с ним самим. Отличные ботинки, кстати. До того начищенные и сияющие, что в их почти зеркальной поверхности Клинт легко видит свою распухшую оплывшую рожу.

Впрочем, позже Коулсон утверждает, что это Клинту прибредилось. Врёт. Коулсон может врать так достоверно и с таким честно незаинтересованным выражением лица, что никто и не заподозрит обмана. Впрочем, и это Клинт узн_а_ет много позже.

А тогда он увидел ботинки и отражение своего распухшего лица в их поверхности. И решил, что сейчас один из их острых носов врежется ему в щёку. Или выбьет глаз. Или…

И заранее со всеми важными частями своего тела попрощался.

— Агент Бартон? — вместо этого спросили ботинки вежливым доброжелательным образом. — Подняться можете?

На кой чёрт, интересно. Чтоб удобней было бить? Клинт выразил эту мысль более непристойным образом, но ботинки не смутились.

— Медиков сюда, — озабоченно продолжили ботинки. — Они, между прочим, должны были быть здесь уже десять минут как.

Где-то там перед ботинками начали оправдываться. А Клинт наконец догадался, что бить его сейчас не будут.

Что происходит, почему и как, хотел было узнать он. Объединил эти вопросы в одно ёмкое:

— Хмф?

И ботинки доброжелательно ответили:

— Я ваш новый куратор, агент Бартон. Ваш прежний оказался — по прискорбному стечению обстоятельств — двойным агентом. Или тройным, мы пока не вполне уверены. Он вас… некоторым образом предал.

О.

Клинт решил, что такое объяснение имеет смысл. А этот смысл он, между прочим, искал последние три дня (в те моменты, когда мог думать и помирать со скуки, а не от боли). Он был уверен, что всё сделал правильно. Согласно инструкции (редкий случай).

О.

— Санни? — спросил важное. Язык не очень хорошо шевелился.

— Кот жив. Ему досталось, но он жив. Его выпускали в клетку с самцами в гоне. Следует признать, он отличный боец. 

— И трахается тоже богически! — хихикнул Клинт и на некоторое время погрузился в глубокие раздумья, неотличимые от обморока. Но им не являющиеся. На этом он сто_и_т.

***

Стив в первый раз просыпается среди ночи от неясного чувства тревоги. Неясного, но явственного.

Просыпается и Стабен, поднимает голову. Вопросительно глядит. Стив пожимает плечами. Тихо, темно, спокойно. Никаких причин для паники.

И засыпает опять.

С некоторых пор он спит спокойно, только если кто-нибудь из котов лежит у него на подушке. Хотя на самом деле нет ничего интересного в том, чтобы с утра отплевываться от шерсти.

В общем, Стив спит дальше, но уже через час просыпается от воя и скрежета. И от воплей телефона.

Телефоны нынче вездесущи, кстати. Стив считает их проклятьем века.

Так вот, за окном вопит и скрежещет, Черри забивается под кровать, а Стабен вспрыгивает на подоконник и приникает к стеклу.

Стив принимает звонок. Фьюри… Фьюри, вероятно, знает, что происходит.

— Роджерс, — отрывисто говорит тот, не здороваясь. — За тобой выехали. Выходи на крышу.

— На крышу?

— Будет вертолёт. Давай. Шевели задницей! Возьми нужное для котов на пару дней и выметайся. Для тебя у нас необходимое найдётся.

Стив, привыкший некоторые приказы выполнять не спрашивая, повинуется. Вой и скрежет не прекращаются ни на секунду, то слегка затихая, то поднимаясь до невыносимых высот. С крыши, стоя на пронзительном осеннем ветру, Стив видит полыхающее на западе зарево. Он не может понять его природу, поскольку на пожар оно не походит. Оно не жёлто-красное, а иссиня-багровое и местами даже фиолетовое. Коты встопорщили шерсть и вздрагивают каждый раз, когда вой делается совсем уж непереносимым. Это ещё ночь, и только потому на улице нет паники и давящих людей толп.

***

А Наташа вообще-то думала даже, что, может, это такой знак: пора завязывать. Уж на пенсию-то она себе заработала. На жизнь хватит. Особенно теперь, когда нет кота. Особенно теперь, когда кот пожертвовал собой, чтобы она продолжала жить. Он, вероятно, надеялся, что уж теперь-то точно Наташу постигнет просветление. Что она, возможно, раскается и уйдёт в монастырь. Или, что сейчас гораздо моднее и понятней, отправится на Гоа и поселится в каком-нибудь ашраме (однажды она в одном жила, туда по ночам заказывали шлюх).

Так вот, нет.

Просветление Наташу так и не постигло, хотя она очень-очень бы хотела. И раскаяние не снизошло тоже. Её просто раздавило. Без спецэффектов.

И несколько оправившись от раздавленности, она поняла, что идти-то ей за пределами ЩИТа некуда. Нет у неё там такого, к чему следовало бы стремиться и, по большому счёту, ради чего стоило жить дальше. А здесь она всё знает. Здесь есть уставы, должностные инструкции, кодексы, постановления, приказы, распоряжения.

А Коулсон отлично Наташу понимает и не позволяет ей после выхода с больничного ни минуты свободной иметь. Она теперь самый незаменимый полевой агент.

Она за месяц успела побывать в Марокко, Австралии, Дании, Турции и даже Ватикане.

В Ватикане у неё тут же развилась аллергия на людей в чёрном, везде и всюду являющихся в компании таких же глухо-чёрных котов. Она не знает, как так выходит, что все коты одного цвета. Неужели эти люди были глубоко унылы ещё от рождения?

В общем, тут у Наташи нет времени на раздумья. Тут нужно действовать быстро, эффективно, с полной отдачей. К тому же есть статистика для внутреннего пользования. Согласно этой статистике до четверти агентов не доживает до выхода на пенсию по возрасту. А возраст у них — сорок три года. Считается, что к сорока трём агенты уже изрядно затрёпываются. Наташе тридцать два. У неё ещё куча шансов и времени, чтобы не успеть выйти на пенсию.

Наташа объективна и беспристрастна.

***

Вторая встреча с Филом Коулсоном происходит вскоре после первой. 

Что означает: Клинт время проводит преимущественно на больничной койке, взламывая все базы, до которых может дотянуться, а дотянуться он может только до базы данных медицинского блока и кое-каких персональных баз врачей. Выхода в "большой" интернет у него здесь нет. В связи с вышеуказанным обстоятельством о Филе Коулсоне он уже кое-что разведал, но эта информация своеобразна.

Например, Клинт теперь знает, что однажды агент Коулсон подцепил гонорею на задании (слабак, сам Клинт подцеплял гонорею и без всяких заданий!), что трижды попадал в госпиталь ЩИТа с огнестрельными ранениями и бывал каждый раз дисциплинированным и в высшей степени благоразумным пациентом, вылёживая положенное от и до (скукота). Что партнёр Коулсона, кот Рескрипт, попадал в госпиталь лишь однажды, в связи с переломом лапы при неудачной эвакуации. 

Но Клинт до сих пор не знает о Коулсоне действительно важные вещи, как то: сколько взысканий он получил в своё личное дело и было ли среди них хотя бы одно за непристойное обнажение в публичном месте (у Клинта есть — это гордость его коллекции); имеются ли у него любовники и какой он ориентации (если уж на то пошло, то гетеросексуалы от бисексуалов и гомосексуалов в постели ничем не отличаются, как Клинт успел убедиться; главный фокус — заманить в койку); любит ли он мороженое безумных цветов и странных вкусов; сколько способов убийства офисной скобой для документов знает.

В общем, Клинт об агенте Коулсоне, своем новом кураторе, не знал ни черта действительно важного кроме того, что тот имеет явно компульсивную привычку чистить ботинки чаще и дольше необходимого. И не был уверен, что они в конце концов сработаются. Это не то чтобы нервировало…

Это раздражало, потому что Клинт больше любит знать, чем не знать.

Так вот, Коулсон явился к нему без кота, в чёртову безумную рань, аж в десять часов утра, а ведь известно, что выздоравливающим положен долгий и крепкий сон. 

Он же явился, тряся какими-то бумажками. Самочувствием не поинтересовался, просто заметил, приятно улыбаясь:

— Ваш лечащий врач настроен вполне позитивно.

— Вот как, — буркнул едва проснувшийся Клинт. Огляделся по сторонам и нигде не заметил Санни.

— Но возникли некоторые непредвиденные трудности с вашим партнером.

Клинт изобразил живейший и благопристойный интерес, потому что непредвиденные трудности с Санни давно уже не особенно интересны и не так уж непредвиденны. Этот чёртов кот обычно своими выходками его безумно веселит и однажды в гроб вгонит.

— Ваш кот приставал к работнице отдела кадров с непристойным предложением.

О. Вот это было по-настоящему интересно.

— В смысле — к работнице-работнице? Человеку? 

— Мисс Мария Робертсон с утра подала жалобу на Сантино Оркета, кота в статусе партнёра полевого агента, за домогательства. В объяснительной записке она сообщила, что указанный кот договорился с её партнершей, кошкой Эстер Рико, о встрече интимного характера, а Марии предложил понаблюдать с целью, как он выразился, "слегка полапоблудить" и "подрочить".

Клинт сперва поднял бровь, а потом расхохотался.

— Да, — невозмутимо продолжил Коулсон, — я знал, что вас это развеселит. Я насчитал в вашем личном деле около трёх десятков приказов о взыскании, так что предположил, что вы любите всякого рода… розыгрыши. Тем не менее, вам придётся подписать несколько протоколов, а соответствующая запись появится в личном деле вашего кота.

— Но у Санни нет личного дела.

— Теперь есть. И Фьюри подписал приказ о наложении на него взыскания. 

— Вот как. Но ведь это всего лишь справедливо! Коты наблюдают за трахающимися людьми и дрочат. Чем люди хуже?

— А. Этот нюанс я тоже предусмотрел: обычно партнеры действительно разделяют пристрастия друг друга. В вашем случае это вуайеризм. Пометка о вашей любви к некоторым сексуальным практикам тоже появится в вашем личном деле, как только я до него доберусь.

Клинт так изумился, что сперва решился дара речи. А после снова расхохотался.

— Да. И о том, что этот факт вас развеселит, я тоже подумал, — удовлетворённо заключил Коулсон и сунул Клинту бумагу и ручку.

***

Пеппер терпеть не могла летать на самолётах и только поэтому осталась дома. В принципе, особенно-то она Тони на военном полигоне нужна не была, наоборот, кошкам там находиться не рекомендуется. Особенно если полигон располагается в Афганистане: жарко, пыльно, слишком солнечно и не очень-то безопасно.

Так что Тони оставил её со спокойной душой, рассчитывая возвратиться в Нью-Йорк не позже, чем через сутки. Ну, он ошибся в расчётах. Он вообще как-то… Много в чём ошибся…

У Оби, кстати, партнёр — лысый кот. Совершенно лысый, и не от старости. Про себя Тони иногда довольно гадко думал, что у Оби кот — весь сплошная проплешина. И по характеру такой же.

Тони его почему-то никогда особенно не любил, смутно, но крепко, только терпел. Тот, впрочем, отвечал взаимностью, но в отличие от самого Тони, неприязнь никогда не скрывал.

А Тони думает, что многое можно сказать о человеке по его коту. И наоборот, пожалуй. Но Оби, Оби ведь помог Тони. Оби ведь организовал те проклятые похороны и много чего ещё. И именно Оби говорил Тони: расслабься. Занимайся своим делом, а я займусь своим. Сам Оби в некотором роде напоминал Тони Пеппер.

А Афганистан пылен и недружелюбен. 

Ей-богу, у Тони развивается аллергия ещё в момент, когда он делает первый шаг на трап самолёта.

У его сопровождающего, капитана Роудса, кошка трёхцветная, а такие, говорят, приносят удачу. Тони осторожно протягивает ей руку, и кошка, небрежно её обнюхав, быстро прижимает к ней лапу и тут же отдёргивает — такое вот кошачье рукопожатие. Кошка притом постоянно ходит, задрав пушистый хвост, и Тони не понимает, как хоть у кого-то в этой стране может быть хорошее настроение.

Тони оказывается прав: ничего хорошего Афганистан ему в конечном счёте не приносит.

Тони клянётся себе, что не расскажет о произошедшем с ним никогда и никому. И даже думать не станет. Потому что если думать и рассказывать — придётся заново пережить. Тони не в силах пережить Афганистан заново.

В Афганистане он провёл тридцать четыре дня, четыре часа и двадцать минут. И больше не намерен проводить ни минуты. Он говорит: никогда меня туда больше не возите. Даже если самолёт просто пролетает над Афганистаном, я в него не сяду. Пусть летит мимо. Пусть огибает, даже если придётся лететь дольше. Пусть…

Из тридцати четырех дней Пеппер тридцать три провела, забившись под кровать Тони. Её пытались оттуда вытащить, выманить, уговорить выйти. Первые дни она выла. Потом поуспокоилась. Кое-как ела то, что приносили к кровати. Но была жива. Поэтому Тони не прекращали искать.

Тони очень благодарен Пеппер за то, что она была жива.

Но никогда, никогда не расскажет даже ей…

Иногда им снятся общие сны.

***

Клинт Бартон покидает стены госпиталя тайком и в нелепой больничной пижаме. Впрочем, он знаком с устройством вентиляционной системы зданий ЩИТа, и некоторые её участки пригодны для… использования. Ими-то Клинт и пользуется, поэтому свидетелями его позора становятся не так много человек.

Клинт полагает, что и правильно. Хотя он шикарен в любом виде — даже в пижаме и с опухшей рожей. Посмеиваясь, он открывает дверь своей комнаты. Он доволен жизнью, собой и своим котом, который сейчас, вероятно, отирается в столовой в надежде на мясную обрезь. Клинт весело насвистывает, когда входит к себе, он ведь так соскучился по родным с… Его чувство подлянки срабатывает сразу.

А Коулсон просто сидит на его кровати.

— Вижу, — говорит, — вы сами себя выписали, агент Бартон.

— В некоторых вопросах я весьма самостоятелен, — отвечает Клинт и решает, что лучшая защита — нападение. — Просто, понимаете, в палате и не подрочишь нормально. Везде видеокамеры.

— Будто здесь их нет.

— Здешние видеокамеры просматривают чертовски хорошенькие ребята из отдела внутренней безопасности, — пожимает плечами Клинт. — Иногда я даже исполняю их фантазии.

А сам думает: боже. Я ведь гораздо лучше, чем кажусь из-за своего проклятого языка. Глубоко в душе — лучше.

— А что, сэр, у вас тоже есть фантазия, которую я мог бы исполнить?

***

Стив и прежде задумывался, что не может человечество быть единственной формой разумной жизни во Вселенной.

Впрочем, в те времена, когда Стив об этом только задумывался, одних только проблем с людьми на планете Земля было выше крыши. И Стив тогда надеялся, что существа, которые, возможно, живут за многие парсеки от него, больше похожи на нормальных людей, а не на нацистов.

Как выяснилось, инопланетяне инопланетянам рознь. Бывают (чисто теоретически, потому что на практике с ними не особенно-то общались) инопланетяне мирные и добрые, но конкретно те, что выплывали сейчас из огромной дырищи в небе, мирными определённо не были, потому что начали своё знакомство с планетой с попытки её выжечь.

Стив пришёл в ужас такой огромный, что почти потерял дар речи. А потом откуда-то вынырнул человек в костюме. Стив уже встречался с ним, но мельком (подписал ему бейсбольную карточку, а тот долго благодарил). Но даже и мельком встреченный, этот человек запоминался. Он был… Стив не силён в описаниях. Но этот человек… Этот человек про Стива знал больше, чем тот сам о себе когда-либо мог подозревать.

— Капитан! — воскликнул человек, восторженно и нервно улыбаясь. — Время опять помочь своей родине!

Стив, если откровенно, уже устал от этой риторики и фразу «помочь своей стране» воспринимал скорее как насмешливое предложение продать ещё тысчонку облигаций. Нельзя помочь стране в целом, потому что она состоит из людей. А люди, как и инопланетяне, очень разные.

— Хорошо, — успешно скрыв раздражение, ответил Стив. — Я не очень знаю, как уничтожать инопланетян, они выглядят несколько иначе, чем нацисты. Но я сделаю всё, что смогу.

— Мы собрали вам команду. Вы читали досье.

Команда… команда очень непонятная.

Во-первых, эта женщина, Наталья Романов. Она напоминает Пегги внешне, движениями и, кажется, характером, но сердцевина у нее другая. Стив чувствует. И у неё нет кота. Стабен тревожно щурится, а Черри окидывает Наталью подозрительным взглядом. Но её навыки впечатляют. Она владеет сколькими-то там стилями ближнего боя (Стив и названий-то таких не знает, он всё пропустил), и стреляет из всех видов огнестрельного оружия.

Во-вторых, мужчина с луком, Клинтон Бартон. Мужчина с луком… Луком, понимаете ли. У стрел какие угодно наконечники, в том числе бронебойные и взрывающиеся. И отравляющие тоже можно изготовить, говорит он, крепко пожимая Стиву руку. Его рука надёжна и груба от мозолей. У этого человека интересный кот — фиолетовая шерсть и фиолетовые глаза.

Энтони Старк… Стив впивается в его лицо взглядом и не может прекратить пялиться. Этот человек руки не пожимает, только говорит:

— Вау. Да неужели. Наша Спящая Сосулька проснулась и вот, явилась. Собственной персоной. Ты в курсе, что про тебя есть целая линейка отборного патриотического порно для гомосексуалов?

Стив морщится. Стив не ожидал. Он ведь ничего плохого Энтони Старку не сделал. Может, тот и не имел в виду ничего дурного. Поэтому старается сохранять дружелюбие:

— А ты похож на отца. Не лицом, скорее мимикой. И чуть-чуть — жестами.

Почему-то сразу чувствует, что не угадал. Не знает только, в чём.

А четвёртый из предложенной Стиву команды — скромный, бледно-улыбчивый мужчина, досье на которого Стиву не дали. И у него тоже нет рядом кота.

Пожимая ему руку, Стив говорит:

— Извините, не узнаю вас…

Мужчина снова скромно улыбается, а Коулсон торопится объяснить:

— Вам показывали видео, Капитан. С зелёным гигантским…

— …котом, — заканчивает за него мужчина. — Зелёный гигантский кот Халк, который любит лапой бить по машинам и бегать за вертолетами — это я. Когда не в духе. Так вышло. Ну, частично — я. А частично — мой кот Ньютон. Он, правда, этого не помнит. Приятно познакомиться, Капитан. Сейчас я — Брюс Беннер.

О. Стив понимает, что совершенно ничего не понимает. Но догадывается, что гигантский зелёный кот как-то связан с тем, что у Беннера кота обычных размеров под рукой не наблюдается. 

***

Филу достался бракованный кот, как объяснили старшие мальчишки на детской площадке. Старшие — это им было целых одиннадцать лет, они уже знали, о чём речь. У них у всех коты уже были большие, тяжёлые, лоснящиеся и толстые. И умные. И с ними разговаривали.

А у Фила, которому было шесть лет (он только-только перешёл во второй класс), кот был маленький и неговорящий. Фил крепко прижимал его к груди обеими руками, чтобы кот не испугался и не потерялся на улице. А вокруг его обступили мальчишки и смеялись.

Кот Филу достался в коробке. Не подарочной, потому что коты — не подарки и вообще не вещи, а полноценные личности, как объяснила мама. Мамина кошка Дженни вообще такая личность, что если она что-то говорит, то мама слушается и делает. Поэтому Фил её очень уважает и имеет чёткий план на случай, если нужно будет повлиять на маму. Хочешь повлиять на маму — повлияй на Дженни.

Кошки — личности, но конкретно кот Фила…

Нет, Фил не верит, что у него бракованный кот. Не может такой красивый чёрно-белый кот быть бракованным. Фил видел бракованных котов — это которые без глаза, или без уха, или без хвоста. У соседа, Старика Хьюго, кот именно такой. Они с котом прошли Вьетнамскую войну, поэтому у Хьюго нет ноги, а у Марса — хвоста и уха. У кота Фила четыре лапы, хвост, два уха, два глаза, отличное мурчало — полный комплект.

Только не разговаривает. И маленький размером, хотя по возрасту уже большой.

Дженни даже предложила показать его специалисту, и Рескрипта ему показали. Специалист была с седыми усами, солидная, в очках. Она строго глядела на всех остальных, а на Рескрипта — ласково. А потом объяснила своей партнёрше, что Рескрипт сам заговорит, когда сочтёт нужным.

Рескрипт и заговорил.

Когда Фил в целях получения информации для домашнего задания залез на дерево, Рескрипт сказал:

— Это опасно и вообще запрещено для детей нашего возраста. Соседи могут вызвать полицию и лишить родителей их прав. А нас отправить в приёмную семью. Поэтому я позову маму и Дженни. 

И позвал. Правда, к тому времени Фил успел свалиться. 

***

Брюс думал, что он нелеп и невезуч, потому что в его возрасте всем уже обломился нормальный настоящий секс, а ему — разве что с правой рукой (или, для разнообразия, с левой).

Потому что он не умел разговаривать с девушками. Девушки его привлекали, он ведь нормальный парень. Но так уж получилось, что он каждый раз начинал мямлить и заикаться, когда приходилось с ними разговаривать за пределами учебных лабораторий. То есть объяснить реакцию синтеза конкретного вещества он мог без запинки, а пригласить в кино — не мог. Что за чёрт?!

— Это потому что ты слишком много думаешь, — объяснил Ньютон. — Расслабься и не парься. Всё произойдёт само.

Ньютону хорошо говорить — у него-то уже всё случилось. И даже два раза уже. Он дружит с хорошенькой кошечкой девушки из соседнего общежития, рыженькой такой. И под утро возвращается довольным и весёлым.

Проблема в том, что Брюс не может расслабиться. У него в голове всё время вертится "только не заикаться, только не думать о том, что всё испортил". И, разумеется, он всё портит. Каждый раз.

А потом случается так, что Брюсу уже не до глупостей с девушками — умер отец. Не то чтобы Брюс сильно уж горевал, скорее — уехал учиться и старался о нём не вспоминать. И даже на каникулы домой не возвращался.

И умер отец некрасиво. Совершенно как и ожидал Брюс (и сам отец, кстати) — захлебнулся собственной рвотой. Некрасивая, нелепая и отвратительно-физиологичная смерть.

Но Брюсу пришлось срочно лететь со всем этим разбираться, организовывать похороны, принимать наследство. 

Брюсу всё это было тяжело, потому что…

Ну вот он смотрел в мёртвое лицо. Синюшное, одутловатое и страшное, несмотря на то, что гримёр похоронного бюро сделал всё, на что был способен. И лежал в гробу человек, благодаря которому Брюс появился на свет. Не всю жизнь исключительно плохой человек. Просто сломленный и больной. И этот человек теперь уже выглядел совсем чужим, неприятным и вызывающим, как и все мертвецы, брезгливый ужас. Но он был частью жизни Брюса, как бы тот не хотел о ней забыть. Часть жизни, солидный кус, который теперь сожгут в крематории, а остатки ссыплют в вазу, которую Брюс должен ещё куда-то деть.

После отца Брюсу досталось солидное наследство — целый дом с хорошим земельным участком и довольно удачно расположенный. Но в доме том Брюс не хотел оставаться ни минуты лишней, поэтому убил три дня на то, чтобы оттереть его, превращённый отцом в какой-то свинарник или притон. После чего с облегчением запер дверь дома, ключи отдал соседке и попросил заглядывать иногда. 

Нужно было ещё заскочить в похоронное бюро и что-то там подписать. Налегке, как был, с одним рюкзаком, Брюс и заскочил. У него через три часа должен был быть самолёт — и он наконец покинет этот город. Ньютон его уже, конечно, заждался в своём кошачьем общежитии.

Работница бюро, симпатичная девушка с густо подведёнными чёрным глазами и неестественно чёрными волосами, кивнула ему:

— Идёмте в кабинет. Бумаги подготовлены, вам осталось только подписать.

Пахло формалином и увядшими розами, и Брюс искренне не понимал, как в этой удущающей атмосфере кто-то может работать полный рабочий день и не сойти с ума. Впрочем, в кабинете пахло иначе, кажется, воском и какими-то ароматическими маслами, чем-то индийским… Бумаг оказалась целая стопка. Брюс их подписывал и подписывал.

А девушка вдруг подошла сзади и провела рукой по его спине.

— Ты всё ещё выглядишь ужасно потерянным. Этот алкоголик был твоим отцом? Сочувствую. Мои предки меня, конечно, иной раз достают. Но они приличные люди.

А дальше…

Ну, Брюсу ничего говорить не пришлось. Но он, кажется, ужасно покраснел, и уши его горели. Но девушка шепнула, что хозяин будет не раньше, чем через три часа… И, в общем, всё сделала сама.

Она была приятная на ощупь, очень гладкая и мягкая, и помада её размазалась, а тушь потекла, но от этого она внезапно сделалась ещё более хорошенькой. 

Было хорошо. Было славно. Оба тяжело дышали и прилично вспотели, и девушке очень нравилось, когда Брюс её всюду гладил, поэтому он водил и водил по её телу ладонями, наслаждаясь шелковистостью под пальцами.

Потом она довольно улыбнулась, потянулась и сказала:

— Всё было отлично, спасибо. Целую вечность уже не трахалась.

А Брюс поглядел на часы и понял, что почти опоздал на свой рейс.

Уже выскочив на улицу, он ощутил странное отвращение и опустошённость. Было приятно, но ему… не понравилось.

Глава 5

Долгий, долгий, долгий день.

Долгие сутки.

Когда они закончились, все вместе ели шаурму. Стив успел попробовать за свою жизнь много еды, и эта была даже не самая странная. Самой странной едой в его жизни были жареные гусеницы, есть их нужно было крепко зажмурившись и столь же крепко оголодав. 

Шаурма была хотя бы вкусной.

Стив прикрыл глаза.

Погиб Коулсон. Человек, которого Стив так мало знал и которому успел только подписать карточку. Потом стукнуло: кот! Что с его котом?!

Кота вроде бы забирали в приют. Вроде бы там есть доноры. Сейчас, оказывается, работает целая донорская служба…

Потом.

Стив вспомнил, как поразился: у инопланетян нет партнеров-котов. Вообще никого нет в качестве партнёров. Как же они живут? Украдкой глянул на Тора. Тот сидел, тяжко оперевшись щекой на кулак. 

…Сияющие синим глаза агента Бартона.

Всё — урывками, частями, отдельными моментами. Эти штуки с небес — огроменные. Чудовищные. У нацистов тоже были какие-то непонятные штуковины, но эти…

Стива хлопают по плечу, и он от неожиданности вздрагивает.

— Эй! — восклицает Тони. Откуда у этого человека ещё остаются силы восклицать? Стив смотрит на Черри — та свернулась калачиком и спит. Стабен пробует жевать, но видно, что больше дремлет над миской, чем ест. — Не спи, а то остынет!

Этот человек чуть не умер. Стив смотрит: он похож и не похож на Говарда.

— Не отказалась бы лечь и проспать часов тридцать, — бормочет мисс Романов.

— Или сорок, — соглашается с ней Беннер.

Клинт молчит. Он тих. Он странно покорен. Стив хмурится: он не совсем понимает, что там внутри происходит с членом его команды.

Его команды.

***

Наташа в этот день кричала и плакала. Или ей казалось, что кричала. Даже выла. Она забралась на самое высокое место, на которое только смогла — на какой-то относительно целый небоскрёб, на самую крышу, и смотрела на лежащий в руинах квартал. Завалы ещё предстоит разгребать многие месяцы. И будут находить трупы. И будет стоять запах. И люди будут на этих руинах рыдать. И в календаре отметят этот день чёрной рамочкой и траурным уголком.

Наташа стояла совершенно одна в этот день над городом. Одна. 

Она с трёх лет не бывала совершенно одна ни разу в жизни. Всегда можно было написать смс. Или позвонить. Или по старинке — чернилами на бумаге.

***

Тони Старк, если приглядеться, тоже выглядел не особо. Кошка его прежде всего умылась. Серьёзно. У Стабена вся шерсть была в пыльной крошке, Черри чуть не целиком измазалась в машинном масле. Но легла спать. А Пеппер, рыжая кошка, сидела рядом с полной тарелкой отварной телятины и тщательно умывалась.

Стив принял этот факт к сведению.

— Башня моя не сказать чтобы сейчас выглядела особенно презентабельно. Но спальни для всех найдутся. Идёмте! — дожевав, воскликнул Тони (серьёзно, этот человек процентов на двадцать точно состоит из восклицаний: и на тридцать — из сомнительного юмора).

Его предложение встретило вялое одобрение (сам Стив с удовольствием прилёг бы прямо здесь на полу и поспал бы хоть пару часиков; он сейчас завидовал своим котам, которые могли себе многое позволить).

В спальне, которая досталась Стиву, через всё стекло огромного панорамного окна растянулась паутина трещин и попахивало пылью и порохом, но Стива это совершенно не смущало, потому что в спальне было главное — кровать. И королевских замеров.

И куча ковриков и лежанок для котов — на любой вкус и цвет. Впрочем, коты его никогда на лежанках не спали, поэтому выбрали себе подушки помягче и хорошенько промяли лапками.

— Но ведь это мои подушки, — вяло возмутился Стив, но упал и проспал, как выяснилось, двадцать часов. Коты его проспали столько же, во сне иногда выпуская когти, и Стиву тогда снилось, будто бы нацисты его поймали и колют иголками. А больше ничего не снилось.

Встав, он отправился на поиски еды, потому что едой определённо пахло. Коты сонно потянулись следом. 

***

Тони сказал Пеппер:

— У меня дыхание остановилось секунд на тридцать, наверно!

— Я в курсе, — сухо ответила Пеппер. — Я сидела рядом с тобой и думала, что я слишком молода, чтобы умереть от твоей бестолковости.

— А, нет! Не тогда! — отмахнулся Тони. — Тогда я не помню. Помню только космос и звёзды. Красиво. Однажды я придумаю, как нам с тобой туда слетать и всё нормально поразглядеть. Я про тот момент, когда, знаешь, этот парень такой — «ну, типа, я Капитан Америка». Будто мы не догадались сразу! По звёздочкам и полосочкам на его костюме. Я не думал, что в жизни это будет смотреться так забавно. Но в целом я тогда вообще не тем местом думал.

— Ну, — хмыкнула Пеппер, — это я тоже заметила. А ведь люди смотрят! Никто, кстати, не обратил внимания, кроме этого парня. Ставен… Стабен… Как его?

Тони хмыкнул:

— Что, этот парень тоже хорош?

— Сойдёт, — махнула лапой Пеппер и принялась заново старательно вылизываться.

***

Пахло едой, съедобной, до остального Стиву дела не было. Если нечто можно съесть, Стив готов его есть, каким бы оно ни было на вкус. После четырнадцати часов сна он съел бы и гусеницу.

Но были тосты, блинчики, целая корзина фруктов и ещё овсянка, много кофе, какие-то хлебные палочки, сыр…

Много еды.

И команда. 

И команда уже вовсю эту еду поглощала. Тихий Брюс Беннер пытался соблюдать правила приличия и аккуратно нарезал свой тост на ломтики, а вот Тони, похоже, просто грёб в рот всё, что попадалось под руку. Стив последовал его примеру. Это оказалась отличная еда — прежде всего тем, что не закончилась, даже когда все утолили первый голод. А потом уже неспешно пили кофе. В молчании. 

В конце концов Стив счёл, что молчание перестало быть приятным и сделалось натянутым, поэтому неловко сказал:

— Ну.

И все на него поглядели. Прочистил горло.

— Раз мы теперь команда… Вроде как. 

— Команда? — переспросил Бартон. — Ну, типа того. Коулсон… Коулсон говорил, мы теперь — особый проект.

Стив печально вздохнул.

— Мне он тоже так говорил. Меж тем, нас всё ещё не выдернули посреди завтрака. Не отправили на новую миссию. Не позвали на совещание…

— Скорее — ужина. 

— Не суть.

Не выдернули.

***

Стабен утверждает, что иногда наступает время поучительных историй. И тогда Стиву надобно сесть и слушать, чтобы — поучиться. У Стабена. Жизненному опыту и всяким прочим вещам, одинаково полезным и для котят, и для человечат.

С тех времён, когда Стив садился, прилежно поджав под себя ноги, и слушал, ему запомнилась одна кошачья сказка — все кошачьи сказки довольно примечательны, но эта особенно запала в память.

Звучала она так: «В незапамятные времена, когда ещё не было супермаркетов и холодильников, одна кошка поймала толстую, сытную, вкусную мышь и начала с ней, как водится, играть. А мышь ей и молвит кошачьим голосом: "Не ешь меня, кошка. У меня есть жена и дети, и все они сидят сейчас в норке и плачут, ждут меня домой с едой". 

"А много ль детей?" — спросила кошка, потому что была молода и любопытна. 

"Да с десяток наберётся, — ответила мышь. — Старшего, помнится, зовут Первым, а младшую, любименькую — Десяточкой. А жена у меня красавица и умница, шерстка у неё серая"… 

Опечалилась тогда кошка, не стала играть с мышью, а съела сразу, потому что была голодная. И принялась, сидя у себя в домике, размышлять, каково там мышиной жене и её десяти детям. Наверно, тоже печально. Поэтому, мой мальчик, мораль такова: не разговаривай во время еды. Особенно — с едой. Ибо многие знания — многие печали. А у тебя и у самого их в жизни полно».

— Значит, — спросил тогда Стив, — много знать — плохо?

— Много знать — хорошо. А плохо знать лишнее, — объяснил Стабен. — Старайся никогда не узнавать лишнего, а то сделается грустно.

***

И вот однажды Наташа вроде как дозрела. Шёл третий день её очередного двухнедельного отпуска (отпуска агентам её уровня оплачиваются целиком, включая всякого рода излишества вроде номеров "люкс"). Наташа, понятно дело, уже успела заскучать, выяснить, что даму из соседнего номера изредка бьёт муж, устроить этому мерзавцу случайный перелом ноги и челюсти, выпить определённое количество коктейлей, слегка обновить загар…

И тут ей сделалось окончательно скучно.

Наташа, в отличие от того же Клинта, скуку переносит очень тяжело. Клинт скукой наслаждается (потому что мастер выдумывать всякого рода развлечения из тюбика клея и офисной резинки). Наташа довольно скучна сама по себе, поэтому нуждается в постоянной смене обстановки и обстоятельств.

Три дня этого неожиданного совместного отдыха она к тому же посвятила раздумьям. Раздумья эти были столь плодотворны, что вечером в баре Наташа спросила Клинта:

— Так что, присоединиться к вам было предложением? Не шуткой?

Она к тому же далеко не всегда понимала шутки в общении вне миссии. Так вот, здесь она могла бы сказать, что шуткой предложение не было, но — могла ведь ошибиться. 

И вроде как слегка оробела. Был бы рядом Данжер…

Наташа почти никогда не нервничает. Кроме тех случаев, когда всё же нервничает. И тогда проводит пальцами по ножке бокала вверх и вниз. В этом жесте много пошлости, поэтому никто, кроме Клинта, его значения не понимает.

А Клинт проницательней, чем кажется на первый или десятый взгляд.

Он крутится на барном табурете и говорит:

— Идём. Фил обложился бумагами. А сам под костюмом бледный, как мучной червь. Ему полезно было бы переключить внимание. Говорят, это улучшает здоровье, потенцию и что-то там ещё. Думаю, ему как раз нужно улучшить потенцию. Сама понимаешь, мужику под сорок.

Нет поблизости Санни. Наташа думает, он теперь её опасается. Ну или как там? В доме повешенного не говорят о верёвке?

В общем, Наташа снова проводит пальцами по стеклянной ножке — вверх и вниз. И облизывает губы. На языке остается липкий и жирный привкус помады.

А в номере Фил действительно обложился бумагами. Наташа ему с порога нервно улыбается (со стороны должно казаться, что тоже — пошло и призывно, но Фил понимает побольше Клинта).

— Она пришла, — объявляет Клинт. — К нам.

Торжественно объявляет.

Кот Фила дергает хвостом из стороны в сторону и убегает, проскользнув мимо Наташиной ноги — едва заметный прохладный мазок.

Так вот, Наташа действительно пришла.

— Тогда пусть заходит, — ласково отвечает Фил. Ласково и совершенно без намёков, без липкости или ещё подобного в голосе. Не то чтобы Наташа от него ожидала.

Она иногда думала, каков Фил в постели. Клинта она знает. С Клинтом у них был секс, неплохой, Наташа про Клинта много чего собрала полезного. Наташе спокойней, когда она людей знает если не целиком, то близко к тому.

Наташа продолжает нервничать.

Фил складывает бумаги стопками, стопки — по папкам, папки в портфель, ручку — в футляр. Он не нервничает. Совершенно.

Наташа его руками, его бумагами заворожена. Наташа бредёт через номер и опускается в кресло. Клинт оказывается на полу у её ног и охватывает икры пальцами, начинает разминать. У неё действительно тяжело в ногах, шпильки не делают жизнь легче.

Наташа смотрит Клинту в затылок. На затылке у него волосы смешно топорщатся. Она их поправляет, но без толку.

Фил снимает галстук и аккуратно вешает на спинку стула. Расстёгивает верхние пуговицы своей рубашки. Потом серьёзно говорит:

— Она не за сексом к нам пришла.

— Знаю, — сосредоточенно отвечает Клинт, продолжая делать её ногам хорошо и легко.

Наташа прикрывает глаза и откидывается на спинку кресла. 

Она знает, что эти двое могут убить её разными способами, включая самые болезненные и унизительные, но не станут этого делать. Поэтому она наконец может закрыть глаза. Она словно медленно сдувается, она вроде воздушного шара, неплотно завязанного. Она постепенно сама делается пустой и лёгкой. Когда ещё одни руки укладываются на её плечи и начинают их разминать, она окончательно пустеет и слабеет.

— Нет, не за сексом. Но секс тоже хорош. От секса я бы не отказалась, — бормочет. — Но не обязательно.

Клинт тихо смеётся, а Фил, который знаток в области всего, ловко спускает с её плеч бретели платья, ловко освобождает от лифчика, самым приятным образом проходится пальцами вдоль позвоночника почти до самого его низа, так что Наташе приходится уткнуться в Клинта, который с готовностью её обнимает.

А у нее роста не так много. Кто угодно выше неё. Мало кто сильнее, но Коулсон мог бы её переломить пополам. А Клинт всегда так легко подхватывал на руки.

Наташе не нужен даже секс. Секс, в сущности, слишком прост, чтобы надеяться, будто он поможет. Она пустая и лёгкая, потому что из неё за жизнь вытекло слишком много крови.

Так вот, ей делают приятно, нежно, хорошо.

— Тут хорошая кровать, — отвечает Фил. — Я номера выбираю по качеству кроватей, а эту мы с Клинтом протестировали. Всеми возможными способами. К тому же она достаточно широка.

— Но секса, — тихо замечает Клинт, — не нужно, если без него можно обойтись и если без него сегодня лучше.

У Наташи будто совсем нет костей, и она заподозрила бы отравление, если бы не была совершенно уверена, что за ней сегодня приглядывали и продолжают приглядывать. Её сегодня не будут пытаться отравить, зарезать, обездвижить, вырвать ей ногти…

— Она не о том думает. Она думает о каких-то совершенно неважных, но неприятных вещах. Смотри на неё.

Убирают волосы от лица. Ведут к кровати.

Укладывают.

Мягко, шёлк белья дорогой и невесомый. Фил пристраивается справа, Клинт — слева. Клинт играет с её волосами и пробует заплести косу, но только запутывает пряди. Фил же шепчет:

— Мы волновались. Ждали. Надеялись. Никто не должен оставаться в одиночестве. Дело не в сексе. Дело в том, что человек, который остаётся один, слишком много думает — ему не на что отвлечься. Слишком много думать в одиночестве — это как ходить по кругу. Только круг сужается. Потом делается точкой. Иногда — точкой во лбу.

Пальцем нежно водит по Наташиной щеке, по закрытым векам.

Приходят коты. И Санни, разумеется, укладывается своей пушистой задницей ей на голову. Она лежит среди людей и котов, которые для неё безопасны. Которые ей близки и понятны. Которые за ней приглядят.

Глава 6

Стив знал, что иногда у некоторых получается довольно долго держать чужого кота, если его партнёр погиб. Он, например, встречал людей, которые умели держать котов и неделю, и даже две. Но те коты рано или поздно погибали. Два раза за всю жизнь Стив видел, как бескотные люди брали себе котов от погибших партнеров, и коты приживались.

Стив подозревал, что сыворотка в нём что-то крепко подкрутила, раз Черри жила и жила с ним рядом, и не думала погибать, и прекрасно себя чувствовала. А у Стива ведь ещё хватало силы, чтобы иногда подхватывать котов погибших товарищей. Он всё надеялся, что успеет найти для них подходящих партнёров. Обычно не успевал. Коты всё равно чахли.

А вот теперь Стив глядел на разбитую приборную панель самолёта и отчаянно жалел, что не подыскал своим котам человека, который мог бы держать их хоть неделю… Но нет. Его коты находились сейчас рядом с ним. Не на суше. Не в безопасности.

Он сказал Стабену:

— Прости.

А Черри:

— Не слишком-то тебе со мной повезло.

И когда самолёт начал погружаться под воду (и прежде всего сделалось темно), он крепко прижал к себе котов. И пробормотал:

— Тихо. Тихо. Всё будет хорошо.

Довольно долго воздушный пузырь удерживал их на плаву, но потом стекло пошло трещинами.

Стабен ответил:

— Теперь уже не будет, но жить рядом с тобой было интересно. Хотя, следует признать, выросло из тебя совсем не то, что я планировал из тебя вырастить. Но неплохо вышло. В целом.

А Черри только тихонько всхлипнула и прижалась к Стиву покрепче.

В ледяной воде их маленькие тела некоторое время были теплыми, а потом начали остывать, и всё это время Стив был ещё жив. Он погружался в безвоздушное небытие всё глубже и глубже и продолжал думать о том, что не сумел отдать котам тепло, которого у него довольно много оставалось.

***

Брюс продолжает исследования. Движет им желание помочь всем людям на планете, это разумеется. Но прежде всего — ему любопытно.

Всю свою жизнь он испытывал любопытство, а говорят, это грех. Не то чтобы Брюс был каким-то особенно верующим, но, по примеру Нильса Бора, подкову на рабочем столе держит. Толку от неё бывает обычно не много (однажды забил ею гвоздь), но Брюсу приятно думать, что однажды она, может, принесёт ему удачу.

А любопытство его…

Ну, когда Ньютон потерял глаз, тогда ещё семилетний Брюс с трепетом и ужасом заглянул в свежую, ещё не поджившую рану и долго её разглядывал. Он хотел ещё, помнится, взять оттуда ватной палочкой образцы тканей, чтобы поразглядывать под микроскопом, но на это уже не решился.

Позже Брюсу иногда думалось, что он уже в детстве был тем ещё чудовищем. Одно его утешает — желание помочь другим существам уже тогда вполне себе жило в его сердце и горело почти наравне с любопытством.

Хотя именно милосердия, способности сопереживать по-настоящему, чувствовать чужую боль как свою, в нём тогда, кажется, не было вовсе. Или…

Брюс уже слабо помнит. И рядом нет никого, кто мог бы напомнить — Ньютон был слишком мал в те времена.

Итак, Брюс продолжает исследования. Он знает, что за спиной у него смеются. Он знает, что его давно уже считают фриком, психом от науки, чуть ли не натуральным шизофреником. Что его в ближайшее время вряд ли напечатают в приличных журналах (по крайней мере, ему для этого придётся принести что-нибудь по-настоящему впечатляющее, а опыты на крысах нынче уже мало кого впечатляют). Он знает к тому же, что сейчас — вполне объективно — является крупнейшим в мире учёным в области гамма-радиации. Но от него сбежала последняя лаборантка (потому что испугалась). К счастью, директор института всё ещё верит в него, поэтому разрешает продолжать исследования.

Брюс знает, что для подобного рода исследований нужна команда… Ему чертовски не хватает хотя бы ещё одной пары рук и свежей головы. Но да, последняя лаборантка, кажется, Нэнси, сбежала, перед этим сообщив, что нашла себе другого научного руководителя в области физики радиоактивных частиц. Ушла, насколько Брюсу известно, к Озборну, но Озборн глуп. Глупее Брюса…

Ньютон ему говорит:

— Ты бы поосторожней. И вообще, нам пора в отпуск. В отпуске мы не бывали уже пять лет, у меня, гляди, шерсть совсем потускнела!

— Я покупаю тебе самые лучшие витамины, — отмахивается Брюс, — и питаешься ты гораздо полезнее, чем я. Я только закончу… Дай мне пару месяцев. Я чувствую, нас с тобой ждёт прорыв. Та твоя идея насчёт перекрестной радиации…

А то утро ничем не отличается от предыдущего и того, что было год назад. Лаборатория ведь зимой и летом — одним цветом. Как и лица всех прикладных исследователей, как утверждают студенты. Так вот, то утро ровно такое же, как и все прежние. И кофе Брюс в себя вливает примерно три чашки, прежде чем окончательно просыпается. Сегодня, обещает он себе. Если сегодня ничего не выйдет, возьму отпуск. У нас с Ньютоном достаточно денег, чтобы хорошенько пожариться на пляжах Флориды, авось что новое придёт в голову.

Именно в то утро Брюс нажимает кнопку (сам, потому что лаборантки у него нет) и сам же встаёт на платформу. Он знает, что идея испытывать на себе — дурацкая. Но лабораторные мыши чувствуют себя довольно неплохо, а в оплате подопытного шимпанзе ему отказали. Добровольцев в его лабораторию тоже уже ничем не заманишь. 

Добровольцы обходят его лабораторию по такой широкой дуге, что иногда промахиваются мимо дверей. Брюс их понимает. Он просит Ньютона приглядеть за показателями на мониторах и в случае необходимости нажать кнопку аварийного отключения питания. Ничего не должно было произойти. Но мало ли.

Ньютон почти справляется. Почти.

Виноват, разумеется, один только Брюс, но…

Когда Брюс приходит в себя, он в клетке. Он полностью обнажён, и он в клетке размером примерно двадцать на двадцать метров, в каком-то ангаре. И рядом с ним нет его кота.

Он кричит:

— Эй! Эй, кто-нибудь?! Где мой кот, чёрт возьми?!

На его крики сбегаются люди в белых лабораторных халатах, что означает: Брюс тут подопытный. Но он ни черта не помнит, да это и не слишком важно, важнее сейчас сообразить, жив ли Ньютон.

— Мой кот! Верните мне моего кота!

К клетке опасливо приближается один из людей в белом и очень осторожно отвечает:

— Видите ли, доктор Беннер. Мы не можем сейчас сказать точно, что с вами случилось, но кот ваш…

Тут у Брюса развиваются головокружение, помутнение, слабость…

***

Потом оказывается — всё же сумел поделиться теплом.

Сквозь толщу льда и воды доносится:

— Они живы. Оба кота живы. Полагаю, всё это время Капитан их поддерживал.

Стив снова засыпает.

Нельзя сказать, чтобы он не видел снов совсем. Чтобы существовал в черноте. Он определённо существовал, и определённо — продолжал что-то чувствовать.

Например, иногда начинало колоть в пальцах рук и ног, и тогда Стив думал, что это Стабен от него чего-то требует, скорее всего — еды или прогулки. Тогда Стив пробовал бормотать, чтобы ему дали ещё пять минуточек, но усилие топило его глубже в темноту.

Или ещё — думал про Пегги. И её кошку. Её кошка странная и совершенно на неё, Пегги, не походит, думал. Её кошка нежная и утончённая, и предпочитает всё свободное время проводить за чтением. Не то чтобы Пегги не была достаточно утончённой… Пегги — прекрасная английская леди, но прежде всего солдат. И однажды она стреляла в Стива.

Потом ещё Стив вроде как размышляет над тем, много ли времени прошло. Ему кажется, что он тут, в темноте, лежит уже тысячу лет, как в романе мистера Уэллса. Но никак не проснётся. Почему-то однажды эта мысль приходит ему в голову и закрепляется. Он уверен, что так и будет лежать и лежать, пока Земля не сгорит в конце времён.

Но он обнимает своих котов и, в принципе, согласен. Он уже умер, значит, поднять его могут только трубы Апокалипсиса.

Но никаких труб нет.

Есть свет. Света сперва так много, что Стив пытается зажмуриться покрепче, а руки, чтобы прижать их к лицу, не слушаются. Поэтому Стив почти даже жалеет, что не может возвратиться в свою уютную холодную темноту, чтобы там продолжить ждать окончательного конца, обещанного Библией.

Потом вспоминает про котов и тут же начинает беспокоиться, через вялость во всём теле ощупывает всё вокруг себя и натыкается на мягкое и пушистое. Тогда успокаивается и снова спит. Будто бы ему мало было той тысячи лет.

Будущее.

Ему страшно. Уж чего-чего, а этого тысячелетнего будущего он не хотел никогда. Он хотел только узнать, победили ли Гитлера. Такого будущего ему вполне бы хватило.

Но в конце концов приходит момент, когда снова прятаться на самом дне льда и темноты уже нельзя.

Итак, Стив открывает глаза.

***

Брюс снова открывает глаза.

— Тихо, тихо. Хороший мальчик, — говорят ему.

«Почему со мной разговаривают как с животным?» — хочет спросить Брюс, но получается страшный, невнятный рёв, и, испугавшись, Брюс начинает метаться по клетке, больно расшибая бока.

— Тише. Ну тише же. Ты в безопасности. Хороший, очень хороший мальчик.

— На кошек это не действует, ты в курсе?

— А что на котов действует? Я, знаешь ли, не фелинолог! А — киса-киса… Кис-кис! А вот гляди, что у меня есть…

Брюс рычит, прижимая уши к голове, но вроде как заинтересован: пахнет очень вкусно. Пахнет едой. А он так давно голоден!

Брюс перестаёт рычать и принюхивается повнимательней. Мясо уже не вполне свежее, но всё ещё вкусное и вроде бы вполне себе пригодное к поеданию.

"Можно мне этого мяса?" — хочет спросить Брюс, но получается только вопросительное и почти угрожающее:

— Мр?

Эта неспособность изъясняться внятно снова пугает Брюса и почти повергает обратно в какую-то пучину, которая ему страшна и непонятна. 

Но Брюс удерживается.

А потом вдруг осознаёт, что люди в белых халатах мелкие, а сам он огромный, и на руках у него — зеленая шерсть, и вовсе это не руки, а скорее даже лапы… И в клетку вкатывают целую тележку с тушей коровы, и быстро-быстро захлопывают решетчатую дверь.

И дальше Брюс не думает, а с жадностью вгрызается в мясо, которого катастрофически мало, и всё опять делается блёклым, невнятным и бессмысленным.

***

Проснувшись однажды в двадцать первом веке, Стив с облегчением вздыхает — не тысяча лет. Люди не разделились на морлоков и элоев.

В целом век двадцать первый ничем не лучше века тридцать первого — слишком много всего непонятного. Но если с непонятными вещами Стив бы ещё как-то справился, то вот непонятные люди его совершенно смущают.

И вот, наконец, облегчение.

Он встречает парня, который ему говорит:

— Иногда я сплю на полу. Потому что важно чувствовать под собой землю. Если где что происходит, то по вибрации сразу понятно. Я однажды умудрился проснуться за пятнадцать секунд до взрыва и откатиться в окоп. Повезло, что не задело осколками. А то, знаешь, меня бы здесь не было.

— О, — отвечает Стив. — В меня однажды попала граната. Провёл целую неделю в лазарете.

А потом: 

— Стив Роджерс, — и протягивает руку.

— Да, я понял ещё задолго до истории про гранату, — отвечает парень. — Привет, Кэп. А я — Сэм Уилсон.

Рукопожатие у Сэма хорошее, а его кот уже о чем-то мурлыкает с Черри. Кот, кстати, красавец. Угольно-чёрный, очень гладкий, тонкий и изящный, он, должно быть, ведёт свой род от тех кошек, которым поклонялись древние египтяне и чьи прекрасные фигурки во множестве выставлены в музее египтологии.

— А он, — кивает на кота Сэм, — Алекс. И вместе мы работаем в ветеранском центре. Помогаем ребятам, оставшимся без котов, и котам, оставшимся без партнеров. У нас прекрасный донорский штат. Не желаешь как-нибудь заглянуть?

— Когда-то я тоже пытался помочь котам… — задумчиво отвечает Стив. — Но в конце концов через неделю или две они всё равно погибали от тоски.

— Ого. У тебя два кота и сил хватало ещё и на третьего? Ну ты монстр.

Современные люди, когда говорят что-то вроде "ну ты монстр" или там "да ты псих", вовсе ничего плохого не имеют в виду. Наоборот — выражают восхищение. Например: “Вот же укуренный наркоман!”

Стив охотно записывает в свой блокнот адрес ветеранского центра и продолжает пробежку. Он про себя знает — если не пробежать с утра положенные тридцать миль, весь день будет насмарку.

***

Тони Старк много в чём хорош, но главным своим достоинством считает то, что умеет чувствовать, когда уже ему хватит. Он не алкоголик и умеет вовремя остановиться. Именно поэтому именно сейчас он говорит:

— Мне, пожалуй, пора баиньки. 

Она пьяно смеётся. Она в этот раз опять безымянна, но напоминает Тони медсестру в госпитале Афганистана.

Но это ничего, Тони способен с этим справиться. Он вообще в последнее время молодец — он не пил уже полгода, а с травкой окончательно завязал ещё до Афганистана. Так что он почти чистенький.

В постели обнаруживается, кстати, и светлая макушка. Парень этот весь почти скрыт одеялами и пледами, потому что, как смутно припоминается, ночью они играли в какую-то игру, правила которой Тони понимал только смутно, а ведь у него коэффициент интеллекта не менее ста девяноста. Так вот. Макушка светлая, плечи широкие, талия узкая, так что Тони даже раздумывает насчёт того, не разбудить ли этого…

Он, кстати, Тони кого-то смутно напоминает.

Но нет. Тони сказал, что ему хватит. Ему хватит во всех смыслах. Он скатывается с кровати, невнятно бормочет:

— Ну, вы тут развлекайтесь и ни в чём себе не отказывайте…

А сам уходит к себе. В свою спальню он не пускает никого и никогда. У него с этим строго. Он. Это.

Пеппер уже спит. Тони решает не чистить зубы — волевым усилием. Пол слишком сильно шатается. И как-то… грустно.

Просыпается Тони трезвым — как стёклышко. И рыдающим — как младенец.

Остатки сна постепенно уплывают из памяти, но Тони знает, что ему снилось. Это всё девушка с внешностью афганской медсестры. Это всё, конечно, она.

Тони рыдает, прижимая Пеппер к себе, но на этот раз вроде бы не кричал. Поэтому всё в порядке.

Тони снилось — это он тоже знает — как Инсен копался в его груди. Запускал руки по локоть. И зачем-то тыкал пальцами в сердце.

***

Стив искренне и честно намерен посетить ветеранский центр вот буквально завтра же, но завтра происходит пресс-конференция, незапланированная, Стива спешно выдергивают из Вашингтона. 

Затем он пытается познакомиться поближе со своей командой, для чего пробует поговорить с Наташей, но из разговора ничего путного не выходит.

Быть может, потому, что Стив думает: может, Наташе подошла бы Черри. А то несправедливо, что у Стива два кота, а Наташа явственно несчастна. Может, Черри Наташе и предназначена, просто пришлось подождать семьдесят лет.

Но когда он об этом заикается, Наташа качает головой:

— Мы с твоей кошкой несовместимы. Совершенно. Я вообще к ней ничего не чувствую. Так что живи себе спокойно. Не пробуй спасти ещё и меня.

И Стиву кажется, будто его вежливо, но жёстко отбрили.

Будто он сделал что-то не то. Впрочем, ему довольно часто так кажется. Вероятно, он пока не очень вписывается. Но он быстро учится. И однажды двадцать первый век перестанет его из себя выдавливать. В один прекрасный день.

Нынешний день вовсе не прекрасен.

Нынешний день начинался как обычно — пробежкой и завтраком, а продолжился прогулкой по крыше небоскрёба Старка. От вида, открывающегося со сто какого-то этажа у Стива до сих пор перехватывает дыхание. Он не боится высоты, даже несмотря на падение в океан. Но вид… Стоило бы ещё побывать у Ниагарского водопада. 

Так вот, Стив стоит на крыше, на самом краю, и смотрит вниз.

— Если ты сейчас спрыгнешь вниз, моим адвокатам придётся очень долго доказывать мою невиновность, — говорят из-за спины. — Приплетут ведь если не прямое убийство, то обязательно решат, что своей безнравственностью я потряс твое бедное замшелое воображение так, что ты не сумел дальше жить.

Стив оборачивается и улыбается.

— Привет. Нет, я вовсе не собирался прыгать, просто вид тут такой, что дух захватывает.

— Ради этого вида всё и затевалось, — пожимает плечами Тони Старк.

Тони Старк выглядит так, будто только-только из модного салона. Стив знает, кстати, что Тони, вероятно, только встал, и, скорее всего, процесс подъёма заключался в том, чтобы поднять лицо с верстака и оглядеться по сторонам. Тони Старк, как Стив уже успел выяснить, очень много работает. Делает всякие удивительные вещи. Поэтому вряд ли то, что пишут о нём в газетах, правда. Но вот что правда: Тони Старк в любой ситуации выглядит замечательно. Дорого. Так, как самому Стиву никогда не удавалось. На пресс-конференциях рядом с Тони Стиву всегда кажется, что футболка на нём сидит плохо, а брюки мятые. И нестерпимо хочется пригладить волосы. Так что…

— Очень… здорово. Но ты вообще очень много всего замечательного делаешь, — неловко бормочет Стив. Вот. Опять. Опять ему кажется, что от него пахнет потом.

Старк улыбается нехорошей, неприятной улыбкой. 

— Ты что, всё ещё не читал газет?

— В газетах и в наше время писали бог знает что. Не думаю, что сейчас газетчики стали честнее.

— О. Ну. Ладно. У меня есть кое-что для тебя. На случай, если гигантская металлическая тварь опять попытается перекусить тебя пополам. Идём-ка в мастерскую.

Но не успевают. Как и всегда в жизни Стива, всё происходит неожиданно, и он счастлив, что коты всё ещё спят в их общей спальне. Или он надеется, что спят.

Потому что сверху — буквально — врезается целый…

Стив успевает схватить Тони и прикрыть его собой. А больше ничего не успевает.

***

Наташе выделили комнаты на том же этаже, что и Клинту. Поэтому очень скоро он оказался в её постели. Она возвратилась из душа и чуть было его не пристрелила. Дурная у него привычка — забывать постучаться.

Она сказала Санни:

— Ну хоть ты бы приглядывал за своим партнером. Пристрелю ведь ненароком.

И спрятала пистолет в карман халата. А Санни хмыкнул. Вроде как он тут ни при чём.

А хороший пистолет, хоть и мелкашка. Фил подбирал.

Наташа садится на край кровати и начинает заплетать на ночь косу. Думает: может, состричь к чертовой матери. С этой шевелюрой её видала уже куча народу. Выстричь под ёжик и обесцветить. Тогда станет походить на мышь, а её род деятельности требует непримечательности.

Фил подбирал ей этот образ секс-бомбы с огненной гривой, потому что Старка нужно было ловить на что-нибудь по-настоящему яркое. У него ведь, достоверно известно, все модели журнала "Максим" за прошлый год и штуки три Миссис Крольчихи из "Плэйбоя" в постели побывали. Но теперь, когда Фил мёртв…

Ситвелл. Сработаются ли они с Ситвеллом? Наташа не знает. Она не хочет с ним срабатываться. Почему она, в конце концов, должна? Она так устала. Она ложится на своей стороне кровати, и Клинт перекатывается к ней поближе. Но трогать не решается. Они с Клинтом сегодня оба несколько раз умерли, и запах грязи, слизи пришельцев и умирания никак не вымывался из волос.

Наташа протягивает руку и гладит Клинта по плечу. Глаза у Клинта теперь нормальные, не фосфоресцирующе-синие. Но и неживые.

— Он умер, — говорит Наташа. — В этом никто не виноват, кроме ублюдка Локи. Но Фил умер. Прямое ранение в сердце. Вероятно, он и понять ничего не успел. Я закрыла ему глаза.

Клинт шумно выдыхает. 

— Ситвелла он готовил себе на замену, но я не уверена, что Ситвелл готов. И… Я ему не доверяю.

Клинт мотает головой:

— После Фила никто не может быть достаточно готов.

Они не говорят о том, что Фил умер и место в постели теперь пусто. Они не говорят о том, что, чёрт возьми, кто угодно, только не Фил. Они вообще не очень умеют говорить.

Наташа весь день ничего не чувствовала. Нечто вроде онемения от анестезии — вата, возникающая, когда лечат зуб (в Союзе зубы ей лечили без анестезии). А теперь онемение начало проходить.

И Наташа сделалась зла до безумия, до бешенства, до белизны перед глазами. Она лежала и злилась, и не могла остановиться, прекратить, заснуть.

И в конце концов сказала:

— Мы одни друг у друга остались. Только попробуй тоже свалить. Только попробуй. Я…

Наташа сжала кулаки. Дальше смерти нет ничего. Нечем угрожать.

— Я… Рескрипта забрали в приют ЩИТа. Хочу завтра сходить поглядеть. И поглядеть на того, кого подберут в партнёры.

— А сама не хочешь… попробоваться?

Наташа и подумать не может о том, чтобы взять себе Рескрипта. Кота, который был Филу ближе неё даже, Наташи. Это не ревность. Это боль до ненависти.

***

Первым, что Стив услышал, было:

— Ты серьёзно заслонил меня собой?

А увидел — рассерженное лицо Тони Старка. 

— Мне-то ничего не сделается, — растерянно прошептал Стив.

— У тебя из ноги торчит кусок… эм. Сейчас это называется "современным искусством".

— Та скульптура из гостиной? — с трудом припомнил Стив.

— Её сестра, — хмуро кивнул Тони. 

Тони — Стив моргнул — был теперь облачён в этот его костюм-броню. А вокруг… Стив с трудом повернул голову.

Наверно, вокруг что-то взорвалось.

— Лежи и не дёргайся, — злобно приказал Тони. — Помощь в пути. Просто мы на сто тридцать шестом этаже, а лифты не работают. И посадить вертолёт теперь некуда.

— Ты… сам?

— У меня вся спина — здоровенный синяк. А так ничего. В норме.

— Почки?

— Мои почки в норме, Кэп. О своих лучше подумай. И вообще — молчи. Помощь будет через двадцать минут. Будет неловко, если ребята не успеют и окажется, что они зря бежали сто тридцать шесть этажей.

— Я крепкий.

— Железобетонный.

Стив улыбается и, кажется, теряет сознание. Или засыпает, потому что ему снится, будто Тони Старк держит его за руку, а лицо вылизывают кошки.

***

— Пеппер ужасно занудная. И всезнайка, — сообщает Стабен. — Но сексуальная.

— Вот как, — бормочет Стив и чувствует, что горло пересохло ужасно. — Ты ей это сказал?

— Вот ещё. А ты спи. Идиот.

***

Брюс Беннер больше не Брюс. А Ньютона он, выходит, погубил.

***

В следующий раз Стабена поблизости не обнаруживается, а Черри спит на подушке рядом и щекочет шерстью нос, так что Стив чихает.

— Проснулся, — без особого восторга сообщает Тони Старк, который сидит в солнцезащитных очках на белом больничном стуле. 

— Да, — отвечает Стив, стараясь не шевелиться и не уронить с подушки Черри.

— Говорят, ты чуть не умер. Но не умер, а через неделю будешь бегать.

— Хорошо. Мне уже случалось… не умирать.

Тони Старк придвигается ближе и спускает очки на самый кончик носа. И разглядывает Стива так внимательно, что делается неловко.

— Ты мне жизнь спас. А ещё я бы послушал истории про своего отца, раз ты его знал ближе, чем я. Скорее всего. Но сейчас тебе нужно отдыхать.

— О. Твои родители. Они же погибли. Я не знал твоей матери, но… Мне так жаль. 

Стив тяжело вздыхает и, чувствуя себя странно, уплывает.

***

Брюс в очередной раз обнаруживает себя в клетке, но теперь клетка огромна, а сам он — мал. Он к тому же совершенно голый и грязный.

— Доктор Беннер? — спрашивает его человек… Брюс смутно признаёт в нём доктора Лейснера, специалиста в области… Брюс сам себе будто чужой, а в голове вата вместо мозгов. Он стыдливо прикрывает промежность, но, разумеется, делу это мало помогает. 

— Да. Что случилось? Что со мной произошло?

— А что последнее вы помните?

Лейснер явственно его опасается и близко к клетке не подходит. Притом улыбается сочувственно, но фальшиво и неловко.

— Я проводил эксперимент. Я несколько раз перепроверял расчёты, ожидалось, что я получу некоторый заряд бодрости и слегка помолодею. Буквально на месяц. Я планировал проводить эксперимент на самых низких мощностях.

— Ну. Вероятно, в расчёты закралась ошибка. И, знаете, ставить эксперименты на себе — не лучшая идея.

— Где мой кот?

— О. Мы сами пока не очень понимаем. Но хотели бы показать вам записи с видеокамер.

Глава 7

Наташа решает жить себе и жить дальше, потому что — а что ей ещё остаётся?

Они с Клинтом почти не разговаривают, но ночью неизменно оказываются в одной постели. Обмениваются теплом своих тел, потому что только его они друг другу и могут дать. Они оба не сильны в утешении.

— Помнишь, — спрашивает однажды Клинт, — как я тебя нашёл?

— Такое вряд ли забудешь. Ты всадил мне дротик с транквилизатором в задницу.

— Это потому что твоя задница привлекает внимание. В неё, знаешь, очень легко целиться. Так вот, ты мне тогда уже очень понравилась. И не только из-за задницы. Я не знал, что тебя планируют перевербовать, но Фил велел быть с тобой особенно осторожным. Он, конечно, приглядел тебя сразу.

— Он отмазал меня от пожизненного заключения.

— Забавное совпадение — меня тоже.

Но дальше говорить о Филе не выходит. Наташа думает, что и потом не выйдет. Смысл говорить? Люди умирают. От них ничего не остаётся. Кроме, пожалуй, камня на кладбище, но Наташа и на камень для себя не надеется. Она думает: лучше бы её кремировали, а прах развеяли над рекой. Она умрёт, но говорить о ней не будут, потому что никого, кто мог бы, не останется. Ну, Клинт, пожалуй, иногда вспомнит, если сам её переживёт (Наташа на это искренне надеется).

***

Брюс смотрит. И медленно понимает. И ему так страшно, как ещё никогда в жизни не бывало.

Он…

Он. Они с Ньютоном теперь — одно.

Одно зелёное гигантское чудовище. Гигантский зелёный кот, который играет с машинами, как с мячиками, и лапой способен сбить вертолёт.

В Брюсе клокочут гнев, боль и злость. Но Брюс держится. Держится.

А потом всё равно теряет себя.

***

А Стив Роджерс — неплохой парень, Наташа готова признать. Ну, для древнего мужика, проспавшего семьдесят лет во льду — неплох. А так…

Он очень уж славный.

Таких не берут в разведку.

***

Стив действительно проводит в госпитале целую неделю. Ему невыразимо скучно всё то время, когда не больно. А больно ему довольно долго, потому что нельзя же его всё время накачивать тяжелыми наркотиками, а лёгкое обезболивающее на него не действует (разве что делается задумчиво и грустно). 

Так что Стив отвлекается как может — читает новости в Сети, разгадывает кроссворды (что чертовски сложно, потому что он, оказывается, не знает примерно половину загаданных слов). Рассказывает Тони Старку про его отца.

Тони Старк обычно приходит под вечер и садится в шикарное кресло, достойное, значит, самого Тони Старка. И слушает.

И Стив рассказывает, хотя чувствует чудовищную неловкость. 

А кости срастаются. 

И Стива почему-то нельзя волновать, поэтому никто не говорит ему, что означал тот взрыв. 

***

Брюсу приходит в голову, что так — пунктирами и перерывами — жить нельзя. И что он очень виноват. И, к счастью, никто не погиб. Из людей. А Ньютона он всё-таки убил, потому что не считать же за жизнь вот это вот бездумное существование монстра?

Брюс пробует с собой что-нибудь сделать, но у него быстро иссякает фантазия, а наблюдают за ним круглые сутки. Хорошо хоть, в смирительную рубашку не одевают. Очень не хватает Ньютона. Начинает с ним разговаривать вслух. Представлять, что он рядом. Снятся сны, в которых бесконечно просит прощения. Но таков верный путь к безумию, знает.

Чего он не знает: что с ним намерены сделать.

Но у него всё ещё очень высокий уровень интеллекта. Он гораздо умнее Лейснера и любого из тех, что наблюдает за ним по ту сторону стеклянной стены.

Тогда Брюс берёт себя в руки и начинает думать. И додумывается до двух вещей.

Первая, самая важная: нужно научиться держать себя в руках. Аутотренинг, медитация, счёт овец — что угодно, лишь бы не выпустить из себя в мир монстра. Он, кстати, был уверен, что мистер Джекил и доктор Хайд — это такая метафора. В его случае не метафора. Оказалось.

Вторая, не столь важная, скорее, неотложная: нужно бежать. Бежать далеко, быстро, туда, где нет людей. Туда, где можно будет сесть и спокойно подумать, что же с собой теперь сделать. Потому что он знает: он не только опасен сам по себе. Он опасен ещё и тем, что уже мелькают безликие люди в костюмах, задают вопросы, кидают на него задумчивые взгляды. Они, разумеется, найдут ему применение. Он ведь теперь вроде ядерной боеголовки — предмет понятного назначения.

***

Клинт молодец. Он себе так говорит.

Ему не хочется секса и кажется, будто и никогда уже в жизни не захочется. Потому что секс он теперь может себе представить только с Филом, а с Филом…

Ну.

Клинт молодец: хорошо держится. И старается держать Наташу, но как тут такую удержишь. Санни ему говорит:

— Чувак, всё плохо. Но ещё будет хорошо. Точно тебе говорю.

И Клинт ему верит. У Санни точно ещё будет в жизни хорошо.

А потом звонит Фьюри и говорит:

— Бери Романов и живо ко мне в офис. Старка с Роджерсом тоже прихвати. И Беннера. У меня тут новости. Всякие разные.

Часть II. Большой бум

Глава 1

У Брока Рамлоу есть в жизни хорошее. Неправда, что нет. У Брока есть квартирка в Бруклине, хотя чаще всего он ночует в казарме. Но квартирка есть. В ней койка, холодильник и телевизор, чтобы было чем занять мозги, когда не при исполнении.

Есть ещё ноутбук, но Брок использует его только для того, чтобы скачивать порнуху. Из окна его спальни вид так себе — на глухую кирпичную стену соседнего дома. Но для жизни этого вполне достаточно. Ему.

А ещё у него есть Иоланда. Иоланде отведена вторая спальня в его квартире, и там вид из окна получше. Там целый кусок неба и оживленный перекресток, так, чтобы всегда было интересно выглянуть.

У Иоланды есть всё необходимое, всё самое дорогое и удобное, с учётом её особенностей: у Иоланды аллергия на латекс и никель. Для верности комната её обставлена мебелью из натурального дерева, выстлана шерстяным ковром ручной работы, обита шёлковыми обоями. Для Иоланды Броку ничего не жаль.

Если Брок и включает свой компьютер не ради порнушки, то только чтобы поразглядывать витрины интернет-магазинов на предмет того, чем бы ещё порадовать Иоланду.

Например, появились спреи, делающие 3шерсть особенно мягкой и шелковистой, и Брок решает, что обязательно закажет такой завтра, с основным заказом. Потому что у Иоланды очень приятная шерсть — белоснежная, без единого темного пятнышка, длинная и нежная, словно облако. Брок любит зарываться в эту шерсть пальцами. Если, разумеется, Иоланда в настроении.

У Брока есть в жизни счастливое, и оно, безусловно, целиком заключено в Иоланде.

Он никогда не берёт её на миссии, потому что это опасно. Никогда не отпускает гулять после восьми часов вечера — на улицах нынче чёрт знает что творится. Однажды он буквально снял с неё какого-то грязного, нахального котяру, от души пнув его под зад.

Он спросил Иоланду, ну что, что она в нём нашла? Он, разумеется, приятно пах. И вообще, хорошим девочкам часто нравятся плохие парни. А она просто слишком невинна и неискушён0на.

Брок сам — плохой парень, он это вполне осознаёт. Может, поэтому Иоланда любит его беззаветной кошачьей любовью.

Она досталась ему совсем крохой…

***

Фил чувствовал себя довольно странно, но ему было позволительно — ведь он умер. Он, кстати, успел умирание прочувствовать в подробностях: сперва у него занемели руки. Потом он начал замерзать целиком, будто бы на миссии в Сибири, буквально до костей, и ему даже показалось, что он слышит хриплый окрик своего тогдашнего куратора.

Потом остановилось сердце. Фил, как и положено, видел всё сужающийся тоннель со светом в конце — его мозг погибал от кислородного голодания. А потом его хорошенько встряхнули и сказали: "Ну нет. Так просто ты не уйдёшь". И тогда начался форменный ад.

Филу вскрыли черепную коробку и принялись тыкать в мозги пальцем и зачем-то бить током. А он всё думал, что лучше бы его убили, но жалко Рескрипта и Клинта с Наташей. Они, конечно, ещё остаются друг у друга, но Наташа недавно потеряла кота. Она ещё не в порядке. Хотя она сильная девочка. Хорошая. Такая… думал сперва, когда читал её личное дело, что она садистка, как большинство советских агентов. Оказалось, она очень тонкая. Как и Клинт, кстати, несмотря на его выкрутасы.

Фил даже пробует улыбнуться, вспомнив, как Клинт подменил кофе Фьюри на бескофеиновый. Но улыбаться Филу больно и тяжело. 

***

А вот в работе Брока ничего хорошего на самом деле нет. Грязная у него работа. Но тут какое дело: хочешь жить — умей вертеться. Особенно когда нужны деньги. На себя-то Броку, понятно, много не нужно. Бабами он не увлекается, в карты не играет, на скачках деньги не просаживает. Бывает, конечно, хочется этакого, и тогда снимает шлюху или уламывает какую из лаборанток в отделе "Зет". Но это почти всегда акции разовые.

Если Брок и тратит деньги на что-то сверх обычных нужд, то это хорошее курево и приличная выпивка. Но в целом он скучен настолько, что даже Роллинз называет его домохозяйкой. А уж Роллинз, примерный семьянин и отец троих детей, сам отнюдь не весельчак. В общем, Брок зауряден и этим фактом доволен, потому что его работа жрёт силы и нервы. 

Его работа отвратительна, но кто-то должен её делать. Так Брок говорит себе иногда, но всё реже, потому что наконец приработался и привык. Как и привык, наверно, тот, отмороженный, из отдела "Зет". Отморозок без кота тоже нужен этому миру, потому что грязная работа существует, хотите вы этого или нет.

Человек по своей природе производит много говна. Поэтому ассенизатор — самый важный человек. Он позволяет вам не шлёпать по лужам дерьма, как люди шлёпали когда-то давно, лет, может, сто или там тыщу назад. Точно Брок не помнит, но где-то читал или слышал.

Ну и так вот. Брок нужен этому миру. Отморозок нужен тоже.

А в свободное время Брок заказывает Иоланде новый продвинутый планшет, чтобы ей удобней было общаться в социальных сетях со своими друзьями и она не чувствовала себя покинутой, пока Брока нет дома.

Ещё у Брока на стене есть плакат с Капитаном Америка, потому что Кэп крут — у него целых два кота. Целых два, вот мужик-то. Брок его очень уважает.

У Брока жизнь заурядна, но в ней есть смысл. Она не пустая. Она получше, чем у многих. 

***

А Стив огляделся по сторонам и сказал:

— Что ж, надеюсь, в городской канализационной системе не водится никого крупнее аллигатора.

— Это всё неправда. ДЖАРВИС проверял и сказал, что тут в основном крысы и лягушки, несколько ужей и парочка анаконд. Но мелких.

— И хорошо.

И они продолжали идти вперёд в темноте. Преимущественно шлёпали по грязи, иногда — протискивались через узкие проломы и лазы, а однажды Стиву пришлось выломать решетку.

Очень скоро молчание Тони Старку прискучило, и он потребовал:

— Расскажи ещё про моего папашу. 

***

История про Говарда номер один выглядит так: однажды его всё-таки вывезли на передовую. Не то чтобы он был трус, но он считался слишком ценным, чтобы его жизнью попусту рисковать. В принципе, Стив был с этим мнением согласен, а ещё — неприятно, когда гражданские путаются под ногами. А Говард для Стива успел стать гражданским накрепко. Стив как-то сам не заметил, как стал мыслить и видеть жизнь в цветах войны.

А ведь вообще-то Стив был когда-то против войны, резко и категорически. Но вот. Он убивал людей. И в борделе далеко от линии фронта, в спокойном совершенно месте, куда их всех отправили отдохнуть маленько и поправить мозги, он вдруг услышал нечто вроде взрыва и прямо в момент… этот самый момент, почти уже кончив, свалился с кровати и утянул за собой девушку. Девушка закричала вовсе не от удовольствия. Впрочем, Стив не уверен, что проститутки способны испытывать от своей работы удовольствие. Все, кого он встречал, выглядели усталыми, отчаявшимися и разочарованными. И первое время он благородно платил, но не пользовался оплаченным. А потом. Ну, потом. Он тоже в некотором роде слишком устал, отчаялся и разочаровался. И ему нужно иногда иметь возможность обнимать тёплое тело. И ему тоже бывает одиноко на офицерской койке. И…

Ему нужно было чувствовать себя живым и ни о чём не думать. Так что он стал… пользоваться. Со стыдом. А потом привык и уже даже не думал. После войны подумает. Пегги, кстати, знает. Должна знать. Но с Пегги у них всё всерьёз и будет, обязательно будет свой дом. И свои дети. 

Так вот, Говард. Говард оказался на передовой впервые, и его потащили только потому, что столкнулись с совершенно непонятной хренью, полной чертовщиной. И нужно было разобраться, потому что она жрала людей. Натурально. 

Это были Альпы, итальянские, с их горными виноградниками и дикими козами. С чернорубашечниками тоже, как без них, но вот эта штука выглядела куда опасней. Выглядела она как совершенно обычная пещера. И днём ею, кажется, и была. Собственно, это была очень хорошая пещера — сухая, достаточно большая, со сводом настолько высоким, что даже Стиву не приходилось пригибать голову. Идеальное место для лагеря, и никому бы не пришлось рыть ненавистные окопы. Тем более что лето сорок четвёртого выдалось жарким и сухим, и даже ночью можно было лежать на голой земле и не мёрзнуть. Собственно, пещера нужна была только для того, чтобы держать в ней боеприпасы и продовольствие да в самую духоту после полудня не зажариться до хрустящей корочки.

А так-то все спали на свежем воздухе, наслаждаясь чистым звёздным небом над головой и возможностью в кои-то веки не натягивать маскировочные сети и брезент. 

И вот в одну из ночей в пещере кто-то принялся громко и жалобно плакать, а плакать там было некому — Стив сам лично стоял на посту в самые сонные ночные часы и знал достоверно, что не проспал и не проморгал. Весь их расширенный отряд поднялся по тревоге и ребята с фонарями облазили пещеру сверху донизу, но никого плачущего не обнаружили. Впрочем, и плач прекратился.

А с утра обнаружилось, что пропал парень из местных партизан, Педро. Сперва, разумеется, списали на то, что парень поразмыслил-поразмыслил — да и возвратился в родную деревню. Не то чтобы его кто-то вслух осудил — нужно, чтобы кто-то пахал эту землю. Этой земле определённо пахарь и виноградарь нужнее солдата, к тому же не самого лучшего. Так что: пожали плечами и забыли. А ещё через день нашли обглоданные до белизны кости. И фляжку Педро — такую запоминающуюся, в расшитом чехле — рядом с костями. 

А после в пещере опять заплакали.

И пропал Кастильо. 

И хотя лагерь спешно перенесли на две мили южнее, чертовщина продолжилась. По ночами теперь прекрасно было видно издали, что тут всё сияет неживым, желтовато-зеленым гнилым светом.

Стив доложил начальству. Начальство подумало и решило, что по всякой чертовщине у них главный эксперт — Старк. Так Старк со своим котом Стивеном оказались практически на передовой.

— Говорят, местные девчонки в шестнадцать выглядят как ангелы, а в двадцать шесть — уже страх божий. Ну так мне они в двадцать шесть и не нужны, а на шестнадцатилетних я бы поглазел.

И подмигнул. Потом пощупал Стивовы плечи и сообщил:

— Надо же, держатся ещё. Хорошая работа, а?

Впрочем, после стал серьёзен и начал выгружать штуковины, одна другой чудней. Какие-то усатые антеннами, растопорщенные проводами, пружинно блестящие. Всякие разные. Стив не только не знал им названия, но и полагал, что сам Говард не знает тоже, потому что недавно выдумал, а с названиями у него всегда было туго. 

А ночью они с Говардом вдвоем отправились на разведку. Стив прихватил щит и парочку пистолетов, Говард — все свои топорщащиеся штуки, а Баки оставили за старшего в лагере, хотя он отчаянно протестовал.

Но Стив решил, что своей шеей рисковать готов, шеей Говарда рискует генералитет, а вот шею Баки следует беречь, потому что она хрупкая и вообще Стиву дорога.

Так вот.

Поближе к пещере у Стива на всём теле встопорщились волоски и жутко зачесалось в носу, а Говард быстро-быстро щёлкал этими своими приборчиками. Стив изготовился и решил стрелять, не спрашивая, кто идёт.

А затем…

Затем завыло. Завыло так громко, что слышали, наверно, даже на Сицилии. У Стива заложило уши, а Говард выглядел бледным, будто с минуты на минуту грохнется в обморок.

Тогда Стив выстрелил раз и другой в направлении воплей, а потом решился — и выпустил всю обойму. Вой смолк. Говард, безмозглая его итальяшкина душа, попёр в эту пещеру напролом, через заросли, а его приборы пищали, мигали лампами, искрили…

— Чёрт. Чёрт-чёрт-чёрт!

Стив выхватил второй пистолет. 

Пещера теперь не просто сияла — нестерпимо полыхала тем же гнилушечным светом. А из неё…

Морда у чудовища была… чудовищной. Глаза — огромные и белесые, и будто слепые. И совершенно кошачий нос, которым тварь принюхивалась. И, принюхавшись, безошибочно двинулась в сторону людей. 

Говард этого ужаса будто и не замечал, и Стив мутно подумал: “Вот же гражданский”. И выпустил в морду ещё одну обойму. Тварь только разве поморщилась. Говард… Говард выглядел теперь так, будто вот-вот совершит величайшее в своей жизни открытие.

— А! Понял!

И швырнул в тварь какую-то из штуковин. Тварь послушно поймала пастью и тут же проглотила. Издала ещё один утробный вопль и…

Просто взорвалась ошметками.

— Фу, — проворчал Говард, утираясь белоснежным платком. — Зато никто не скажет, что хоть одна женщина ушла от Старка неудовлетворённой. Эта, гляди, аж лопнула от удовольствия. И дала мне очень ценный материал для размышлений. Я использую эту идею в новой разработке вооружения.

Стив только моргал глазами и повторял про себя: “Гражданский. Гражданский, блядь”.

— Так это была… женщина?

— У неё сиськи болтались. Не заметил?

Стив — не заметил. Стив в морду смотрел. А Старк — ниже морды.

***

— Не все люди заслуживают своих котов, — сказал сенатор Пирс, и Брок кивнул. Так точно. Он слышал, что Романов, например, подставила своего кота. Теперь бескотная и совершенно не переживает. И даже когда её несчастный кот был жив, выглядел он вечно ободранным. За такое, по хорошему, нужно бы публично пороть, как по Броку.

— Не все люди в принципе могут заботиться о котах. Некоторые — не могут. Некоторые вообще ни о ком заботиться не могут, даже оплата парковки уже для них сложна. А ещё есть люди, которые только вредят.

Тут Брок тоже кивает. Есть такие люди. Собой он гордится: его кошка идеальна. И зубы у нее прекрасные, ни одного леченого, все здоровые.

— Иногда общество нуждается в чистке. Немцы были неправы и выбрали какие-то совершенно дикие способы, которые навредили больше, чем хоть сколько-то помогли. Но сам понимаешь, естественный отбор больше не работает, нездоровые общественные элементы продолжают существовать. Грубо говоря, ведьм больше не сжигают на кострах.

Брок и опять кивнул: Пирс этот всё больше ему нравился. Правильные вещи говорил.

— Они только занимают место и тратят ресурс, который мог бы быть потрачен на что-то другое, более полезное обществу. Например, у нас всё ещё до десяти тысяч кошек в год погибают от насилия со стороны партнеров. Мы могли бы финансировать программы их защиты. Да и отбор партнеров, увы, оставляет желать лучшего.

У самого Пирса кошка, говорят, инопланетная. Божественная. Её никто толком не видел, так, краем глаза. Говорят, она натурально сияет. То ли синим, то ли золотым. Но, в общем, такой кошки никто ещё никогда не видел.

Брок кивает и кивает.

А потом получает эту работу. Это отличная работа.

***

— Мистика, — с недоверием хмыкнул Тони. — Вот уж никогда не верил в привидений. И папаша мой не верил.

— А это и не привидение было. Это был очередной неудачный гидровский эксперимент. Они, кажется, пытались скрестить человека и кота. Я не учёный, я не понимаю, как так можно. Но вот. Эта тварь не походила ни на человека, ни на кота и, кажется, была совершенно неуправляемая. Не знаю, зачем они оставили её в живых. Может, решили, что так она нам доставит неприятности — хоть какая-то польза для нацистов.

— Странно, что в отцовских записях ничего такого не упоминается. Впрочем, часть дневников и журналов он уничтожил. Всё, что счёл бесперспективным.

— Говард был… пожалуй, он на самом деле был гением. Но и у него случались неудачи. Например вот та, с самой дальнобойной винтовкой в мире.

— О, это он мне тоже не рассказывал. 

***

Первое время Брока, разумеется, испытывают, он всё прекрасно понимает. За те полгода, что он занимается по-настоящему тошнотворными вещами, он успевает многое понять и о многом подумать.

После каждой смены он долго и тщательно моется с дезинфицирующим средством, чтобы Иоланда не унюхала чего лишнего. Она, разумеется, кое-что подозревает, она же не дурочка. И приходит спать к Броку в кровать, потому что вместе теплее, безопаснее и — они ведь по жизни только и есть друг у друга.

Иногда Брок задумывается над тем, что бы сказала его мамуля, если бы узнала, чем её сын теперь зарабатывает на жизнь.

Мамуля его была та ещё карга и стерва, но предельно откровенная. Она, насколько Брок помнит, работала проституткой лет, что ли, пять после того, как папаша бросил её с двухлетним Броком в каком-то засраном городишке в Айове без цента в кармане. Унёс даже дешёвое серебряное кольцо, которое подарил мамуле, когда за ней ухаживал. Так вот, она работала проституткой, приводила мужиков к ним в трейлер. Но всегда вела себя прилично, не пила. А по выходным водила Брока в библиотеку, всё надеялась, что из Брока получится учёный. Копила деньги ему на приличную школу и колледж. Так и не скопила. А из Брока так и не получился учёный. Но она всегда была с ним честна, тут не отнимешь. Пизду называла, впрочем, пиздой, а хер — хером. И требовала, чтобы Брок свой хер куда попало без резинки не совал. Это был один из самых ценных советов, который мать могла дать сыну, и он пригодился. Но так вот. Мамуля вряд ли когда думала, что Брок станет тем, кем стал. А она умерла от СПИДа в сорок один. Умирать она, кстати, не хотела. Очень.

В общем, Брок о чём?

Брок о том, что уж он-то выбился в люди. 

А через полгода его перевели в блок "Зет", сначала на обслуживание. Полы мыть, ящики пробирок таскать, за зомбяками убирать. Так себе тоже работёнка, но он не гордый. Ему сказали: продержишься месяц, переведем на нормальную работу. Месяц он продержался. Насмотрелся всякого, конечно, но привык. В жизни и похуже бывает, уж он-то знает. И Отморозка, кстати, тоже успел увидеть, хотя и издали. Интересно ж было, о ком все шепчутся. Ну, отморозок как отморозок…

И вправду, через месяц его перевели в приличное место и сразу повысили до командира отряда. "Страйк", так они теперь назывались.

И они работали с Капитаном Америка. Настоящим Капитаном Америка. Мужиком с двумя котами. Крутым мужиком, которому не нужен парашют, чтобы прыгнуть с хеликарриера. В общем, Брок долго жал ему руку на первый раз. Но потом и к нему привык.

А вот Иоланда впервые в жизни влюбилась. У Кэпа кот такой породистый, пушистый, сразу видно, тоже приличный мужик. Вот. Чёрт дернул Брока Иоланду притащить с ним знакомиться. Иоланда сделалась не в себе. Всё-таки, как ни крути, влюблённые бабы дуреют. Даже если кошки.

***

Наташа решила было, что всё, теперь только пережить. И всё в конце концов наладится. Хорошо не будет, конечно, но и так погано тоже быть перестанет. А нет. Ошиблась. 

У неё только-только отболело, когда нехорошее сделалось с Клинтом. Одиночная миссия, а ведь Наташа говорила Ситвеллу — нет. Это не годится. На такие миссии всегда отправляют парами. Но тот был уверен, что агент уровня Клинта справится в одиночку. Идиот. На самом деле идиоты оба, потому что один отправил, другой — отправился.

И возвратился без мизинца на левой ноге. Сказал:

— Невелика потеря, — и опять потерял сознание. Наташа сидела рядом с ним в палате интенсивной терапии все первые сутки, а потом отбежала в душ и поесть. Санни досталось тоже, но на Санни Наташе было смотреть выше сил. Она только спрашивала у доктора, как он там. Доктор строго смотрел и отказывался давать прогнозы.

***

Ну, так вот.

А потом, когда Броку стали ещё больше доверять, уже после пяти успешных двойных миссий, ему наконец показали Отморозка. Сказали: недельку за ним понаблюдай, потом первая совместная тренировка. А потом будешь у него на поддержке.

И Брок принялся наблюдать, но сначала ни черта не понял. Отморозок этот вечно в своих чёрных очках-авиаторах, маске, и волосня у него спутанная. Хоть бы состригли патлы-то, думал. Но начальству видней, а Брок за свою работёнку слишком держится, чтобы поперек начальства идти.

Отморозок хорош, конечно. И эта его супер-рука металлическая. Отличное оружие, да. Только Брок сперва совсем не понимал, в чём его, Отморозка, ценность. Ну, приделали бы Броку железную руку, тоже был бы не хуже.

А в конце недели с Отморозка сняли всю его снарягу. В душ отправили, мыться, потому что он весь уделался в чьих-то ошмётках. А за мытьем наблюдать велели Броку, чтобы, значит, привыкал. А то он мужиков голых не видел в душевых! Он в казармах с восемнадцати лет.

Но неприятности сразу начались, с порога. Отморозок вдруг зашипел и от душевой попятился. Брок не слыхал, чтобы люди такие звуки издавали, ну так в блоке “Зет” нелюдей тоже хватало, правда, долго они обычно не жили. Не считая зомбаков, но зомбаки тупые.

Тем не менее, Отморозка толкнули под воду, и тогда он пасть раззявил и завыл. А зубы у него оказались острые, длинные. Глаза — с вертикальными зрачками.

И уши этак прижал к голове.

А что вы хотели, подумалось Броку. Какая кошка воду-то любит?

***

Фил вошёл в палату твёрдым уверенным шагом. Тем самым, который Наташе всё ещё прекрасно помнился. И его пропустили. И он выглядел совершенно как живой. Из всего этого Наташа сделала вывод, что он, вероятно, галлюцинация, но на всякий случай всё же выхватила пистолет. И на Фила нацелила.

Тот и бровью не повёл.

Наташа зато повела стволом и потребовала:

— Ну? Призрак, галлюцинация, скрулл?

Тогда тот мягко улыбнулся.

— А вариант с тем, что я на самом деле жив, ты даже не рассматриваешь? Ох уж эти советские атеисты. Совсем не верят в чудеса.

И тогда Наташа выстрелила.

Чуть выше его, Фила, плеча, в уродскую репродукцию в рамке. Совершенно отвратительную, со слащавым милым домиком посреди цветущего садика. 

А Фил и тогда не вздрогнул. И это странным образом убедило Наташу… ну, хотя бы рассмотреть такую версию.

— Я закрыла тебе глаза, — сказала она. — Ты был совсем холодный. Ты мёртвым пролежал там больше часа, прежде чем мы тебя нашли.

Фил слабо пожал плечами. 

— Полагаю, это было крайне неприятно. Сожалею. Как Бартон?

— Выкарабкается, — зло усмехнулась Наташа. — Если уж ты выкарабкался. А твоего Рескрипта сдали в приют. Ищут ему нового хозяина.

— Я его уже забрал. Сразу, как только выписался… из того места, где проходил лечение, — и извиняющимся голосом добавил: — Восьмой уровень допуска. У тебя только седьмой.

— Понятно, — ответила Наташа, хотя ничего понятно ей не было. Вот совершенно.

Пистолет не спрятала. Села обратно в кресло, а пистолет положила на колени. Сказала:

— У тебя, наверно, куча дел. Нужно, видимо, пройти подтверждение личности и подписать кучу бумажек. Так что иди. Занимайся своими делами.

— Все дела сделаны. Все бумаги подписаны. Я пришёл. Я пришёл к вам, Наташа.

И уселся на табурет. Странно, что на звук выстрела никто не прибежал. Очень.

***

— А эта тварь — точно уж? Я видел ужей, и они… несколько мельче. Мы с ребятами их ели жареными на костре. Рубили на пласты и запекали на палочках. Они были гораздо лучше консервированной фасоли. 

— Вот как. Ну, скажем так… Мне тоже случалось видать в своей жизни ужей. Эта дрянь не похожа не только на ужа. Она вообще ни на кого не похожа.

Ну, начать с того, что у твари были человеческие зубы. Мёртвая, она всё ещё хранила на своей морде оскал, и вот в морде ничего человеческого не было. Только эти зубы, белоснежные в свете фонарика. Ещё у твари были четыре глаза, широко распахнутых и опушённых густыми белыми ресницами.

И длинное, футов в двадцать, тело без конечностей, облепленное крупной плотной чешуей, чёрное. Уши, как у кота. На шее нечто вроде жаберных щелей. 

Стив не видел лица Старка за пластиной маски, но догадывался, что на лице том написано отвращение. Потому что…

Стив встречался в своей жизни с чудовищами. Они бывали страшны, очень страшны и страшны до усрачки. Они внушали ужас, от которого хотелось бежать сломя голову и вопя (никто из его парней никогда не бежал сломя голову от этого ужаса). Они бывали одновременно страшны и отвратительны.

Но вот эта тварь вызывала настоящее омерзение. Ничего вроде бы в ней такого особенного (для твари) не было. Ну, слизь. Ну, длинное, жирное, лоснящееся своим жиром тело. Ну, зубы эти. Вонь, конечно. Но это канализация, тут везде воняет. Сюда люди сливают целые вонючие реки своих испражнений.

Стив не понимал. И продолжал разглядывать тварь дальше. Пялился на неё. И Старк пялился тоже.

А потом тварь вильнула хвостом.

***

Стал ли Брок относиться к Отморозку лучше?

Ну, тот любил почёсывания за ухом. Обосраться со смеху, конечно, можно, если так подумать.

Брок сходил с ним на миссию и другую. Потом число миссий перевалило за десяток, как-то для него самого незаметно. Работёнка была интересная, хоть и грязная. Но: крутые тачки, крутые пушки, крутая снаряга. Брок подозревал, конечно, что существует кое-что покруче того стандартного обмундирования, что выдается всем агентам ЩИТа. И что железки бывают и поинтересней.

И когда работал с Кэпом, как раз прочувствовал, что довольствие определенно может быть получше стандартного.

А вот та прелесть, что выдавалась ударному отряду, не шла ни в какое сравнение. Это была просто великолепная прелесть, и Брок искренне полюбил свою новую пушку.

Но вот про Отморозка. Отморозка принято было называть Агентом, потому что имени ему не полагалось, ясное дело. Ему ведь мозги стёрли почти целиком, оставив в них только то, что нужно для боя. Ну и все эти кошачьи инстинкты и рефлексы. Поэтому он любил, например, тунца, а Иоланда спрашивала, что за кот работает в паре с Броком (с ревностью спрашивала; ну и интересом, потому что, говорит, хорошим самцом пахнет, крепким и красивым; снова обосраться со смеху).

Так вот, Отморозок Агент любил тунца и чтоб чесали за ухом. Некоторое время Броку это было странно и даже дико, но потом привык и втянулся. Зато отморозок теперь его любит и никогда на него не шипит. Потому что, блядь, к кошкам тоже подход надо иметь.

Ну и… нравится он Броку. Слегка. Довольно симпатичный кот, если забыть, что наполовину-то он человек. Однажды Брок притащил даже старую щетку Иоланды и хорошенько Агента вычесал, потому что видеть не мог эти патлы. И Агент дался, и — прикрыл глаза от удовольствия. Брок его даже сфотографировал на телефон, потому что ребята поставили баксов триста на то, что уж вычесываться Агент не дастся. Дался. Брок в кошках понимает.

***

Наташе требовалось время, чтобы подумать, обмозговать всё это в спокойствии. Кроме того, под внимательным взглядом Фила она, всё ещё не уверенная насчёт галлюцинаций, набрала номер Фьюри и спросила:

— Что это значит?

— Хотел сделать тебе сюрприз, Романов, — ответил Фьюри. — Рада?

Наташа сбросила вызов. Быть может, сошла с ума. Она, конечно, выросла в Союзе, но… Она потеряла кота, потом — куратора, а потом — почти потеряла напарника. Ей не то чтобы простительно. Но она рассматривает такую возможность.

А примерно через час, зашевелился Клинт и внятно сообщил:

— Ебать забористая тут наркота! Я вижу Фила. Как живой. Ебать! 

И Наташа взяла Клинта за руку, а Филу сказала:

— Ну вот.

Фил взял Клинта за вторую руку.

Глава 2

Брюс бежит, и побег его вовсе не изящен.

Его побег — это проломленные стены. Обманно перейдённые границы. Много паспортов. Брюс прежде и не думал, что обладает сколь-нибудь серьёзным криминальным талантом. Теперь знает: обладает. Но себя всё равно переламывает каждый раз.

И лежит долгими ночами в номерах каких-то третьесортных гостиниц, и твердит себе: "Держи себя в руках, Беннер. Держи себя в руках". Он пробовал застрелиться. Заросло. Что ж, в некотором роде эксперимент имел успешное завершение. У него теперь прекрасное здоровье. Даже повыпадали все пломбы, потому что зубы возвратились к первозданной нетронутости. Ни единой дырки. Ни намёка на кариес. Седеющие волосы внезапно вновь сделались густыми и ровно-каштановыми, пропала близорукость, и больше не беспокоит привычный и стандартный для кабинетных учёных гастрит. Брюс будто сбросил десяток лет.

"Держи себя в руках," — беспрестанно думает, а кот в его груди с воем и рёвом продирается наружу. Брюс его понимает: в нём, наверно, страшно вот так сидеть и ничего не понимать, не слышать, не знать, не чувствовать. Брюс представляет, как его одноглазый Ньютон плавает в утробе черноты и небытия, растерянный и злой. И несчастный, конечно, несчастный. Брюс себя ненавидит. 

Брюс скинул десяток лет, но не сделался счастливей.

В конце концов он останавливает свой бег в Индии. На окраине мелкого городка, название которого он правильно не выговорит всё равно, как ни старайся. Он останавливается, оглядывается по сторонам и понимает, что здесь может сгодиться.

Здесь его никто не знает и считают чудаковатым и глуповатым, конечно, белым европейцем, который утомился от своей прекрасной и обеспеченной европейской жизни и решил подарить им, живущим жизнью несравненно более тяжёлой, капельку благотворительности. От него ведь не убудет. У него этого добра полно, оно ему совершенно ничего не стоит. Брюс приобретает докторский саквояж, потому что местные верят фильмам пятидесятилетней давности: саквояж должен быть, и обязательно кожаный. В саквояже у Брюса куча одноразовых шприцев, набор первой помощи и прочие необходимости, но есть ещё сумка-холодильник, в которой хранится самое ценное — вакцины. А жара в этих местах, к слову, дикая, душная и не прекращающаяся никогда. Смена сезонов тут заметна только по количеству осадков: иногда дождь идёт непроглядной стеной. Легче от него не делается. Процветает, разумеется, ку-лихорадка. 

Брюс останавливается весьма условно: он всё равно вынужден постоянно менять места, постоянно, подхватив саквояж и сумку, идти и идти. Ему, к тому же, доверяют не сразу — он ведь без кота.

У местных котов, кстати, сплошь глистные инвазии. Коты эти остролицы, остроухи и худы, жилисты. Но животы их часто раздуты, а хвосты — ободраны и облезлы.

Брюс старается помогать и им. Странное дело: он стал их лучше понимать. Разумеется, поговорить с чужим котом напрямую у него не выходит, но он как бы… чувствует? Он может поглядеть коту в глаза и понять, что того мучают тошнота и отвращение к еде. Или рези в животе. Или заели блохи.

***

А Фьюри был суров. Как и этот его безымянный кот. Впрочем, на Стива и в этот раз его суровость особого впечатления не произвела. Видал бы он Филлипса в лучшие его моменты. О, тот был страшен.

Фьюри… Стив полагает, что понимает его.

А Фьюри веско сказал:

— Кто-то охотится на известных людей. Даже не так — на влиятельных людей. Поп-звёздочки продолжают спокойно вертеть задницами. За сутки было произведено около трёх сотен покушений в разных частях земного шара. Большинство завершилось успехом. Погибли видные учёные, политические деятели и богатейшие люди своих стран. Не всем повезло так, как тебе, Старк. Не всех заслонил собой Капитан Америка. В общей сложности погибло около двухсот человек, и это невосполнимая потеря. Мы продолжаем разбираться, кто за всем этим стоит, но… В общем, я тут набросал план. Романов, Коулсон и Беннер займутся метаанализом, к ним будут направлять результаты всех расследований на местах. Бартон отправляется на Аляску, где обнаружена какая-то подозрительная активность. Старк и Роджерс отправляются проверять одну локальную теорию.

А его кот надменно сверкнул глазищами так, что Стабен зашипел, а Черри презрительно хмыкнула.

И вот теперь они — Стив и Тони, как раз и проверяли "одну локальную теорию." 

Проверяли и проверяли, а на втором часу проверки исчезла связь.

И это вот чудовище… шевелило хвостом. Шевелило и шевелило, и Старк не выдержал — зарядил в него из репульсора. От его морды ничего не осталось, но хвост продолжал шевелиться ещё некоторое время.

— Живучая дрянь, — буркнул Тони таким голосом, будто собрался блевать.

***

Брюс прожил так три года и имел глупость считать, что теперь совершенно забыт и сумеет прожить лет десять ещё в покое и забвении.

Но не сложилось.

Упёрлось, разумеется, в женщину. Женщину миниатюрную, но полногрудую, с тонкой талией, с рыжими волосами, и ей ужасно шло местное сари, но смотрелось на ней маскарадным костюмом. Будто бы женщина надела его в шутку, на вечер. Украшало. Делало её ещё более соблазнительной, и женщина это знала.

А Брюс знал, что эта женщина — от ЩИТа. Про ЩИТ он тоже знал, гнилое местечко. Он не хотел иметь со ЩИТом никаких дел, поэтому сказал женщине:

— Я скромный доктор. Лечу местных от ку-лихорадки, прививаю детей, изгоняю паразитов у котов. Ничего сверхъестественного.

— Работаете за еду, — усмехнулась женщина и сделалась ещё красивей, хотя Брюс думал: куда красивей-то?

— Ну почему же? Иной раз бывают и деньги. Немного, но местные бедны. Иногда ещё расплачиваются одеждой или обувью, иногда — подвозят до следующей деревни.

— Ну да, оплата, достойная учёного вашего уровня.

— А. Это в прошлом. Повторяю: нынче я скромный доктор. 

— Наказываете себя? Впрочем, это сейчас совершенно неважно. Важно то, что нам нужна ваша помощь. Мир в опасности.

— В качестве учёного?

— И в качестве учёного тоже.

Женщина его боялась, но сквозь этот страх смотрела на Брюса твёрдо и требовательно.

— Знаете ведь, я могу просто уйти. Хотя ваши люди сидят в кустах, насколько я слышу. Но я могу уйти, могу перебить вас всех. Как местный слон. Слышали про них? Жуткие твари. Приходя на поле, старшая самка стада первым делом рушит наблюдательную вышку и затаптывает человека с этой вышки. А потом уже стадо уничтожает поле. Во многих деревнях слонов боятся больше тигров и кобр. А я больше и сильнее слона.

— Да, я в курсе.

Женщина так его боялась. Такая красивая и нелепая в сари. 

Брюс ей ещё что-то говорил, но знал, что сделает, как она велит. Такая это женщина. Она велела ему возвращаться в Америку и обещала безопасность. Может, врала. Но, обезволенный, он следовал за ней. И всё ещё был жив. И по-прежнему не посажен в клетку. 

***

Брок не дурак — и по жизни, и во всём, что касается кошек. Если остальные дураки, то так им и надо, считает. Тот же Роллинз со своей кошкой не ладит. Он с ней не спит даже никогда! А кошки...

Ну, им много чего надо. Брок знает, чего надо кошкам. Как-то вот видит. Ничего сверхъестественного, никаких секретов — кошкам нужно, чтобы их уважали и любили. Вот Роллинз свою выдру любит, конечно, но совершенно не уважает и не задумывается о её потребностях. А только о своих. Он эгоист. А Брок — нет. И поэтому у него с Иоландой всё пучком.

И коты... они разные, конечно.

И Брок смотрит на Отморозка, и всё про него тоже понимает. И поэтому он приходит к нему каждый вечер, если нет миссий, и если никаких ремонтных работ. И говорит ему:

— Кто тут хороший котик?

И чешет его за ухом. И спрашивает:

— Нравится тебе?

Немножко неудобно, что Отморозок такой безмозглый, что даже разговаривает с трудом, но ничего. Наверно, где-то бывают и кошки с бракованными мозгами.

Зато у Брока самые высокие показатели успешности миссий среди всех прежних руководителей отряда.

На прошлой неделе Отморозок разом снял три цели. И без лишней грязи.

Брок думает, что стоило бы Отморозка чем-то поощрять.

***

Клинт, конечно, знает, что производит впечатление придурка. Он, в принципе, даже и рад такое впечатление производить, потому что на него никогда не сваливают бумажную работу. Хотя Фьюри, разумеется, вполне осведомлён насчёт умственных способностей Клинта. Но у Клинта образ. Не стоило бы его ломать..

Поэтому он любит изобразить дурачка, когда на горизонте лишняя (и скучная работа).

Но вот он сидит в кабинете нового куратора, Коулсона, и отчаянно хочет наконец и в кои-то веки выглядеть умным. Выглядеть, быть может, даже умнее, чем есть. Хочет произвести на Коулсона впечатление. А маска приросла. И Клинт думает, что мог бы сказать что-нибудь насчёт чрезмерной строгости костюма Коулсона и его темперамента в постели, но молчит. Молчит изо всех сил.

И надеется, что Санни тоже промолчит и ничего особенно пошлого Рескрипту не скажет. Ну. Клинт изо всех сил надеется.

— Вы несомненно лидируете по числу выговоров и замечаний в личном деле, агент Бартон, — меж тем говорит Коулсон. — Если точнее, то лидируете с заметным отрывом, а рекорд поставили два года назад. И этот рекорд в ближайшее время вряд ли будет кем-то побит. Например, вы получили замечание и лишение премии за то, что подменили текст официальной резолюции за подписью самого директора. И в новом тексте было слишком много фаллической лексики.

Клинт старается не ухмыляться. Изо всех сил старается. Ему очень-очень трудно.

— А знаете, — продолжает Коулсон, — что я понял? Вы слишком умны, и вам попросту скучно на рядовых заданиях, которые вы выполняете слишком быстро. У вас в связи с этим слишком много свободного времени и слишком мало пищи для ума. 

И тогда уже Клинту не до смеха. Потому что его раскусили. Раскусил тот человек, перед которым Клинт отчаянно не хотел выглядеть придурком.

Но этот человек явно любит эти свои бумажки.

И Клинт тогда сделал вид, что не понимает, о чём речь.

Но Коулсон не впечатлился. Он поднял бровь и сообщил:

— У меня для вас есть интересненькое дельце. Как раз вам по мозгам. У меня на примете есть одна интересная девушка. Я думаю, она пригодилась бы ЩИТу.

***

Наташа полагает, что все случайности случайны. Просто их иной раз сложно отличить от закономерностей. Но тут, понятное дело, закономерность: двести человек убито. С другой стороны, никто бы особенно и не заметил, если бы не централизованный сбор данных. Это она тоже понимает, поэтому пытается отделить закономерность от искренних случайностей. Например, посол Британии в Гватемале вряд ли столь значительная и значимая фигура, чтобы его попавший не в то горло кусок яблока был кем-то распланирован заранее. Маловероятно. Насколько маловероятно, Коулсон бы вычислил уже в процентах, но Коулсон...

Фил жив.

Но это вроде как вещь, которой пока не стоит верить. Пока Наташа хорошенько всё не прощупала и не прочувствовала. А она пока — не.

И она говорит Беннеру:

— Вот эта колонка — сомнительные случаи. Скорее всего, к делу отношения не имеют. Остальное — подтвержденные факты покушений. Некоторые ещё в разработке, по некоторым уже имеются результаты.

— Пропала связь со Старком, — отвечает ей Беннер.

Она, кстати, нравится Беннеру. Сильно нравится. И он тоже бескотный. Им бы общество. Общество анонимных людей, погубивших своих котов. Отличное место, наверно.

Наташа поглядывает на Беннера, на Фила — через стеклянную стену, отделяющую его кабинет от зала аналитиков.

Выглядит живым, и тем сложнее помнить, что верить нельзя.

***

В общем, миссия на самом деле оказывается интересной. И та девушка интересна тоже. Она, например, разом соображает, что Клинт — не клоун и не озабоченный самец. Хотя он старается, искренне старается произвести нужное впечатление.

А потом он глядит на девушку, Наташу, через толстое пуленепробиваемое стекло изолятора. Говорят, она способна его пробить каблуком, знает, куда целиться. Так вот, Наташа выглядит очень хрупкой, юной и наивной, особенно когда макияж с её лица смыт, а рыжие волосы собраны в пучок и тусклы в неживом свете галогеновой лампы. Клинту её жаль где-то там, в глубине души, но, ему говорил кое-кто, что это ведь тварь кусачая, ядовитая.

Сама Чёрная вдова. Та, про которую и чего похуже говорят. И пострашнее. И ведь правду говорят.

Может, Клинт кажется раздолбаем, а сам довольно мрачен и не слишком глуп.

Она только кажется хрупкой, а сама... может, она ничего не чувствует, ни о чём не жалеет, а только думает, как разбить пуленепробиваемое стекло.

***

Брок наконец и бесповоротно доволен и собой, и своей жизнью, и всякими частностями вроде работёнки. Она сделалась по-настоящему интересной. 

Он делает большое, важное дело, он уже теперь не просто винтик. Он делает мир лучше. Он говорит Иоланде:

— Мы поедем отдохнуть сразу, как тут закончится одна заварушка… После неё всё у нас станет совсем хорошо.

Но Иоланда только вздыхает и Броку не верит, потому что у неё любовные страдания и разбитое сердце.

Глава 3

— Очень интересно, — сказал Тони, — что мы будем делать, если на самом деле наткнёмся на базу злодеев или секретные лаборатории, где производят таких вот тварей или что поинтересней.

А Роджерс выпятил подбородок и уверенно ответил:

— Смотря по обстоятельствам. Но кто, если не мы. А вдруг там производят чудовищные эксперименты над людьми.

О, Тони мог бы поставить не менее тыщи баксов на то, что да. Производят.

— Та женщина, — продолжил Стив. — Та тварь из Италии. Когда-то она была женщиной. Я всё думаю, каково ей было в этом теле.

Тони в своей жизни пережил пять классических стадий: щенячий восторг и расклеивание постеров с Кэпом по всем поверхностям; расклеивание по инерции, без пыла и восторга; скуку и пожимание плечами — да, было в его жизни детское обожание; раздражение — проклятый отец стадию детского обожания так и не перерос; равнодушие, когда — да, был такой, умер уже. И мы однажды умрём, а про некоторых из нас ещё будут вспоминать. В конце концов, приятно думать, что кто-то с детским восторгом расклеивает по всем поверхностям постеры с Железным человеком. Это, в некотором роде, даже... окрыляет.

Так вот. А теперь Тони довелось наблюдать, как Кэп выпячивает подбородок и раздвигает плечи. Любопытно.

***

Стиву думалось и вспоминалось не только про ту несчастную тварь из Италии.

Он как-то отстегивал Баки от лабораторного стола, прижимая к своей груди едва живую Черри. 

Баки никогда не рассказывал, что с ним делали, но Стив думает, что и Баки бы однажды поселился в пещере. 

Тем не менее, Баки переменился. Баки подрастерял юношескую самоуверенность уже давно, потому что сложно верить в себя, когда пуля, просвистев мимо уха, сбивает с тебя фуражку. Но трусом-то Баки не был никогда, поэтому пули свистели, а он шёл вперёд и вперёд и говорил, что однажды ещё отведёт какую приличную девчонку в киношку и даже подарит ей шелковые чулки.

После Аццано Баки про девчонку вспоминать перестал. Стиву кажется, что иногда его глаза сияют в темноте. Стив тайно и глубоко в себе побаивался за Баки, а Баки, кажется, побаивался себя. И больше не спрашивал, к лицу ли ему парадная форма, прежде чем отправиться в офицерский клуб.

***

Александр Пирс знал себе цену всегда, сколько себя помнил. У него не было этого мучительного периода пробы себя, швыряния себя в сомнительные авантюры, безумств самоутверждения, всех этих проб силушки молодецкой. Он всегда знал, что силён и без того. Это было приятно. Он смотрел на своих одноклассников и говорил себе: я хорош. Одноклассники и одногруппники в колледже хороши не были. Некоторым из них ещё предстояло несколько вырасти из себя и определиться, но в основном они были чем-то вроде слизняков — это такие моллюски без панциря, ткни пальцем, и вымажешься в слизи из депрессий, разочарований, жалости к себе и бессмысленного нытья. 

Александр всегда чётко ощущал границы своего панциря. Панцирь его был бронёй, сияющим рыцарским доспехом. Александр всегда притом звался Александром, никаких вам Алексов или там Лекси. 

Александр — как Македонский, или Великий, или...

Александр всегда знал, что ему жизнь уготовила какое-то сияющее будущее.

Мать, впрочем, тяжело вздыхала.

Мать его жалела, дура. А кошка матери смотрела с подозрением и презрением. Это они от общей зашоренности. Он, быть может, однажды запретит дневные сериалы на телевидении.

... в семь лет, как и положено, его отвели в кошкин дом. Взяли даже за руку, хотя в семь лет Александр был уже вполне самостоятелен и за материнские юбки не хватался. Кошкин дом, тесный и будто бы переполненный, густо пахнущий кошатиной, на Александра произвёл впечатление угнетающее, неприятное. Он подумал тогда, помнится, что как возвратится домой, тотчас залезет под душ. И ещё кошачья шерсть. Она была всюду. Ею, кажется, все тут дышали, и шерстинки, казалось Александру, попали ему в глотку. Зудело и мешало нормально дышать. Он достал платок и тщательно вытер руки. Это, впрочем, помогло слабо. 

Его подтолкнули в спину и тихо велели: "Иди. Твой кот сам выйдет к тебе навстречу."

Александр целую вечность шёл через узкие ряды, а коты таращились на него своими круглыми, презрительными глазами. Котята, взрослые коты... 

Александр шёл, послушно подставляя руки тем, которые хотели их понюхать. Но, понюхав, отворачивались и отходили. Были очень красивые, были совсем замухрышки. Александр верил: или лучший кот в мире, или никакого кота вообще. Если вот этот, с драным хвостом, сейчас подойдёт... Тот смотрел Александру в глаза какое-то время, а на носу у него была болячка. А потом поспешно отвернулся и скрылся в какой-то коробке.

Александра так никто и не выбрал. Александр пожал плечами: откуда бы в этом клоповнике взяться лучшему в мире коту.

***

Наташа в Индии ловила Беннера на живца, это было прямо прописано в вводной к той миссии. Во вводной к той миссии, к тому же, было написано, что кот, в которого Беннер оборачивается, в холке почти пятнадцати ярдов, а в длину от носа до кончиков хвоста — все тридцать. Солидный такой кот, единственный в своём роде и совершенно безмозглый.

Наташа бы подумала, что её списали и отправляют в расход, но инструктировал её лично Фил. Он сказал:

— Я в тебя верю. А группа поддержки будет поблизости. Но она не понадобится.

— Потому что ты в меня веришь.

— Именно. Кто, если не ты? Беннер нам нужен просто чертовски. Вопрос спасения мира.

— В который уже раз?..

Теперь уже Наташа о зелёном коте пятнадцати ярдов в холке уже не думала и не боялась. С Беннером-то всё ясно — он смотрит на Наташу так, что аж неловко. Слюной, правда, не капает. И за задницу щипать не пробовал, как, бывало, щипали мужики попроще, в основном из Восточной Европы.

А вот насчёт кота выходило занятно: с котом Наташа успела познакомиться во время этого их очередного конца света. Тот на самом деле не безмозглый, это явное преувеличение. Наташа ему протянула руку, тот обнюхал (а мог бы просто слизнуть всю Наташу целиком, потому что огромный — это не преувеличение). Но деликатно обнюхал и громко заурчал.

И Наташа ему сказала:

— Слушай, ну давай уже прекращать громить тут всё подряд. Люди напуганы. 

Тогда кот огляделся по сторонам, прижал уши с испугом и стыдом — и сделался Беннером обратно.

Так что нет, кот мог бы Наташу раздавить в лепешку, мог бы слизнуть языком, но ничего этого не стал делать. Наташа ему явно понравилась. А Клинт хмыкнул: "Ну, будешь у нас теперь главная по Халку." И Кэп, этот ясноглазый столетний мальчишка, похвалил: "Ловко. Но давай, в следующий раз попробую я?" Наташа не уверена: это у него прошловековой сексизм, или он просто хочет защитить всех членов своей команды.

Но суть не в том.

Суть: происходящее в мире — подготовка к чему-то крупномасштабному, неприятному и гадкому.

***

Тони Старк сперва напоминал Стиву Говарда, но Говард, при всей его гениальности, уже тогда был засранцем. Потом, говорят, не улучшился. Говард был влюблен прежде всего в себя самого, и эта его разудалая смелость имела в основе ту самую любовь — а дайте-ка я еще и так покрасуюсь! Нечто вроде того. Других Говард, которого знал Стив, тоже, в общем, уважал, но вот чтобы по-настоящему любить человечество в целом...

Говард изобрел летающий автомобиль, кстати. Тот взорвался в полёте. Хорошо хоть, никто не умер.

Личное дело Тони Стив читал, разумеется, а потом еще и позадавал вопросы тем, кто был готов отвечать. Очень помог Стабен, который, конечно, называет кошку Пеппер зазнайкой и задавалкой, но почему-то делается особенно пушистым и грациозным при её появлении. Так что историю плена в Афганистане Стив знает не только в общих чертах. Стиву искренне жаль Тони, но на жалости тоже далеко не уедешь. Стиву нравится Тони, потому что тот храбр не для того, чтобы кого-нибудь впечатлить. Он один-одинёшенек в пустыне тоже храбр. 

Но вот они идут и идут по тёмным запутанным коридорам, иной раз бредут по колено в зловонной жиже — и Тони вдруг начинает рассказывать, что Стив, оказывается, сперва испортил ему юность, а потом ничего, даже местами спасал. Потому что есть такой замечательный вопрос, который многие поколения детей учили задавать себе самим: "А как бы на моём месте поступил Капитан Америка?"

— И вот меня макают в бочку с водой. Не очень-то приятно. Сдохнуть даже можно. А я и думаю, каково было тебе, когда тебя, задохлика, совали в мусорные баки. Ведь совали же? В фильме про это было.

— Совали, — неохотно подтвердил Стив. — Ничего приятного. Тоже думал, что подохну.

— И вот мы оба здесь.

Тут их коридор делает резкий поворот, а пол уходит вниз под довольно крутым углом. И делается не до разговоров.

Потому что дальше, в самом конце тоннеля, стальные двери, значок химической опасности и устрашающая надпись на десяти языках. Написано не лезть, а то убьют.

— Вот как, — хмыкает Тони. — А судя по карте, здесь всего лишь сток одного из химических заводов. Что будем делать?

Связь пропала давно, поэтому Стив не может позвонить Фьюри, чтобы тот велел: "Уходи оттуда, солдат, возвратишься с группой поддержки". Так что он пожимает плечами:

— Ну, попробовать для начала постучать?

Стив никогда не славился трезвомыслием, разумеется. Но Тони его не остановил.

***

Александр Пирс знает себе цену и знает цену всем этим котам. Коты, считает, очень переоценены. И все эти фильмы про то, как герой потерял своего кота и ради его нахождения свернул горы, — всё это глупость несусветная. Ни один из котов, которых Пирс знает или знал в своей жизни, сворачивания ради него гор не заслужил. Подумаешь, пушистая шавка.

Александру нужен идеальный кот, ради которого он захотел бы свернуть горы.

Такого пока нет, но Александр усердно трудится над его созданием. Александр к тому же очень упорен.

И на него работают лучшие специалисты с ресурсами, которых не было у их организации ни полвека, ни даже и двадцать лет назад. Александр вывел её на новый уровень, научился привлекать финансирование из самых разнообразных источников, поэтому не оставляет надежд.

Очень, кстати, сильно рассчитывал на последний опытный образец, Агента.

Агент, конечно, хорош.

— Хочешь молока? — спросил его как-то Пирс. Но Агент пялился на него преданными и пустыми глазищами, и ничего не ответил. 

— Дык, — влез тогда тот новенький, Рамлоу. — Котам ведь молоко нельзя. Не усваивается оно у них.

И сунул Агенту пакетик стандартных кошачьих лакомств. 

Агент умеет довольно урчать, как оказалось.

Пирс решил его ликвидировать после завершения нынешнего проекта, потому что замысел тут был превосходный, а вот исполнение... Но чего можно требовать от технологий сороковых?

Александр пожал плечами: в другой раз. Его кот его ещё дождётся. И его кот будет ему благодарен, потому что именно Александр вытянет его из несуществования к жизни.

***

А вот Брок как считает: Кэп, конечно, хорош, но его кот лучше. Таких котов Брок ещё не видел в жизни, поэтому он будет рад за Иоланду и даже даст своё благословение на этот союз. У них будут прекрасные котята. Он предлагал уже Кэпу сходить куда вместе, выпить чего, и котов заодно брать. Но Кэп не пьёт. Алкоголь не берёт ни его, ни его котов. Тоже, в общем, неплохо. Зачем Иоланде кот-алкоголик?

А если говорить о котах, то лучше Стабена, конечно, не придумать. Сразу видно его, ещё издали.

Брок погружается в сладкие грёзы о том, как удачно составит партию Иоланды и что котята пойдут потом в элитные кошкины дома. А Иоланда станет основательницей целой линейки.

Впрочем, долго ему мечтать на этот раз не пришлось. Завыла сирена в блоке “Зет”, и означать она могла что угодно, включая зомби-апокалипсис, потому что как раз зомбяков там полно.

Брок хлопнул себя кобуре, проверяя, и побежал.

***

И Стив постучал.

Ничего не случилось. Тогда он постучал громче, а потом Тони потребовал: 

— Отойди в сторону. 

И вышиб дверь этими своим репульсорами. За дверью располагался коридорчик, узкий и грязный, а за ним — ещё одна дверь. Тони вышиб и её. 

— Ты будешь смеяться, но... 

И за этой дверью, за коридорчиком с замызганными стенами обнаружилась ещё одна дверь, на этот раз деревянная и хлипкая. По ней Стив небрежно пнул, и дверь ввалилась внутрь. 

— Если за дверью будет и ещё дверь... 

Было пыльно, темно и, очевидно, давно заброшено.

Было большое пространство, проглатывающее каждый звук с тихим шелестящим эхом.

В основном пустое, но в дальнем углу неопределенная тень оказалась чем-то, затянутым в чехол из чёрного полиэтилена. Стив обходил эту штуковину, не решаясь сорвать чехол. Потому что, знает, под полиэтиленом ничего хорошего не ждёт, в таких местах вообще вряд ли может быть что хорошее. И — решился. Снял чехол.

Тони опустил лицевую пластину костюма и сказал:

— Сейчас эта штука опасности не представляет. Так говорят мои сканирующие системы, во всяком случае.

А это кресло, похожее на зубоврачебное, только из какого-то фильма ужасов, пожалуй.

По крайней мере, обычно пациентов зубного врача ремнями к креслу не пристёгивают. Ну, насколько Стиву известно. Зубы-то у него здоровые. И были здоровыми до сыворотки — единственное, пожалуй, что в нём тогда не требовало починки.

— Но зачем? — спрашивает он.

Тони мрачно нахмурился.

— Разберусь на досуге.

Фильмов ужаса Тони, наверно, повидал побольше, чем Стив.

От кресла веяло жутью. И оно всё сплошь было чёрное. 

***

Клинт Бартон много чего понимает, но молчит, а говорит в основном о том, чего не понимает, в частности, вот:

— Так зачем, агент Коулсон, вы подписали мне эту странную миссию? Я должен прилететь в Эль-Сидраль, штат Флорида и сидеть там неделю, чтобы что?

Коулсон поднял брови:

— Вовсе даже не сидеть. При отеле есть отличный бассейн, массажный кабинет, что-то там ещё. Неплохой бар. И в двухстах ярдах море. Так что совершенно не нужно сидеть на месте. Насчёт хороших музеев не скажу, по-моему, их там просто нет, но вы вроде их не особенно-то любите. Есть, правда, музей вагины. Возможно, это в некотором роде увлекательно. Для вас.

— Отлично. Бассейн, массажный кабинет и музей вагины. Только не говори, что мой следующий объект работает в нём. А то, прости, миссия пойдёт по пизде. Ничего так каламбур, а? В общем, я время теряю. У меня сегодня назначены потрахушки с одной телочкой из сервисной службы. Она обещала и парня своего прихватить.

Коулсон глубоко вдыхает и выдыхает. Наверно, считает до десяти и в обратном порядке.

— Понятно. Так что ещё вы хотели узнать, Бартон?

— Цель миссии. Мне не нравится, когда ориентировки выдают уже на месте. Я так не работаю. Терпеть не могу. Я писал об этом рапорт. Даже заполнил по форме. Впервые в жизни.

— А вы внимательно прочли вводную, которую я вам выдал, агент?

— Прочёл всё, что требовалось.

— А пометку в правом верхнем углу?

Клинт промолчал. Пометка была. Неразборчивым почерком Кларка из отдела делопроизводства, а его пометки Клинт не пробует разобрать, поскольку делать ему больше нечего. Кларк идиот, и пометки его дебильные. Та, что Клинт однажды долго расшифровывал из любопытства, гласила: "Поставить эту папку в третий шкаф, вторая полка справа, там, где буква "Б" (Бартон на букву “Б”!)"

Это хорошо, конечно, что ЩИТ исполняет свой гражданский долг и трудоустраивает людей с особыми умственными ... способностями. Но.

— Там было написано, Бартон, "отпуск". И указано, что расходы агента сверх заложенных в бюджет не оплачиваются. Имейте это в виду, если захотите снять проститутку.

— Обижаете? Я за секс не плачу. Никогда. Такое у меня правило. Но я хорош. Это мне должны платить, если уж на то пошло.

И. Миссия Клинту в кои-то веки понравилась.

***

— Это очаровательно, — сообщила Наташа. — Пожалуй, и я бы не сделала лучше. 

Она определенно хотела знать этого человека. Он ведь пробрался в дом одного из самых заметных членов китайской коммунистической партии и изобразил гибель этого члена (ха!) от передозировки средств для лечения эректильной дисфункции. Более того, судя по всему, коммунист умер верхом на другом видном члене партии, а у того от потрясения не выдержало сердце. То есть Наташа не совсем понимала, к чему такие сложности, но сделано было красиво. Даже скорее театрально.

Беннер поморщился.

— Ладно тебе. Будто ты не знаешь этих китайцев. Каких-то триста лет назад они заживо варили людей в масле, а тут люди не успели даже понять, что умирают. И им, наверно, было хорошо.

Дальше. Листали и листали бесконечные стопки от руки заполненных форм и протоколов.

А потом Коулсон вошёл и сообщил, выглядя суровым и строгим:

— Фьюри погиб.

И Наташа не удержалась:

— Ничего, две-три недели до его воскрешения мы тут как-нибудь сами продержимся.

Но Коулсон продолжал быть строг и суров:

— Я видел тело. Там... Он мёртв. Это точно.

***

Впрочем, на этот раз оказались не зомбаки. А жаль, Брок всегда мечтал порубить их в лапшу, как в той стрелялке... Как же?.. Хорошая была игрушка, жаль, давно не обновляется.

На этот раз взбесился Отморозок, и всерьёз так взбесился. Брок даже не стал спрашивать, кто в нему полез без понимания того, что делает и с кем делает. Известно ведь, Отморозок терпеть не может, когда трогают его уши.

И теперь идиот валялся с располосованным горлом в луже собственной крови, и кровь же из разорванной артерии теперь капала с потолка. Дебил.

Брок не стал доставать пистолет.

Он велел испуганным ассистентам:

— Валите все отсюда. Живо. Никого не пускайте.

Те так обрадовались, что даже "так точно" не сказали, что нарушает Устав.

А Отморозок рычал, забившись в угол, и сверкал глазищами.

— Да ладно, — сказал ему Брок. — Ты же сам больше испугался. Давай-ка успокаиваться. Ничего страшного не случилось, никто больше не будет дергать тебя за уши или за что там ещё. Этот нехороший человек вон валяется. И уже не встанет. Видишь?

Отморозок продолжал скалить зубы, но уже не рычал и не подвывал. Вряд ли он хоть что из слов Брока понял, но когтищи свои спрятал.

— Хороший мальчик, — похвалил его Брок. — И у меня как раз есть для тебя вкусняшка. 

Пакетики с кошачьими лакомствами Брок всегда держал в карманах на всякий случай, потому что у Иоланды бывало дурное настроение изредка, а у Отморозка — довольно часто. Притом Иоланда любила ломтики сушеного лосося, а Отморозок просто любил жевать. 

Брок достал пакетик и призывно помахал им перед Отморозком. Тот заинтересованно принюхался.

Обнулить его, правда, всё равно пришлось. Нельзя, чтобы Отморозок помнил, как убивает техников. А то совсем страх потеряет и сделается неконтролируемым.

***

У Александра Пирса нет жены, потому что жену пришлось устранить. Это было тяжелое, но необходимое решение. Она слишком много знала и в целом умела молчать, но внезапно потребовала развода. После почти тридцати лет брака. 

Она была дочерью сенатора, в поддержке которого Александр в своё время очень нуждался. Впрочем, тогда она была недурна собой, остроумна, мила, умела себя поставить, одевалась с неброской элегантностью — идеальная жена политика. Так что Александр сделал ей предложение уже спустя два месяца после знакомства, и ни разу об этом не пожалел.

Любовь в их брак пришла незаметно, на втором, что ли, году совместной жизни, и Александр вдруг подумал тогда, что это было одно из лучших решений его жизни — жениться на Зои Бристоль. Хотя кошка жены и вызывала в нем все эти тридцать лет смутное раздражение — больно была глупа. 

И на похоронах Александр искренне плакал. Лицо его Зои же было безмятежно и так же прелестно, как и при жизни. Она не мучилась — внезапная остановка сердца. 

Просто... не следовало ей говорить, что она влюбилась в мальчика на двадцать лет моложе и хочет уйти от Александра без лишнего шума. 

Нет, шума не было. Зои занималась благотворительностью, поэтому людей пришло очень много. И многие плакали и хлопали его по плечу.

Это было горе, с которым Александр сжился нескоро.

***

Через день после инцидента Брок отправляется на одиночную миссию, а когда возвращается, оказывается, что Великий замысел запущен и идёт полным ходом. И что в этом Замысле и ему местечко нашлось.

И он правда всё понимает. Он знает, что делает мир лучше, он знает, что иногда нужны жертвы. Что лучшее всегда добывается в поте лица и по локоть в крови.

Но Кэпа он знает тоже. И знает, что тот, как и Брок, делает мир лучше. Что он стоит на их, на светлой стороне. Что он — прекрасный мужик.

Броку не нравится его следующее задание.

***

Возвратившись из отпуска, Клинт готов признать, что это была отличная идея: он в них не ходил лет уже семь, потому что знал: отпуска он проводит скучно, в основном в компании "Нетфликса" и пива. Ехать куда-то? Так это надо планировать, покупать билеты, составлять маршруты, бронировать номера. А Клинт хочет просто пялиться во что-нибудь и чем-нибудь запивать. Он уже и так объездил весь мир, даже в Киншасе побывал.

Он терпеть не может отдыхать таким образом, чтобы приходилось поднимать задницу. Санни другой, Санни энтузиаст, поэтому он отпуска проводит в каких-то своих неизведанных далях, где находит неизведанные впечатления, после которых домой возвращается подранный, но довольный.

И ещё Клинт знает: если по месяцу в год сидеть на диване и пить пиво, можно спиться. А если пиво не пить — то рехнуться уж точно.

Так что Коулсон круто придумал. Клинту выдали билеты, маршрут, план ежедневных релаксационных мероприятий и даже подвезли до аэропорта. Поэтому всю неделю с утра Клинт наслаждался массажем, потом — прогревал косточки в турецкой бане, потом пил какую-то полезную фруктово-овощную дрянь и плавал в бассейне, и только вечером принимался пялиться в телевизор под бутылку отличного пива. Секса же в эту неделю у него удивительным образом так и не случилось. Он почти почувствовал, что жизнь его летит по наклонной, а в самом низу ждёт его монастырь.

И поэтому не спился, а чёрные круги под глазами затерлись.

И тогда он сказал Коулсону:

— А ничего так идейка была, агент Фил. Ни разу в жизни не бывал в таких местечках без того, чтобы кого-нибудь убить.

— Я помечу, что вы удовлетворены. Следующий ваш отпуск через полгода, в Новой Зеландии. Не забудьте купить крем от комаров-мутантов и гигантских ящериц.

И улыбается. Так-то Коулсон почти всегда улыбается, но обычная его улыбка ласковая, но несколько напряженная, и никогда не знаешь, о чём он с этой улыбкой на самом деле думает.

А сейчас он улыбнулся мелко, быстро, мимоходом, но Клинт вдруг понял: Коулсону на него, Клинта, не насрать. На него конкретно, на человека, а не агента, функцию, руку, держащую стрелу на тетиве. Это было... странно?

***

Стив подумал: а вот теперь связь бы пригодилась. Хотя бы для того, чтобы это чёртово кресло вывезли скорее — понять, что оно такое. Но больше — потому что они с Тони шли дальше, и всё сильнее хотелось позвонить Фьюри и спросить, какого хрена под Нью-Йорком обитают блядские нацисты, а они там у себя сверху сидят на жопах и ничего не предпринимают.

На самом деле в комнатах, до которых вели длинные коридоры, мало что уже осталось. По всей видимости, те, кто проводил здесь свои чудовищные эксперименты, ушли уже давно, забрав с собой всё самое важное (и чудовищное).

Но кое-что осталось. Например, скелет какого-то существа на толстой цепи. Скелет был наполовину человеческим, на вторую — невесть чьим, и Стив подумал, что его, наверно, тут оставили, а он медленно умирал от голода. Умер и истлел, безымянный.

Потом ещё была какая-то сводящая с ума комната, в которой каждый шорох усиливался десятикратно и отдавал бесконечным эхом, поэтому Стив, зажав уши, выскочил из нее немедленно. А Тони, опустив лицевую пластину, долго ходил вдоль стен и простукивал.

Потом сообщил:

— Это, должно быть, какой-то совершенно новый вид пыток. Вряд ли кто-то мог находиться в этой комнате больше пятнадцати минут и не сойти с ума.

Наконец, моечная или что-то вроде. Какие-то столы вроде разделочных, какие-то глубокие ванны, мойки и даже душевые кабины. И всё в разводах давно уже почерневшей крови. Стиву никогда не хотелось внезапно оказаться в фильме ужасов.

***

Брюс Беннер был влюблен, словно мальчишка, и все об этом, кажется, если не знали, то уж точно догадывались. И смотрели на него с жалостью. Или это потому, что он имеет привычку оборачиваться гигантским зелёным котом?

Брюс его, кота, осторожно исследовал, когда выдавалась такая возможность. А тут, в Башне Старка, ему даже выделили халкоустойчивую комнату (скорее, целый просторный спортивный зал, в котором совершенно невозможно было что-нибудь сломать). Так вот, кот, без сомнения, был Ньютоном. Но и Брюсом он был тоже, и, если поднатужиться, можно было оставаться в состоянии полуяви, полусна, но всё ж следить за ситуацией. И можно было сказать Ньютону, что он Брюсу по-прежнему дорог. Брюс, правда, не был уверен, что тот слышит. Но, когда первый шок прошёл, кот сделался более спокойным и покладистым, и Наташа Романов могла его даже погладить.

Наташа Романов, которая — маленькая женщина, способная восхищаться способами убийств. 

Брюс Беннер, который восхищается Наташей Романов, потому что… Он не знает, почему. Он просто хочет сделать для неё хорошее.

***

Брок вообще-то хорошо с Кэпом сработался. Он Кэпа уважает и в целом, и потому ещё, что Кэп, он...

Ну. Он честный человек.

Легко, конечно, быть честным человеком, когда на тебя вся страна смотрит. Хотя в целом-то мужику, конечно, не позавидуешь.

Брок не завидует. Брок восхищается. Этому чуваку не нужен парашют, например. И Кэп, говорят, переводит старушек через улицу.

В общем, образец. Не для одного Брока, для всех.

Легко быть честным, когда от тебя ждут честности, но, чёрт, на тебя вся страна смотрит. Даже жопу не почешешь незаметно. Ну или как-то так.

В общем, сложно Броку это вот всё. Брок и так, и сяк старается понять, зачем бы кому понадобилось убивать Кэпа, но...

В общем, Брок усиленно думает.

***

Стив в конце концов начинает чувствовать, что ему не хватает воздуха. Что над ними с Тони сколько-то десятков метров земли. Что нужно бы скорее уходить отсюда, подняться на поверхность и вымыть руки.

Стив украдкой смотрит на Тони, и тот тоже вроде бы побледнел.

Стив видел, как человеку оторвало обе ноги взрывом, а человек этот ещё довольно долго был жив. Стив видал людей, которые вешали беззащитных котов. Все эти люди были нацистами. А нацизм и фашизм нынче запрещены.

Они с Тони шли и шли дальше, и казалось, комнатам, коридорам, каким-то мелким подсобным закуткам и клеткам не будет конца. А потом... Ну, потом открылась последняя дверь, и они вдруг вышли в ночь где-то за городом. В небе сияли звезды, черное небо казалось бездонным, а летний ночной воздух, слегка пыльный и всё ещё горячий — упоительным. Стив его жадно глотал, пока не догадался, что дверь надо бы закрыть. А потом — отчитаться Фьюри.

Зазвонил телефон.

Старк ухмыльнулся и заметил, что де, должен был же заиграть гимн.

А Стив, шаря по карманам, ответил, что если бы установил в качестве звонка гимн, то пришлось бы ведь каждый раз подниматься и стоять, пока звучит.

В общем, Стив принял вызов с неизвестного номера, и голосом Коулсона, (который ожил, и Стив поэтому пока что вздрагивал) сообщил:

— Фьюри убит. Возвращайтесь в штаб, капитан. Немедленно. Вместе со Старком. Вы оба здесь нужны как можно скорее.

Тони едва слышно охнул.

Ну, Фьюри ведь жаль было. Не смотря на то, что он любил до смерти пугать людей. Пусть покоится с миром.

Стив ответил:

— Едем. Нашли интересное.

Глава 4

Еда вкусная, и её много. 

Люди раздражают. Рычать и шипеть на них нельзя. Бить нельзя тоже.

Некоторая еда вкуснее другой, некоторые люди приятней других.

Не любит воду, но весь чешется.

***

Брок в конце концов говорит себе: нет, так не годится. Это такое задание, которое он выполнить не может. Он скомпрометирован. Да и вообще, хреновое это задание. Брок понимает, что для дела надо жертвовать, но если мы начнём жертвовать Капитаном Америка, то что же это получится? Нет, ничего хорошего.

И тогда Брок пишет соответствующий рапорт, и рапорт принимают к сведению.

Брок ещё думает, может, он что-то должен сделать? Но ничего не придумывается.

Брок в этих штуках, где надо крепко подумать, не особенно силён, он парень простой.

Брок среди ночи встаёт и идёт к холодильнику, чтобы достать пива. Броку не спится, он пробует играть в игрушку, но она глупая. Игрушечные зомби вовсе не походят на настоящих, и с железяками там слишком много всего напридумывали. Не бывает таких многозарядных пистолетов. 

Брок думает тогда поглядеть киношку.

Просыпается Иоланда, и Брок ей говорит:

— Ничего такого, не спится просто. 

Тогда Иоланда садится рядом с ним на диване и вместе они смотрят "Реальную любовь", потому что это любимый фильм Иоланды. Особенно ей нравится линия котов Дженис и Бисмарка, конечно. И оба обливаются слезами. Это в целом хорошая ночь, но Брок всё равно никак не может перестать думать, что мог бы что-нибудь сделать. Что-нибудь правильное. Как Кэпу-то легко — он сразу знает, как поступить. А Брок никогда толком не знал, он предпочитает, чтобы приказ был изложен чётко и не предполагал иного толкования.

***

У Тони автомобилей штук тридцать, что ли, — он показывал Стиву. Некоторые совершенно фантастические, но тот, что сейчас забирает их с пустыря в Бруклине, серый, неприметный, не слишком, кажется, дорогой. За рулём не Хэппи, а какой-то незнакомый Стиву водитель, мужчина с усталым и невыразительным лицом.

— Как дочка? — спрашивает у него Тони, а тот пожимает плечами:

— Скучает по матери, конечно, но... Тяжело, да. Отличница она зато. Лучшая в классе.

— Молодец. Добросишь нас до штаба и езжай домой. Поздно уже. Дочка должна видеть отца.

Стив хорош в запоминании человеческих лиц, но у него-то сыворотка. А Тони просто так всех почти сотрудников Башни знает не только по именам.

Они едут с полчаса, что ли. Стив думает даже слегка задремать, и ещё о том, что вот, Фьюри всё же чертовски жаль. Коулсон, получается, теперь отдаёт приказы? Коулсон, который, как и Стив, восстал из мёртвых.

Они едут и едут, и дороги почти пусты, и свет фонарей неприятный, неживой и болезненный. Раньше, помнит Стив, фонари на их улице вообще были газовые. Электрические были тоже, но на центральных улицах и в дорогих районах. Но и у тех свет был приятный, тёплый и жёлтый.

Эти все сплошь были какими-то больничными.

А потом взяли и сорвали крышу. И водитель, у которого дочка, закричал не своим голосом, выворачивая руль. Стив не закричал, но...

Автомобиль вихлял по Манхэттенскому мосту, а внизу было сколько-то ярдов воды до дна. В ушах свистел ветер, в лицо летела какая-то пыль, дрянь...

Драться-то Стив умел. А Тони без костюма, а водитель-то жив, а...

Думать было некогда. Этот, весь чёрный, в очках авиаторах и с лохмами, дрался как чёрт. Ни секунды не оставался на одном месте. Где-то там визжали тормоза. А Стив ушибся, когда падал. Этот, между прочим, упал тоже, но ни на секунду не замедлился. 

Этот бил, метил в горло, в лицо, в глаза.

Этот бил так, что, кажется, раздробил Стиву пару зубов. Потом отрастут... У этого рука была. Что-то с рукой. Что-то такое... Когти, какие-то стилеты, что ли... И этот... Этот рычал!

Стив зарычал тоже, когда этот напрыгнул, пытаясь свалить Стива на землю, пытаясь задушить. Странно. Дико, непонятно всё было. Могли снова взрывчатку. На второй-то раз, может, помер бы. И вдалеке выли уже сирены. И Тони что-то кричал.

А Стив хрипел, хрипел...

И они с этим вместе завалились. И покатились. И Стиву сломали, кажется, плечевую кость и, может, ключицу. И левый глаз стремительно заплывал… И тогда он мучительно, собрав волю, придавил этого к асфальту и боднул в лицо. Чёртова пластиковая маска съехала в сторону.

Были глаза. В свете фонарей зрачок в них был во всю радужку, а сама радужка — синяя. Глаза. Глаза Стив эти знал. Знал. Настолько, что рисовал по памяти. Но было в них неправильное.

Губы эти раздвинулись с низкий воем, показались клыки. Слишком длинные для человека.

Но Стив... Стив ничего не понимал. Стив не соображал. Он только...

— Баки?

И тогда они вместе тяжело, продолжая друг друга сжимать, перевалились через ограждение. И полетели в воду. А люди кричали.

И Стив кричал тоже:

— Баки! Баки же!

Пока не захлебнулся. Тогда они вместе пошли ко дну.

***

Броку позвонили под утро, часов в пять, он как раз к тому времени наконец заснул, прижимая к груди Иоланду. Только, блядь, заснул:

— Ну? Чего? — рявкнул.

— Агент сбежал, — коротко отозвалась трубка.

Брок. А Брок ведь знал. Брок знал, что добром не кончится. Он подскочил и заметался в поисках одежды. Схватил кобуру, схватил куртку с кевларовой подстёжкой. Выгреб из шкафа кошачьи пастилки и ещё эту всякую муру и распихал по карманам. Нельзя... Нельзя таким людям доверять кота. Никакого кота нельзя доверить.

— Была миссия? Без меня? — спросил между торопливыми перебежками по квартире. Иоланда напряженно вслушивалась.

— Была, — столь же коротко ответили. — Машина ждёт, выходите. Сами мы не справляемся.

Потому что Брок видал кота Роллинза, и тот облезлый. А у Шифмана кот вообще три года назад погиб в перестрелке, потому что этот идиот поленился соблюсти правила техники безопасности и не сменил обычный кошачий рюкзак на прошитый кевларовой нитью. Короче, нельзя им котов. Никаких. Вообще.

И конечно, они не справятся, не найдут Отморозка. Ведь коты так хорошо умеют прятаться. 

***

А вода холодная. У-у-у-у.

Холодно-холодно-холодно. Но плывёт. Не тонет. Плывёт, холодно-холодно-холодно.

Выбирается на берег и шипит. От раздражения и злобы. Запихивают в воду. Всегда запихивают в воду. Ненавидит воду. И хочет есть. И хочет... тепленькое хочет.

***

Стива рвёт грязной, тинистой водой долго. Никак не может отдышаться, и всё выворачивает наизнанку, но нельзя же терять время, нельзя...

— Тони, — говорит он. — Баки-то жив. Баки, который...

— Баки Барнс, в честь которого выпускают игрушку. Ага. У меня такая была. Не особенно функциональная. Довольно быстро распотрошил.

На Стива пытаются набросить одеяло, оранжевое, но он отмахивается, потом наклоняется в траву, и его снова рвёт, уже почти только желчью.

— Это был Баки, и он жив, и он... Он не такой. Я не успел понять. Я. Я должен его найти! Срочно!

— Баки Барнс, который погиб в декабре сорок четвёртого. Понятно. Говорят, у тебя сотрясение мозга, Кэп. Давай-ка ты приляжешь.

— Нет. Нет. Со мной порядок. Нужно найти Баки. Он жив, но он не в порядке, и нельзя, чтобы ему причинили вред. А я в порядке.

Смотрит на Тони одноглазо, и даже в этом глазу двоится. Но он всё равно в норме, бывало и хуже... Бывало...

— Тихо. Спокойно. Всё равно есть протокол, который ты обязан соблюдать, так? Я терпеть не могу протоколы, но этот вроде не так уж глуп. Сейчас тебя осмотрят, а дальше решим. 

— Но Баки...

— Если это действительно Баки, а не твоё сотрясение, то мы его найдём. Вместе. Понимаешь?

Стив смотрит на Тони одноглазо, и всё вокруг смутно, тряско и плывёт. Это пройдёт, а Тони... Тони прав. И Стив ему верит.

И протягивает руку. А тот её берёт в свои ладони и добавляет:

— Обещаю. А я всегда исполняю свои обещания.

Стив ему не только верит. Он вдруг думает, что с Тони и вправду будет лучше. 

***

Он со всех сторон изо всех сил отряхнулся, потом побежал, потому что знал: оставаться на месте нельзя. Нужно было вернуться к людям, но он злился и не хотел. Это были плохие люди. И еда их была плохая. Он, чувствовал, мог бы раздобыть себе еды получше.

Добежав до первого укрытия, он кое-что вспомнил и, взвыв, вгрызся в себя почти до самой кости. Потом, сглотнув кровь, сплюнул штучку на землю и тщательно раздавил. 

Тогда побежал дальше.

У него в голове мутилось. Его как-то все обидели и сделали больно, а тот человек требовал чего-то. Говорил слова. Хотел от него каких-то вещей, каких он не понимал. Добыча вообще-то. Очень сильная добыча.

Ему никогда не дают съесть добычу спокойно.

Вспомнил ещё, что новый хозяин обращался с ним хорошо. Может, должен был бежать обратно?

Но он побежал в другую сторону. 

***

Брок почти снёс с дороги Роллинза, а тот ему в спину что-то прокричал. Брок не остановился его выслушать, а влетел в кабинет главного и только там остановился и тогда спросил:

— Потеряли? Но как? Он же чипирован. Сэр.

Главный выглядел не особенно-то огорченным, он не думал, каково вот так взять и оказаться на улице, когда ночь, а ты голоден и мокрый, и нет для тебя теплой кровати.

— Эта зараза его из себя выгрыз. Как только догадался. Ну? Думаю, задача ясна? Бери группу поддержки и начинай прочёсывать прилегающие районы сам, потому что у нас, похоже, работают исключительно идиоты. Его к тому же уже весь ЩИТ ищет. Так что найди его первым.

Отнесение к категории "идиотов" было, кстати, опасно — "идиоты" часто заканчивали свои жизни в отделе "Зет".

— Я пойду один, сэр, — буркнул Брок. — Мой запах он знает, а этих амбалов из зачистки недолюбливает. В прошлом месяце кому-то из них располосовал руку.

— Он нам нужен, Рамлоу. Он, конечно, довольно сложен по части базового обслуживания, однако сейчас нужен. Потом, разумеется, отправится на разборку. В новом, счастливом мире мы будем другими. Нам потребуются другие коты, но сейчас нам нужен вот такой. Иди и найди его. Я на тебя очень надеюсь.

И улыбнулся ободряюще. Брок взял под козырек и скорее побежал захватить необходимое. И на бегу принялся думать (а ему не очень-то нравилось, когда думать приходится самому; это значит, что плох тот командир). 

***

Стив был вполне в порядке уже часа через полтора, но все вокруг почему-то считали иначе. А Стабен ничего не считал, а просто улегся у Стива в ногах и демонстративно не разговаривал. А потом принюхался и сообщил: “Ну, ты пахнешь речным дерьмом и всякой грязью. А _того_ запаха я на тебе не чувствую”. И снова перестал разговаривать. Черри громко, испуганно мурлыкала и тоже молчала. 

— Территории прочесывают, — успокоительно доложила Наташа. — Но это ведь... Слушай. Я смотрела записи. Это сам Зимний солдат. Я его узнала. У него движения... не забудешь никогда. Такие...

— Кошачьи? — пытливо потребовал Стив. — Он двигается, как кот, да?

Наташа закусила губу.

— Да, пожалуй. Никогда не могла понять, какой у него боевой стиль. Но вправду что-то кошачье. Он, знаешь, оставил на мне шрам. В зоне бикини.

Что такое "бикини", Стив, к счастью, уже знал.

Тони хмурился над своим планшетом.

— Мы достоверно можем связать его как минимум с тремя эпизодами заказных убийств, — сказал. — ДЖАРВИС собрал информацию. Это убийства сенатора Кловинг в сентябре прошлого года, в январе — устранение главы Службы Внутренней Безопасности Белого дома, и — вчера. Устранение директора Фьюри.

— Чёрт. Чёрт. Но я видел его лицо.

— Было темно.

— Ладно. Продолжаем поиски. И, Капитан, — Коулсон выглядел чрезвычайно усталым. Да. Стив за время своей "смерти" тоже толком не отоспался. — Пожалуйста, без самодеятельности. Очевидно, вас снова попытаются устранить. Если это действительно Зимний солдат, он придёт за вами снова. 

Стив пожал плечами:

— Отлично. Тогда буду прогуливаться по Центральному парку. Могу хоть весь день. Пусть приходит. Мне очень нужно, чтобы он пришёл. 

— Приманка? А что, любопытная идея...

И Тони оторвался от экранов и буркнул:

— Нет. Никаких приманок. Никакой подозрительной активности по городу, кстати. Затребовал отслеживание выездов и контроль над близлежащими территориями.

***

Брок не стал брать много оружия, оно пахнет слишком ярко. Зато прихватил плед с койки Отморозка и запасное бельё, кое-что ему из одежды.

Роллинз ему сказал:

— Слышь, командир, а может, вдвоём? Это всё же Отморозок. Хуй знает, что у него там в башке сдвинулось.

— Смеёшься? Он тебя терпеть не может уже за то, что ты пинал его в душевой.

— Злопамятный ублюдок, — сплюнул Роллинз. — Ну, как знаешь. Хотя... Ты псих, повернутый на кошках, а?

— Ну. Это лучше, чем бухать после смен, — пожал плечами Брок. От алкоголиков плохо пахнет, как сказала ему Иоланда. И она же сказала: "Я бы бежала в места, где можно пересидеть, но не отощать. И со своими пообщаться".

Но у Отморозка своих, кроме Брока, понятное дело, нет. Так что Брок просто взял карту и стал искать подворотни рядом с продуктовыми магазинами и всякого рода склады. Он помнил, что Отморозок сбегает уже не в первый раз, но последний такой случай был аж в семьдесят восьмом, так что город он толком не знает. И, следовательно, будет искать места, которые ему с его свернутыми мозгами покажутся безопасными. Ну или, думается Броку, пришьёт он кого-нибудь. И тогда уже мы будем точно знать, куда он делся. Правда, не факт, что успеем выхватить раньше ЩИТа. Раньше Кэпа. 

Вот будет штука — столкнуться с Кэпом нос к носу аккурат над Отморозком.

Потом ещё подумал: Отморозок упал с моста. Быть может, ранен. И, главный говорит, выгрыз чип. Значит, теряет кровь.

И, значит, нужно скорее.

***

Пеппер всегда говорила Тони: "Не нужно усложнять то, что само по себе просто, и упрощать то, что сложно. А ты вечно путаешь".

Сейчас Тони чертовски хочется спать, потому что он всего лишь человек. Он не спал две ночи, он только что чуть не погиб. У него, может, шок. Адреналин в крови иссяк, сменился норадреналином — лечь и не шевелиться. Так он и объяснил сегодня Пеппер:

— Мы с Кэпом чуть не погибли. А ещё он свалился в воду и пошёл на дно. Я уже думал нырять за ним в костюме. Но сам выплыл. Было бы... Было бы обидно, если бы он сейчас погиб. 

И зевнул. И остался ждать, что скажут медики — будет ли жить или как. Хотя, конечно, куда денется. И прождал полтора часа. И через полтора часа, зевая уже почти безостановочно, покачал головой:

— Нет. Ты неправа. Не всё так просто. Сложное от простого хрен отличишь. В раннем детстве я прекрасно вычислял квадратные корни, но никак не мог завязать себе шнурки. Так что для меня было по-настоящему сложным?

А Пеппер, которая вовсе не волновалась и не решала трудных задач, а потому прекрасно выспалась, фыркнула:

— Ну, могу подсказать. Кэп прекрасный человек, а у тебя сейчас всё легко и просто. Не напрягайся — и всё получится.

— Что — получится? — тупо переспросил Тони, и, словно на тупого, на него поглядела Пеппер.

А часов через шесть — на часах было что-то около трёх ночи — Кэп всё же тихо поднялся с кровати в своей спальне (велено ему было в ней провести не менее двенадцати часов) и так же тихо собрался. Тут Тони почти восхитился: Кэпу удалось незамеченным пробраться мимо Наташиных апартаментов. Правда, ДЖАРВИС всё равно отслеживает перемещения всех людей, находящихся в Башне, поэтому тут же сообщил:

— По всей видимости, сэр, капитан Роджерс намерен в ближайшее время покинуть здание. Он находится на парковочной стоянке и взял с собой щит.

Тони, которому шести часов сна определенно не хватило, подскочил и побежал, вызывая костюм на бегу.

— Ну нет, — сказал. — Мы же договаривались — вместе. Такие дела в одиночку не делаются. 

***

А он чувствовал — нужно бежать как можно дальше. Он и бежал. Он запрыгнул в большую машину, наполненную сеном, пахнущую навозом и всякими животными — лошадьми и коровами — и ехал долго, пока не стало светать. Свет он переждал в каком-то помещении, пустом и пахнущем пылью, хотя и очень хотел есть. К счастью, потом появились мыши и их съел, хотя на вкус они были как их помёт.

Потом, когда снова сделалось темнее, вышел и пошёл искать, что ему делать.

Сегодня он стал ещё думать, много, голова болела, во рту было плохо, зубы чесались, в уши натекла вода и там всё ещё булькала.

А тот человек-добыча не убил его. И хотелось назад, к хозяину. И чувствовал, будто потерялся. 

Ему было плохо и болел живот.

К совсем темноте он нашёл здание, длинное, почти неохраняемое, полное коробок со знакомыми баночками. Он принялся есть, а еще рассовал банки по карманам, но легче ему не стало, а живот продолжало крутить. Он снова пошёл, и шёл, делая так, чтобы люди не обращали на него внимания, обходя камеры, стараясь не сталкиваться с другим котами.

В большом, но тоже почти пустом, тёмном здании было тепло и пахло интересно, поэтому он в него вошёл, сломав одну из камер наблюдения. Кота почувствовал раньше, чем увидел, но решил, что и пусть. С другими котами ему обычно было спокойно, и вряд ли кот попытается его убить или облить водой.

Этот кот был рыжим и даже не поднялся из кресла, а только сказал:

— Эй, идиот! Ты вывески не читаешь? Это музей, а музеи по ночам не работают. Вали отсюда, а то охрану вызову.

— Мне некуда идти, — ответил и хотел пойти дальше, но кот зашипел.

Он остановился и на него поглядел. Фунтов десять кошатины, не особенно даже и молодой и крепкой. 

С сожалением ответил:

— Не шипи, а то мне придётся тебя убить.

Он не помнил, чтобы прежде убивал своих, котов, но ему очень нужно было где-то пересидеть. И того парня, который на картинке, он уже встречал. Картинка была большая, от пола и даже больше, чем он сам. И тот парень на самом деле был такой большой.

Кот шипеть перестал и сказал:

— А, отмороженный. Видел я таких уже. Но те обычно оставляют пустые бутылки или что-то вроде. Ладно. Можешь пересидеть. Тут есть душевая с горячей водой. Вымойся, от тебя несёт. Стэн будет очень зол...

Он пошёл дальше. Меньше всего его беспокоил запах, потому что он наконец был сыт и в относительной безопасности. Не думал, что кот позовёт охрану. Хотел бы — уже позвал бы. Но тогда всех пришлось бы убить. А он, подозревает, не любит убивать. Особенно своих. Хотя точно не помнит.

***

Брок вообще-то подумал, что искать Отморозка в Нью-Йорке ещё похлеще, чем иголку в стоге сена. Потому что это же Отморозок. Его учили прятаться. И он был отличным учеником. Но Брок очень хочет его отыскать. Не для кого-то там, а потому, что Отморозок же. У Брока нет плана. Брок просто катается кругами вокруг того места, где Отморозка видели в последний раз, всё расширяя радиус. Он катается до самого утра, потом останавливается в какой-то забегаловке, завтракает, пишет в твиттер Иоланде и снова садится за руль. 

Он не врубает музыку и не отчитывается главному, он усиленно думает.

Он наблюдал в подробностях, как убивает Отморозок. Говорят ведь, что коты — прирождённые убийцы. Когда Брок смотрит на Отморозка, он верит, что так и есть. Они сколько-то там тысяч лет жили рядом с человеком, защищали его дом от крыс, а его самого — от одиночества. Даже Иоланда ужасно любит свою заводную мышку.

Брок думает вдруг про себя: а я-то? Я сам как — прирождённый или нет?

Он помнит первую кровь на своих руках довольно хорошо, как и своё первое ранение. Это было сразу после учебки, и вообще-то не предполагалось, что Броку придётся кого-то там убивать, его дело было простое — прийти в указанное время в указанное место и забрать чемоданчик. Всё. Но его куратор облажался.

А Брок.

Ну. Просто взял и убил. Потому что если не он, то его, тут всё понятно. Брок в любом случае свою жизнь и тогда, и сейчас ценит повыше, чем жизни таких же, как Брок, служивых шавок. У него-то Иоланда, она без него точно погибнет.

Так что Брок взял — и убил. А потом, уже в самом конце, пуля просвистела и чиркнула по плечу, и в запале сперва не обратил внимания. Но кровь захлюпала в кожаной перчатке. И тогда, помнит, испугался. Он, наверно, так сильно в жизни не боялся ни до, ни после.

А первый убитый был мелкий азиат из этих, которые с мечами шляются. Но был почему-то без меча. Наверно, дома забыл.

Брок потом неделю в госпитале провалялся. Ему всё не давало покоя — почему без мечей-то всё-таки? Ведь если бы он был с мечами, он, кажись, сам бы пришил Брока, а не наоборот.

Почему без мечей-то?

***

Он не пошёл в душ, а сперва нашёл тёмный угол и съел ещё баночку еды. Остальное решил экономить.

Поев, слегка успокоился, потому что голодный он был злым и тревожился. И ему казалось, что его скоро поймают. А после еды наладилось. Тогда он стал разглядывать картинки на стенах, потому что любил всякое такое, чего ему редко доставалось.

Обошёл одну комнату и другую, и везде был этот человек, добыча. Огромный-преогромный, так что шерсть вставала дыбом и уши прижимались к голове. Была ещё фотка сопляка.

Сопляка?..

Сопляка. И еще несколько фотографий. Их потрогал пальцами и одну даже поковырял ногтём.

Эти картинки были... Он их знал. Он знал не только человека-добычу и сопляка. Он... всех тут знал. Женщину в красном платье тоже. 

Он вдруг весь вздыбился и ещё сильнее прижал уши к голове, но не помогло, и тогда завыл.

***

— Куда-то собрался? — спросил Тони. — Без меня?

Роджерс вздрогнул и воровато оглянулся. Его коты строго глядели на Тони своими круглыми зелёными глазами из седельной сумки.

— Не могу спать, — виновато объяснил.

— А вот я бы не отказался еще часиков от двенадцати.

— О. Конечно. Иди спи. Я просто прокачусь по тому месту. Обещаю. Не полезу сам, вызову команду, если понадобится.

— Коулсон носом землю роет. ДЖАРВИС отслеживает записи со всех доступных видеокамер. Он, кем бы ни был, найдётся. Обещаю.

Роджерс поморщился. Роджерс вообще-то динозавр. Он не доверяет даже тостеру, Тони слышал, как Стив его отчитывает. А ещё у него на телефоне в качестве заставки — букет полевых цветов. В общем, сложный человек.

— Мне по-прежнему не нравится идея с использованием тебя в качестве приманки.

Роджерс слабо улыбнулся.

— Я говорю: я вовсе не против. Я Баки в некотором роде должен.

И тут взвыла аварийная сирена, а свет мигнул и налился краснотой. 

***

Он продолжает выть, и вой эхом отражается от стен и неприятно бьёт в уши. Но остановиться он не может. Потому что он. Ну, он.

Он когтями расцарапывает со стены картинку.

А потом ему на плечи вспрыгивает этот рыжий кот и требует:

— А ну замолкни, урод.

Тогда бежит, стряхнув с плеч кота (не убив), бежит, не разбирая дороги. Долго бежит. Без всякой осторожности и, наверно, его все видели. А он всё равно бежит. 

И наконец добегает до того, что падает и лежит. Сверху льётся противная холодная вода, а пахнет здесь нечистотами и кровью. И вообще противно. Но зато здесь темно и можно прижаться спиной к стене.

Он лежит долго, пока вода литься не прекращает.

— Что, совсем поплохело? — спрашивают. 

И над ним не кот, а человек.

Он рычит, но негромко.

— Хочешь кофе? — спрашивает человек. — Горячий. В ломку само то, чтоб не окочуриться. 

В лицо тыкаются холодным влажным носом, кот, значит, и коту он жалуется:

— Мне страшно. 

Глава 5

— Это?..

— Не знаю, — кричит Тони в ответ. — ДЖАРВИС?!

Молчание на фоне этого жуткого, ни на секунду непрекращающегося воя.

— ДЖАРВИС, отчёт!

— ДЖАРВИС, чёрт тебя дери! Пеппер! Срочно нужна Пеппер!

***

В лицо лижут слишком настойчиво, а он хотел бы, чтобы перестали, но садится. Кот худой и страшный, у него нет одной лапы, а глаза слезятся и гноятся. И на ушах у него болячки.

Протягивает руку, чтобы отпихнуть кота, но вместо этого гладит. Кот громко, хрипло мурлыкает.

— Так будешь кофе, а? Или на, или сам выпью. Ты, это... Ты тут сдохнуть решил? Чувак, становись в очередь. Сюда все приходят подыхать вообще-то. Но только сперва всё равно ещё живут.

Суют в руку стакан с горячим, а он продрог и очень не любит холод. Очень не любит лёд. Жадно, обжигая язык, пьёт. От горячего становится хорошо, но не целиком.

— О, — говорит ему человек. — Ты из этих, да? Типа, ветеран? Ветераны самые отмороженные пидорасы. Это я тебе говорю. Я. Боб я, кстати. Я сюда тоже подыхать пришёл, потому что в других местах гнали. Это тут такая подыхаловка. Так что ты если тут не за этим, то валил бы лучше. У меня этот. Тубик. Я, типа, заразный. И скоро. Скоро подохну. 

Стаканчик пустеет.

Внимательно рассматривает человека, а тот похож на грязный, неприятный скелет.

***

Стабен ночью не спал довольно долго, думал. Стив, конечно, хороший парень удался, Стабен в него всегда верил. Даже когда думал, что человек-то его долго не проживёт. Прожил, дожил и живёт дальше. И Стабен в него вложил, что мог, а теперь уже вложенного не воротишь. Теперь если человек рвётся чёрт знает куда сломя голову, то Стабен не может в этом винить никого, кроме себя самого. Потому что — что выросло, то выросло, а яблочко от яблоньки...

Но теперь ему казалось, что Стив сошёл с ума. А если сошёл, то ничего хорошего — Стабен знает, что бывает, когда кот нормальный, а человек тронулся (наоборот бывает тоже, и тоже не слишком хорошо). Но...

Он спросил у Черри:

— А что, если Барнс действительно нашёлся? Наш Стив выжил, может, и этот как раз разморозился. Вернёшься к нему?

Черри долго думала, тяжело вздыхала.

— Мне не кажется, что это его запах. Не узнаю. А если запах поменялся, то человек тоже. И я же теперь уже другая. Я не знаю. Со Стивом хорошо. Не знаю. Совсем. Мне его жалко, как-то он без кота? Я сперва как-то... думала, нельзя мне дальше жить. А теперь так не думаю. Жаль его. Но страшно.

Стабен её обнял и вылизал за ухом.

***

Беннер подскочил и принялся зеленеть, разбухать, меняться, отхватывать себе всё больше пространства, но Наташа ему крикнула:

— Прекрати! Здесь — нельзя! И надо же выяснить, что происходит! Эй! Беннер! Халк, чёрт подери! Халк, нельзя! Фу!

И Беннер послушался. Озадаченно моргнул, но озадачиваться было совершенно некогда, и Наташа выбежала в коридор, где метались гражданские работники Башни, совершенно обезумевшие и абсолютно бестолковые. Схватила первого попавшегося мужчину за локоть:

— Эй! Никакой паники! Всё под контролем! Только помоги-ка мне успокоить народ!

Мужчина пару секунд ошалело глядел на Наташу, а потом кивнул:

— Что нужно делать?

— Нужно, чтобы ты помог мне добраться до Старка. Судя по всему, десять минут назад он был на подземной парковке. Сбегаешь за ним?

— На той, которая на пятьдесят этажей вниз?

— Да, на той самой. И, пожалуйста, не пробуй доехать на лифте. Лифты, вероятнее всего, перестанут работать с минуты на минуту.

Мужчина слегка побледнел, но снова кивнул.

Влетел Коулсон и сказал:

— На нижних этажах паника, люди пытаются бить армированные стекла, потому что системы башни заклинило и ни одна дверь наружу не открывается.

— Мы здесь заперты?

— Да. И этот ИИ Старка, ДЖАРВИС, то ли отключен, то ли заблокирован.

Беннер снова начал зеленеть, отметила мимоходом Наташа. Но быстро-быстро, шумно задышал и сжал кулаки. И побелел обратно.

Наташа тогда побежала в один из свободных кабинетов, ей нужен был компьютер, чтобы понять…

Беннер, кажется, побежал следом.

***

— Мне нужно наверх, срочно.

Дверь... Ну, дверь была заперта. Хорошая бронированная, сделанная из высококачественной стали дверь была заблокирована, но Тони для верности дернул ручку раз десять, а потом еще и попинал дверь.

Стив сказал:

— Позволь мне.

И тоже пнул дверь. Дверь погнулась. Стив ударил ещё раз. Дверь сорвалась с петель. У Тони возникла одна смутная идея новой разработки, но, конечно, всё потом...

Они побежали вверх.

— Нам нужен пятьдесят второй этаж, — крикнул Тони. — Возможно, стоило бы беречь силы! По крайней мере, мне...

Но скорость не сбавил.

***

Не отказался бы и ещё от одного стаканчика, но не предложили. Уселся, обняв себя руками, и ещё раз внимательно оглядел человека. Тот скалился, рассказывал что-то, чего не понимал, но просто слушать его было тоже хорошо. И хорошо бы, подумал, если бы этот человек его вычесал.

Но, разумеется, не вычесал.

Говорил, говорил, говорил, пока не закашлялся и не сплюнул кровь.

А когда сплюнул, сказал:

— Во, гляди. Я уже почти покойник. Ты, это. Валил бы отседова. Тут правда херово.

Но валить было некуда, зато хотелось, чтобы его наконец кто-нибудь нашёл.

— Не хочешь валить? Слушай, ты, может, вообще-то немой? Или только мяукать умеешь? Тебя что, в голову ранило? Ты, типа, недавно с войны?

Не знал, что ответить, и поэтому промолчал.

— Ну точно, раненый в голову. И уши у тебя странные. А я вот знал мужика, которого в хуй ранили. Яйца ему оторвало. Был бы, говорю, в Азии, карьеру бы сделал. Типа, этим. Которые в гаремах. За бабами глядят. А тут он без яиц кому нужен?

Человек никак не затыкался, хотя говорить ему было явно тяжело: он свистел и булькал. И всё равно говорил.

— А когда я помру, можешь взять моё одеяло и там в рюкзаке пошариться, вдруг чего нужно. Если только нас с Жирдяем похоронишь по-человечески. Типа, завещаю. У меня тут книжонка есть, эта. Библия. Почитаешь чего-нибудь оттуда и закопаешь, а? Там дальше свалка есть.

Кивнул. Закопать несложно. Ему смутно кажется, что кого-то когда-то он уже закапывал. Только нужна лопата.

Сделалось совсем темно, так, что не видел бы даже свои стальные когти, если бы они не поблескивали.

А этот наконец замолк. Замолк и захрапел.

Лёг опять у стены и закрыл глаза. Было не то чтобы очень холодно, он мог терпеть и мороз, когда лежит снег. Было неприятно. Было темно, неприятно, противно воняло, человек храпел, а хотелось... чего-то. Во всём теле гудело и зудело, и хотелось встать и бежать, но так вдруг устал, что бежать уже не мог. Даже вставать не хотелось. И продолжало быть страшно. Он закусил губу, чтобы не выть, но было мало. Тогда губу прикусил, чтоб почувствовать языком кровь.

К утру сделалось еще холоднее, куда-то вроде бежал, но как открывал глаза, оказывалось, что всё ещё лежит и всё вокруг вонючее. И совсем уже к утру его вроде бы убили, но не по правде, а по правде: грязный кот залез к нему под одежду и там дрожал. А тот человек лежал мёртвый, это было видно сразу, потому что умел отличать мёртвых от живых. 

Кота прижал к себе посильнее и сел смотреть на мёртвого человека. Кот продолжал дрожать. Его погладил и прижал к себе ещё покрепче.

Ему было интересно, как это — быть мёртвым, но он не хотел вообще-то сейчас проверять. А хотел потыкать этого пальцем.

А потом кот у него под футболкой завыл. Громко, протяжно, тоскливо.

И вдруг завыл вместе с ним, потому что ему тоже было тоскливо и страшно. А мёртвый человек лежал.

***

Среди толпы беснующихся, перепуганных, озверелых людей Фил был как скала. Наташа его издали увидела и пробивалась к нему локтями.

— Ну? План?

— Пока что подумываю о том, чтобы начать поливать всех ледяной водой. Но техники ещё не придумали, как запустить систему пожаротушения. Нам срочно нужен Старк.

— За Старком послано. Хотя, подозреваю, он и сам уже бежит со всех ног. Не может не бежать, когда такое творится. И где у нас Кэп? Клинт... Нам бы сюда Клинта. Но он на Аляске...

Фил, всё ещё скала, ответил:

— Мы пока не понимаем, что происходит, но мы это выясним.

И тут даже этот красный, лихорадочный свет — погас. Мигнул напоследок и заглох.

***

Клинт Бартон всегда думал, что помер бы со скуки, если бы работал в офисе с восьми до пяти. Ну или — от всеобщего отупения — убил степлером своего начальника. На миссиях ему хотя бы не скучно. Хотя частенько страшно, больно и неприятно. Но тут уж: есть то, что ты можешь терпеть, и то, чего терпеть не в силах ни при каких условиях. Так что Клинт выбирает: он морозит зад за Полярным кругом. Что он там делает?

О, он и сам толком не понимает, потому что сюда бы Беннера со Старком, это по их части. Он тут зад морозит, наблюдает, ни хрена не понимая, а там, в полумиле, на секретной станции ведутся какие-то там ужасающие разработки чего-то, что — в потенциале — вероятно, устроит конец света. Эти злодеи, думается Клинту, такие предсказуемые.

Впрочем, почти все предсказуемые.

Кроме Наташи.

Кроме Фила.

Продолжая замерзать, Клинт задумывается: а ведь он никогда толком ничего от Фила не ожидает, потому что бессмысленно. Как в тот раз, в Боготе.

Когда было жарко, душно, противно и тараканы ходили по его кровати пешком. Тараканы притом были местные, ядреные, громадные, и шипели. Клинт думал, что шипение это — не что иное, как смех. Это они ползают и смеются. Суки. Он их убил с десяток, но наползли новые, и понял, что бессмысленно. А Санни даже не пробовал. Лениво лежал себе и позволял этим тварям по себе ползать. Был еще противомоскитный полог, только он слабо помогал от тараканов и комаров-переростков, которые задались, видимо, целью выкачать из Клинта всю кровь.

Но в полночь явился Коулсон. Был он как всегда чисто выбрит, в отличие от Клинта. Отутюжен и накрахмален до хруста, но он ведь всегда такой, так что Клинт в общем и не удивился.

Удивился он самому Коулсону.

— Сэр? При всём уважении, я думал...

— Говорят, если хочешь, чтобы дело было сделано хорошо, сделай его сам. Я не склонен доверять текущую миссию никому, кроме себя и Рескрипта. И вас с Санни, разумеется.

— Я даже не знаю, быть ли мне польщенным или оскорбленным. Предполагалось, что это парная миссия.

А Санни презрительно фыркнул.

За спиной у Коулсона громоздился весьма туго набитый рюкзак. Коулсон пожал плечами и аккуратно опустил рюкзак на пол. Из рюкзака недовольно порыкивали. Коулсон неторопливо расстегнул "молнию", и недовольный взъерошенный Рескрипт выпрыгнул на пол.

— Полагаю, мы четверо должны справиться. По крайней мере, мне бы очень хотелось, чтобы миссия закончилась каким-то значимым для нас результатом, потому что это в некотором роде экзамен. Фьюри желает посмотреть, насколько хорошо мы с вами сработались.

Коулсон говорил и вынимал из рюкзака папки, аккуратную стопку одежды, бритвенные принадлежности и коробки из любимого китайского ресторанчика Клинта. Ну, может, заодно это ещё и любимый ресторанчик Коулсона, туда вообще половина ЩИТа заглядывает. Так что Клинт не удивился, а только обрадовался.

— Ваши любимые спринг-роллы и пельмени в рисовом тесте. И кое-что для Санни.

О. Ну, тут Клинт слегка удивился.

***

Темнота наступает внезапно и оглушительно. Тони запинается и почти летит носом в ступени, но его хватают сильные руки. Большие и сильные. И Роджерс говорит в темноте:

— Ну, это, пожалуй, не слишком хорошо, а?

— Совсем нехорошо, — отвечает Тони и переводит дыхание. Темноты он не боится. Просто, наверно, еще и системы кондиционирования отключились. Поэтому сразу сделалось маловато воздуха. Он быстро расстегивает рубашку (возможно, верхняя пуговица отлетела) и задирает футболку. Голубой огонёк в его груди сияет по-прежнему ровно и без перебоев, и теперь темнота не абсолютная. Теперь Тони видит свои руки и, слабо, лицо Роджерса. Тот хмурится, но никак не комментирует.

— Наша цель по-прежнему — пятьдесят второй этаж, — сколько может бодро говорит Тони.

И, решив насчёт футболки, снимает её, но не бросает к чёртовой матери. Рубашку накидывает на плечи.

— Идём.

— Ты в поряде?

— В полном. Просто обесточены системы климат-контроля и фильтрации в воздуха. Становится душновато, тебе не кажется?

Роджерс ничего не отвечает, но, видимо, ему так не кажется.

Тони просто не любит, когда не видно, куда ставишь ногу.

***

У Александра, впрочем, прекрасный план. Он ночью слетал на Аляску и посмотрел заготовки. 

Заготовки вполне неплохие, даже уже готовые к реализации. Отличные, здоровые, умные, без всякого рода генетических проблем, абсолютно чистый и потому совершенный материал. Генетика двадцать первого века — это вам, конечно, не убогие потуги века двадцатого. Так что вышло всё просто отлично.

Поэтому он говорит Золе:

— Сегодня. Мы, пожалуй, готовы окончательно. Давай, активируй свои коды.

А тот, мерзкая компьютерная рожа, зловеще хохочет.

— Развёртывание программы займёт приблизительно двенадцать часов и шесть минут. 

И снова зловеще хохочет.

Александр до сих пор не знает, сколько в этой харе от прежней личности, а сколько — запрограммированного и замкнутого в электрических цепях.

Но это и не важно, потому что Александру вовсе нет нужды эту тварь понимать. Сотрудничает — и хорошо. Александр вспоминает, как гладил шерсть образца. Густая и мягкая, она была идеальна. 

Прекрасные, прекрасные образцы. Пока что чуть больше двух миллионов во всём мире, но через месяц техники обещают уже три миллиарда. Никаких кризисов, уж кризисы нам точно не нужны.

***

Прижимал к себе кота, тот трясся, и скулил, и тыкался холодным в грудь, возил по коже мокрым.

Он попробовал его гладить, но гладить выходило плохо. Надо бы, подумал, кота вычесать. Не знал точно, зачем. Но вычесывание — это приятно. Не было щетки, а были банки еды. Такую банку достал и сунул коту. Кот есть не стал, поэтому съел сам.

Потом вспомнил, что мертвеца нужно закопать вместе с котом. Нахмурился: зачем закапывать живого кота?

— Зачем тебя закапывать? — спросил.

Кот вертелся за пазухой и сопел.

— Это когда я помру, идиот, — ответил.

Нужна была лопата. Впрочем, дальше там всё равно начиналась свалка. Кота устроил поудобней, а мертвеца оттащил туда, на свалку. И стал ждать, когда кот умрёт тоже.

А кот всё не умирал. Наступило утро.

***

Брок сверялся с картой, потом отчаялся и целых десять минут стоял на месте и пялился в темноту. Потому что всё бессмысленно. Под утро пришло сообщение: "Вашингтон. Смитсоновский музей. Камеры захватили нашего котика".

"Трупы?" — уточнил Брок. 

"Нет, только витрины побил. Но точно он, на одной из камер видно".

Тогда Брок возвратился домой, взял комплект одежды для себя, позаботился, чтобы у Иоланды было всё необходимое на время его отсутствия, и отправился в Вашингтон.Он, думалось, на что вообще рассчитывает? 

А потом сказал себе: "А, чёрт!"

Что ему ещё оставалось. Он едет в Вашингтон. Он мчит в Смитсоновский музей, где со всех стен на него пялится своими честными глазами Кэп. 

Брок машет корочками, обозначающими, что он тут самый главный, главнее копов и самого директора музея. И внимательно оглядывается по сторонам. Кэп. Всюду Кэп, то задохлик, а то качок, то с одним котом, то с двумя. Второй кот достался ему от парня... как же?

Брок никогда особенно не интересовался именами тех, кто был рядом с Кэпом в те стародавние времена, но вот — тоже лица. Навроде его ребят. Все солдаты одинаковы.

Потом разглядывает разбитую витрину и испорченные фото. Одному постеру особенно сильно досталось, весь изодран когтями той лапы Отморозка, которая железная. Будь это чьё-нибудь горло, человек бы помер.

А потом Брок смотрит следующую витрину и...

Ну.

Он вроде как мысленно хлопает себя по лбу. То-то ему казалось, что Отморозок кого-то ему напоминает. Брок читает подпись: "Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс по кличке "Баки". Он ведь... когда-то он знал. Фоток не видал особо, а комиксный Баки — мальчишка со смешным завитком волос на лбу.

Брок рассмеялся, покрываясь холодным потом. В семидесятые годы, говорите, сбегал в последний раз? А в пятидесятые не сбегал? А в сороковые?

— Сэр?

— Нет, ничего. Всё в порядке, — выдавил Брок, продолжая смеяться.

***

Пирса тянет снова навестить питомник. В некотором роде он понимает, зачем людям коты. Обычным людям — не ему. У котов мягкая шерсть и теплые, приятные тела. Розовые носы. По крайней мере, у опытных образцов номер двадцать шесть. Они все клоны, совершенно одинаковые, потому что так проще и практичней. Они идеальны и одинаковы, и одинаково глядели на Александра зелеными глазами, но, конечно, конвейерная штамповка — не для него.

Своего кота он ещё не нашёл, но его кот будет чем-то особенным.

А эти — неиспорченные, идейно правильные, инструмент воспитания и развития. Инструмент воздействия. И такая шерсть. Превосходная.

У кошки жены шерсть была хуже.

***

— Мне срочно нужен Коулсон, — закричала Пеппер, когда свет погас. Стабен задергал хвостом и втянул воздух. Люди пахли паникой, так что да, нужен был Коулсон. От него паникой не пахло ещё ни разу не памяти Стабена.

А Черри прорычала:

— Опять война?! Ненавижу! 

И вспрыгнула в вентиляционное отверстие. Пеппер вскочила за ней, а Стабену ничего больше не оставалось, кроме как последовать за дамами. В этой трубе он, кстати, недавно поймал отменную мышь и отнёс Пеппер, а она завизжала и потребовала убрать эту гадость. Между прочим, мышей тут должно быть ещё полно.

Надеялся, что Черри знает, куда их ведет, а мыши благоразумно попрятались, когда тут такое творится.

***

Миссия обещает стать у Клинта одной из самых любимых, особенно когда Коулсон срывает с себя пиджак... Чтобы перевязать Клинту рану, но… Это всё равно ужасно сексуально, и Клинт задумывается над тем, что ещё Коулсон срывает с себя и других так же сексуально. 

И даже зашивает раны Коулсон сексуально!

Ну, если бы было не так больно. Он дал Клинту пару таблеток из стандартной аптечки, но они дурацкие. Оглушают, словно крепко вломили по башке, но больно как было, так и остаётся.

И вот Клинт сидел, стукнутый по башке этой дрянью, кусал губы, терпел, разглядывал губы Коулсона и размышлял на их счёт.

И Коулсон шил.

Шить кончил, обтёр кровь с рук влажной салфеткой, а пятнышки на щеке не вытер.

Клинт протянул руку и принялся стирать их пальцем. Коулсон поглядел с удивлением, а потом сказал сдавленным голосом:

— Агент Бартон, я за себя не отвечаю. Лучше уберите руку, если ничего не имели в виду. 

А Клинт с сожалением понимает, что таблетки не позволят случиться чему-нибудь из того, что он на самом деле имел в виду, но он этого чертовски хочет — и руку не уберёт. Ну уж нет.

Они оба на взводе после миссии. У них адреналин и вкус крови на языке, медный и возбуждающий. Клинт читал, это эволюционное приобретение — если хочется трахаться до зуда, когда тебя только что чуть не пришили и надо бы отлежаться. 

Коулсон смотрит внимательно и испытующе.

Повторяет:

— Я за себя не отвечаю, а вы под воздействием анальгетиков.

— А и хуй с ними, — беззаботно отвечает Клинт.

— И правда — хуй, — и это самое романтичное, что Клинт когда-либо слышал и ещё услышит от Коулсона. Тот вообще-то не матерится. У него на всё есть свои вежливые, правильные слова. А матюки — это для тупых.

И, между прочим, за ними внимательно наблюдают их коты.

И Санни бормочет:

— Два идиота, а?

***

Наташа никогда не боялась темноты, даже в раннем детстве. По крайней мере, сколько себя помнит. Опять же, Данжер был чёрный как ночь. Поэтому был хорош в проникновениях. И кошки же видят в темноте. Наташе его очень не хватало именно сейчас — остро до боли.

Не только потому, что он сказал бы, куда идти и как не оступиться.

Но и — привыкла чувствовать его у левой ноги. Крепкое надежное тепло.

Но ладно. Ладно. План этажа Наташа помнит.

— Чёрт, — говорит рядом Беннер. — Никогда не любил бродить в потёмках, если честно. Но... Я вижу в темноте. Это странно, да?

— Это прекрасно, — рассеянно отвечает Наташа. — Погляди тогда, что с дверью. Мне кажется, или она заблокирована?

Беннер тихо дышит рядом, бормочет себе под нос, когда тыкает в кнопки. Ругается, но вежливо.

— Да, заблокирована. Я мог бы попытаться её взломать, но, боюсь, результат не гарантирован.

Наташа покачала головой. 

— Это пятьдесят второй этаж. Можно было бы выбить стекло. Тогда через окно я бы попробовала перебраться в соседнее помещение. 

— Слишком высоко.

— Высоты я не боюсь, но на пятьдесят втором этаже пока что работать не пробовала. 

— Тем более.

— И что, предлагаешь вот так сидеть и ждать?

— Нет, почему же. У меня есть планшет. Попробую поковыряться в системе Башни с него. Это, кажется, несколько продуктивней.

— Ну, а я попробую шпильку.

И они занялись каждый своим делом. Наташе уже приходилось взламывать замки на ощупь, её этому учили. Но никогда прежде — электронные. Его вроде достаточно перемкнуть...

Беннер тихо, успокоительно бормотал. Было... уютно? И даже когда с потолка полилась ледяная вода, остро пахнущая реагентами, ощущение уюта не закончилось. Странно это было.

***

Николас Фьюри знал за собой такую особенность: стоило ему умереть, как начинался очередной конец света. Но он был человеком с излишне развитой совестью, поэтому не мог постоять в сторонке и вдоволь насмеяться. Приходилось воскресать. 

Процесс воскрешения Нику никогда не нравился: это бывало обычно муторно, медленно, и, главное, больно.

На этот раз кроме боли обнаружилась ещё почти непереносимая тошнота, а как по Нику, старая-добрая боль от огнестрела куда лучше этой мутной дряни.

И вот, комбо, как говорит молодёжь вроде Старка: и болело, и тошнило, и плыло, и зверски замёрз. Ник на ощупь, не открывая глаз, нашарил Подонка. Тот, мягкий и пушистый, усиленно затарахтел, потому что считает, что мурлыканье должно как-то поспособствовать его, Ника, выздоровлению. Много раз Ник ему объяснял, показывал статьи и даже однажды организовал исследование на сей счёт: Подонок плевать на исследования хотел. Он, говорил, лучше знает. В общем, тарахтел. Ник поморщился, но для порядку, а вообще был рад, что Подонок жив и рядом, и что он такой тёплый. Ну и что сам жив — тоже было хорошо. Не смотря на тошноту.

Всё ещё не открывая глаз, потребовал:

— Отчёт!

И Мария — потому что куда уж без неё, она ведь тоже тысячу раз воскресала — официальным голосом без капли жалости сообщила:

— Ваше состояние, сэр, оценивается как стабильно тяжелое, вы были серьёзно ранены. Однако доктор полагает, что выкарабкаетесь. Разумеется, если не будете в ближайшее время ловить новые пули.

— Эти глупости... в прошлом, — прохрипел Ник и наконец открыл глаза. 

Мария всегда чем-то напоминала ему Коулсона, вот и сейчас стояла перед его койкой в аккуратной белой блузе. 

— Дальше.

— Агент Бартон докладывает о подозрительной активности в районе базы ЩИТа на Аляске. База-то считалась давно законсервированной...

— Помню. Не повторяй. Не теряй времени.

— Туда направлена группа учёных из отдела инновационных технологий.

— Почему не Беннер?

— Беннер вне зоны доступа. И Старк. Собственно, вся Башня заблокирована. Очень рада, что мы не успели перевести туда наши отделы разработок, как предлагал Старк. Но определенное количество людей мы, конечно, потеряли.

— Как? Заблокирована?

— Так. Никакой связи, щиты опущены, любой подходящий объект обстреливается.

— Кто-то погиб?

— Пара ворон. Квартал оперативно оцепили, жителей эвакуируют.

— Хорошо. То есть...

— Вам бы поспать, — снова безо всякой жалости заметила Мария. — Я держу ситуацию под контролем, наш штаб развернут и работает, с Бартоном связь поддерживается. Наши иностранные коллеги тоже не оставляют свои зоны без внимания.

Ник замотал головой. 

— Погоди. Погоди. Моя флэшка. В правом внутреннем кармане плаща, за подкладкой. Там список руководства ЩИТа, проявлявшего аномальную... Активность. Проверь. Их. Организовал кто-то... Из наших.

— Спите. Информация с вашей флэшки уже проверяется. Зря вы, кстати, в качестве пароля ввели мои биометрические данные. Мне ради этой флэшки могли и палец отрезать, и глаз выколоть, проблем-то. Посложней что в голову не пришло?

Кошка Хилл, Катрина, надменно фыркнула. Подонок ей, естественно, ответил, но их препирательств Ник уже не слушал: воскресать — процесс утомительный и муторный.

***

Мария подумала, что нужно было идти работать официанткой в кафе рядом с домом, как мама говорила (Катрина говорила, что с её, Катрины, внешностью, им надо в актрисы, на Бродвей, потому что Катрина мечтает _блистать_). Была бы сейчас толстая и довольная жизнью и трахалась бы с местными работягами, а не с отчетами и докладами агентов.

В актрисы тоже бы неплохо... Всяко лучше, чем вот как сейчас: опять какой-то конец света, а Мария даже понять не может, какой именно.

Пришельцев она уже видала, кровь их на вкус пробовала. Международный финансовый кризис ЩИТ предотвратил. Ядерную войну — два раза.

А сейчас-то что?

Аналитики, впрочем, работали, а Мария не спала уже двое суток, с момента покушения на Фьюри. И заслужила чашку кофе. Совершенно точно — заслужила. Теперь этот кофе надо было раздобыть, и она шла длинными коридорами, потому что в её кабинете кофеварка вышла из строя — вспыхнула, сгорела. А Мария всё обдумывала, что означает база на Аляске. Что, чёрт возьми...

— Коты! Миллионы котов! — вдруг заорал Бартон ей в наушник, и... Ну, дурные манеры. Воспитывался в цирке. Что с него взять.

— Что, простите?

— Я на базе. Тут загоны, в загонах коты.

— Вы должны были ждать подкрепления, агент... Погодите. Коты? В загонах? Кто-то отловил котов?

— Они одинаковые. Совершенно одинаковые. Это... Это жуть. Они все на меня смотрят. Зелёные глаза. 

— Уходите оттуда немедленно. Сделайте только фотографии для аналитиков. 

— Уже. И ухожу, да. Потому что это жуть. Серьёзно. Мне это в кошмарных снах будет сниться. Мне кажется, их тут миллион.

— Уходите.

— Ухожу, да. О, чёрт. Чёрт!

— Бартон?

Постучала по наушнику. В наушнике шипело и хрипело.

Мария подумала, что, кажется, только что потеряла агента. Она... не привыкла.

***

Тони брёл в темноте и без Пеппер. Зато с Роджерсом, который тоже без своих котов.

Темнота давила. Держались поэтому близко, почти интимно, почти притершись плечами. А потом уткнулись в очередную заблокированную дверь. Тони сам здесь всё проектировал, поэтому застонал в голос.

— Сработали противопожарные системы. Системы запрограммированы таким образом, чтобы блокировать очаги возгорания. Это что-то вроде саркофагов. Падают щиты, и в помещение не пробраться. И начинают поливать водой. Странно, что нас не поливает… Но они должны срабатывать, только если нет людей... Это вирус. Совершенно определенно. Мне нужен...

Тут должен был быть, если Тони правильно помнил, аварийный терминал доступа в систему. За декоративным щитом. Принялся шарить по стене, искать...

— Щит, тут должен быть щит, а за ним — компьютер.

Роджерс принялся шарить тоже, довольно бестолково, и они опять сталкивались плечами, руками, потому что... ну, было зябко в темноте. Тони темнота не нравилась, напоминала Афганистан (ему теперь многое его напоминает).

— Вот тут... оно?

Роджерс схватил Тони за руку и потянул. Тони послушно прижал ладонь к стене.

— О. Да. Оно. 

Роджерс был горячий.

Тони же приложил пальцы к сканеру. У него был доступ высшего приоритета, но экран оставался тёмным. 

— Чёрт бы побрал... 

Но, чёрт побери, он ведь сам здесь всё проектировал.

Глава 6

Солнце поднялось выше, когда решил, что кот умирать не будет, а есть хочется. Банок оставалось всё меньше, и на этот раз пришлось делиться с котом. Тот был тощий, хотел есть, но не ел. Тогда пальцем стал ковырять еду и совать коту в рот. Кот сперва ругался, отплевывался и шипел, но потом согласился и стал есть. Потому что некуда ему было деваться. В конце концов солнце сделалось совсем высоко, а потом перевалилось и стало клониться к горизонту.

А на свалке воняло.

Помнил, что должен был сделать — и сделал. Кот опять принялся выть и шипеть, тогда запихнул его себе под куртку и покрепче прижал локтём, а из книжки прочитал слова, смысла которых не понимал. Странно было, что умеет прочесть, потому что не помнил, чтобы делал это в последнее время, а про дальнее время не помнил вообще ничего.

Достал ещё из кармана обрывок фотографии и попробовал прочесть вслух:

— Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс по кличке "Баки".

Ничем не отозвалось внутри, поэтому бумажку выкинул, а мертвеца закопал поглубже, чтобы не раскопали всякие животные. Не то чтобы его на самом деле это как-то волновало, но чувствовал, что так положено.

***

Брок отсмеялся и вышел из здания музея. Открытие было по меньшей мере... любопытным, а в целом... это что же получалось? Нужно было возвратить Отморозка законному владельцу?

Брок пожал плечам: потом разберется. Может, это тоже вопрос, который нужно очень тщательно обдумать.

И ещё, при трезвом размышлении: они с Отморозком не очень порядочно поступают, пусть и ради важного, ради мира во всём мире.

Тем не менее, Брок вдруг подумал, что ему лично перед Отморозком несколько неловко. 

А телефон пиликнул и начал загрузку видео. Потом сплюнул карту с помеченным красным квадратом. В квадрате располагалась свалка, и да, в общем, логично: далеко Отморозок на своих двоих бы не убежал, не смотря на сыворотку, а всех котов свалки и помойки почему-то просто манят. Есть в них нечто привлекательное для любого почти кота (кроме Иоланды, по которой успел уже соскучиться). Так что дальше Брок отправился на свалку, занимавшую территорию в несколько квадратных миль.

Значит, работка Броку предстояла не из приятных.

***

Клинт и предположить не мог, что однажды загон, полный котов, сделается его кошмаром.

Но — сделался.

— Я точно заработал сейчас нервный срыв! — сообщил он Санни, а тот только фыркнул.

Котов в этом конкретном загоне было больше, чем в любом из кошкиных домов на планете. Это был загон в несколько миль длиной и в милю примерно шириной. Бартон начал его обходить и везде было одинаково — скучные одинаковые лежанки на голом полу, а на лежанках — эти чёртовы одинаковые коты. Хоть бы, подумал, хоть бы у одного глаза были не зеленые, а синие или желтые. Всё бы дело. Но были совершенно одинаковые. И смотрели на Клинта и Санни совершенно одинаково, с легкой скукой и вялым интересом.

— Эй! Вы хоть разумные? — спросил.

А Санни некоторое время молчал, а потом ответил:

— Они будто бы спят. У них почти нет мыслей, только какие-то картинки, кажется. Может, они под наркотиком?

Клинт про кошачьи наркотики — спасибо Санни — знал не так уж много, так что ничего на этот счет сказать не мог. Но это точно, был уверен, не психотропы первого ряда и не релаксанты. Что-то совершенно ему незнакомое.

— Внутри тоже одинаковые, — продолжал меж тем Санни. — Я говорил? У них в головах только картинки, и те — одинаковые.

Клинт ещё раз подумал: ад. Это какой-то ад или кошмарный сон, хотя коты вполне ухоженные и выглядят здоровыми. Но лежат аккуратными рядами на лежанках, не бегают и не играют. Клинту всё это не нравилось.

А потом вдруг окликнули его самого:

— Эй! Ты кто такой?! Пропуски предъяви!

***

Александр перечитывает план заново, убеждаясь, что ничего не упустил.

Нейтрализовать Мстителей, активировать излучатели, начать захват центральных каналов телевидения и радио — сперва американские, потом приняться за Европу и страны Ближнего Востока.

План показался ему и на этот раз достаточно хорош, так что Александр поднял телефонную трубку и сделал звонок. Собственно, уже начали, но нужно же было всё согласовать. Александр терпеть не мог небрежность и считал её первым из грехов. Сам он не был небрежен даже в мелочах, и подчиненных держал в строгости. Поэтому мог быть уверен: всё пройдёт как по маслу.

Коты будут уничтожены быстро и безболезненно, потому что Александр не любит лишнюю жестокость.

***

Ник не то чтобы верил в собственную незаменимость, он знал, что незаменимых не бывает: в крайнем случае дело обычно делается хуже, чем могло, но делается же.

Так что Ник вовсе не питал иллюзий относительно собственной важности, но он проспал часов девять, встал, нашёл свою одежду и побрел в центральный зал.

— Что за чёрт? — говорила в этот момент Хилл. — Зимний Солдат замечен на свалке под Вашингтоном. И это точно Зимний, видеозаписи хорошего качества.

— Надо брать, — ответил Фьюри. — Бартон на связь выходил?

Мария напряженно обернулась и ответила:

— Связь с агентом Бартоном утеряна, но на место направлен эвакуационно-спасательный отряд и команда ученых. И у нас есть несколько фото для вас.

— Коты? — нахмурился Ник. — И зачем нам фотографии котов?

— Это совершенно одинаковые коты, как вы могли заметить, сэр. И это последние фото, отправленные агентом Бартоном перед его исчезновением.

Ник задумался.

— Отслеживайте ситуацию.

На Аляске выращивают одинаковых котов? Интересно, зачем бы это и к чему. И, главное, непонятно, разумные это коты или пустышки. Если разумные, придется ведь спасать. А это лишние проблемы. И потом, куда их девать после спасения? Отдать Кэпу? Всю тысячу?

***

Брок приехал довольно быстро, к вечеру уже бродил среди чужого ненужного хлама и раздумывал над тем, что, в общем, эта задачка не легче, чем бегать за Отморозком по Нью-Йорку. К тому же воняло. В Нью-Йорке по крайней мере все запахи пристойные и приличные (хотя в Адской кухне и бывают отдельные эксцессы). Так что Брок просто принялся методично обшаривать территорию свалки, разделив её на квадраты и жалея, что не прихватил респиратор.

Однажды нашёл свежую могилу и сперва подумал на Отморозка, но потом решил, что уж Отморозок-то вряд ли стал бы закапывать убитого в землю. Вряд ли он задумывается (и вообще знает) о похоронных обрядах. Впрочем, Броку наконец повезло. 

Было это всего-то после через час копания в дерьме. Сперва он обнаружил горку пустых баночек из-под кошачьего корма, а потом и самого Отморозка, сгорбившегося над чем-то, что Брок сперва не разглядел.

Выглядел Отморозок жалко — нечёсаный, грязный и несчастный.

— Эй! — позвал его Брок. — Иди сюда. Возвращаемся домой. Отмоемся и нормально поедим, а потом я тебя вычешу. Будешь спать в тепле. Годится?

Отморозок на его звук обернулся, но не встал.

Брок подошёл ближе, но не слишком близко на случай, если Отморозок не в настроении. За время своих скитаний тот, оказывается, обзовелся имуществом — какой-то мерзко засаленный рюкзак и... кот?

Боже.

Кот. У Отморозка кот. Подраный, грязный, весь в каких-то коростах, но живой. Не труп кошки, например. 

В общем, поразительно.

Кота, впрочем, решил не бросать.

— Идём же, — сказал. — Твоему коту тоже нужна помощь и не помешало бы хорошенько подкрепиться, а?

Некоторое время Отморозок продолжал сжимать своего драного кота, потом будто отмер — в глазах промелькнуло понимание, он ещё покрепче прижал кота (в конце концов, забеспокоился Брок, раздавит ведь) к себе и кивнул.

— Тогда идём.

В Вашингтоне, насколько Брок знал, была конспиративная квартира, принадлежащая их организации. Стоило отправиться туда и привести Отморозка в порядок, разъяснить кота, да и самому вздремнуть.

Но у Брока ещё со времен работы в... прежних местах осталась своя собственная тайная лежка. Брок ещё толком не понимал, почему воспользоваться ею будет хорошей идеей, но решение уже принял, потому что интуиции своей он привык доверять.

***

Фил смотрел на опустившуюся створку и понимал, что вдруг и внезапно отрезан от всего мира наедине со своим котом на пятьдесят втором этаже самого высокого здания мира. Там, за створкой, есть люди. Наверно, паникуют. Как бы не поубивали друг друга в панике...

А тут темно — металлические пуленепробиваемые жалюзи на окнах тоже опустились. Мокро. А планшет вышел из строя.

И он не знает, что происходит за заблокированной дверью. В отличие от Кэпа дверь эту он выбить не мог никак. Он-то привык полагаться на свой ум...

— Бесполезно, — сказал он Рескрипту, который в темноте нюхал дверь.

Рескрипт буркнул:

— Да. Бессмысленно. Я не могу обнаружить ни одной щели. Воздуха нам хватит не более чем на сутки. Воды лично мне хватит, хотя на вкус она отвратительная.

— Сутки? За сутки мир рухнет, — ответил ему Фил.

— Пусть ты думаешь иначе, но мир держится не только на тебе.

Фил пожал плечами:

— Иногда я смотрю на людей и как-то забываю, что есть и ещё кто-то с коэффициентом уровня интеллекта свыше семидесяти пунктов. А если мне случается поглядеть на Старка...

И стал усиленно думать. Идей, впрочем, не было. Совсем. Ни единой.

Планшет, который должен был быть водонепроницаемым и пуленепробиваемым, просто не включался. Возможно, разрядился аккумулятор. Центральный терминал глух и чёрен, и экран его на нажатие клавиш не реагирует. А Фил тут заперт.

Вдвоем с котом. В глухом помещении без окон. Будь у него окно, он бы попробовал... Пятьдесят второй этаж. Чисто теоретически — он знает штуку, которая могла бы сработать. А, нет. Не сработает. 

Ни единой идеи.

Тогда вспомнил о Клинте: как он там?

Это же Клинт, решил. Он точно как кот — всегда приземляется на лапы. Так что волноваться не следовало, но — волновался.

*** 

Стив темноту любит не очень-то, но терпит. Он ещё помнит, как темна была ледяная вода, в которой он тонул. Тем не менее.

— У нас есть план? — спросил.

А Тони ответил:

— Я работаю над ним. Активно.

— Я могу попробовать выбить и эту дверь.

— Если у тебя получится, я очень удивлюсь. Она халкоустойчивая. Она проектировалась в том числе и на случай внезапного халкообразования в помещениях Башни.

— Я всё равно попробую.

— Ну... Руки только не переломай.

— Я ногой. 

— Ноги ещё важней рук.

Каждый занялся своим делом. Лично Стив бил и бил, пока не выдохся. А ведь он может удержать строительный кран — он уже как-то держал. 

А Тони в основном ругался и чем-то шелестел. Потом ругаться перестал, зато в руках его засветилась штука, похожая на планшетный компьютер, но не совсем он. Нечто вроде...

— Три-дэ-интерфейс для работ в системе Башни, — торжествующе объявил Тони. — Она так-то локальная, но достаточно несколько изменить настройки... Вот. Беспроводная сеть всё ещё в порядке, хотя кабельная вышла из строя. Довольно странно.

Над планшетом расцвела голографическая карта — Стив такие уже видел, поэтому не удивился, а только в очередной раз восхитился.

Почти вся схема горела красным, а лицо Тони сделалось мрачным, пока он эту схему разглядывал. 

— Всё плохо?

— Множественные проникновения. Блоки Б и С полностью заблокированы, а взломать их у меня тут не хватит мощности. В моем распоряжении только вспомогательный блок Эй, на котором располагаются резервные копии операционной системы и ДЖАРВИСа. Я могу попробовать активировать эти копии, но нужен час времени.

— Времени у нас, кажется, более чем достаточно. На завтрак мы уже явно не успеваем. 

— Завтрак?

— А, ну, для тебя, может, ужин. Или обед. Я вообще не понимаю, когда у тебя какое время суток. Знаю только, что оно никогда не совпадает с тем, что показывают часы.

— Вот как.

Тони тыкал то в одну, то в другую красную точку, те ярко вспыхивали и выплевывали таблички с какими-то предупреждениями.

— Двадцать четыре точки входа. И это... моя система — лучшая в мире. Я программировал её так, чтобы ключи всегда были только и исключительно у меня. Каждый мой работник имеет только клочок общей картины и может оперировать только ограниченным набором программ...

— Ты говорил, что твою систему вообще невозможно взломать.

— Взломать — да.

— Но...

— Но. Это кто-то внутри Башни. Вероятно, принёс вирус частями, на нескольких флешках, а потом собрал... Потому что все рабочие флэшки тестируются...

Продолжал тыкать в точки.

— Ну, разблокировать двери я пока не могу. Сперва нужно развернуть все резервные копии. А потом узнать, кто эта чёртова сволочь... Я бы ей. Я бы её. А впрочем…

***

Наташа сидит в темноте, и ей совершенно нечем заняться. Разве что можно ещё потыкать скрепкой в замок… Он всё равно не поддастся. Но посидит ещё — и со скуки опять возьмёт скрепку.

Чтобы совсем ничем не заниматься, она ведь не привыкла. Даже если она сидит, допустим, в каменном мешке в Пакистане, она занята — усиленно обдумывает, как выберется и что сделает этим мудакам, которые относятся к женщинам как к дерьму.

Вообще-то Наташа, если так подумать, совсем недавно узнала, что женщины — не дерьмо и не второй сорт. Так-то она думала... Ну, в общем, не только думала. Её так воспитывали. Ей вообще как-то... Данжер был третий сорт. Она — второй. Они, наверно, были отличной парой. Она говорит Беннеру, который чем-то там занят на планшете и бормочет что-то на хинди — Наташа хинди знает не настолько хорошо, чтобы всё разобрать.

— Я убила своего кота.

А Беннер поднимает взгляд и отвечает:

— О. Я тоже. Но вообще-то твоё личное дело мне показали. Не целиком, но кое-что. Так вот. Ты не убивала. Просто твой кот не мог иначе. Он тебя, наверно, ужасно любил.

— Ненавидел. Я его тоже ненавидела. Но мир мы вдвоём ненавидели ещё больше.

Беннер некоторое время думает, неприятно цепко разглядывая лицо Наташи в синем свете.

— Нет. Не ненавидел. И ты его тоже. Просто... Ну, сложно, наверно. А у моего кота был один глаз. Говорят, у Халка два.

— Халк — это твой кот. 

— Да.

Потом Беннер снова уткнулся в свой планшет.

— Халк довольно милый.

— Разумеется.

— Он просто как котёнок. Любит играть.

— Без сомнения. 

— Он не хочет ничего плохого.

— У моего кота Ньютона была научная степень в области физики частиц. Он был почетным профессором отделения высшего технического образования котов в Йеле.

— А мой умел материться на тридцати языках. Мне он достался в три года и тут же научил меня всему, что знал сам. 

В темноте говорить было особенно не о чем. Но молчать было тоже неловко.

Наташа не могла придумать темы.

— Я убила столько людей, что давно сбилась со счёта.

— И это неправда. Не сбилась со счёта и всех помнишь. Так ведь?

Наташа хмыкнула. 

— Ты мне не мозгоправ.

— Ну, я ученый-физик, который иногда так злится, что превращается в чудовище. А я вот не помню, кого убил. Потому что я вообще эти моменты не помню.

— Везёт.

— Нет. Я вырезал из газет некрологи, кое-что нашёл в социальных сетях.

У них с Беннером странно: сидят в темноте и разговаривают о том, о чём Наташе вообще говорить нельзя.

— Ну. Те люди в некотором смысле заслужили смерти.

— Это должен был решить суд. Не я.

Наташа пожимает плечами. Ей судебные приказы обычно не выдают. Она надеется, что убивает подонков. А что ей остаётся?

Она не видит кошмаров. Ей в последние годы вообще ничего не снится, только чернота, в которую она однажды уйдет. Каждый её сон — маленькая смерть.

***

Обернувшись, Черри сказала:

— Стив здесь. Точно вот здесь. И, кажется, Старк тоже. 

Пеппер принюхалась и кивнула:

— Да. Так и есть. Тони здесь. Кэп вроде бы тоже.

Стабен им обеим ответил:

— Тогда я иду первый.

— Ой-ой, — хмыкнула Черри, — типа, благородно.

Но Стабен дернул хвостом и прыгнул. Черри трусиха. Она это сама знает, поэтому, когда надо, она стискивает зубы и идёт, куда надо, пусть и в ужасе. Но Стабену не нравится, когда она в ужасе. А сам Стабен просто не боится. Ни смерти, ни что лапу оторвёт. Он... не бесстрашный. Просто он, наверно, лишён воображения и никогда ничего себе не представляет заранее. Так что он прыгает.

***

Клинт, конечно, любит котиков. Особенно котиков вроде Санни. А Санни любит хорошеньких кошечек. 

Но...

Не когда их миллион.

Ну, не миллион, ладно.

Он поднял руки и сказал, оборачиваясь:

— Эй, приятель. Я свой. Внутренняя проверка охранных систем. И, нужно сказать, охранные системы тут у вас так себе. Ты знаешь, я вскрыл их с закрытыми глазами. Так что подам соответствующий рапорт на обновление операционной системы и внедрение новой системы слежения. А кошечка у тебя ничего так, мой кот уже капает слюной. И смотри-ка!

Но смотреть не стали, а стали бить. Клинт в меру сил давал сдачи и кому-то там сломал нос, но потом нос сломали уже ему и крепко прилетело по затылку.

И стало темно.

А очнулся... ну, очнулся. Уже хорошо.

***

Стив вот не может напиться. Это его беда. Потому что напиться было бы отлично, например, после смерти Баки. После смерти Баки хотелось самому подОхнуть. Не потому чтобы у них с Баки было что-то особенное, как у некоторых ребят (когда пытаешься спина к спине спать под артобстрелом, и ты в землянке, которую выкопал за четыре часа, это сближает; некоторые тогда решали, что девочки на гражданке — это, конечно, здорово, но девочки не бывали в окопах под огнём). Стив их не осуждал тогда и не осуждает сейчас, ни в коем случае. Но в церкви говорили, это грех (церквей много, однажды Стив бывал даже в синагоге, но говорят везде одинаково, а в Англии за такое в сороковые и даже ещё шестидесятые сажали в тюрьму или запирали в психиатричке). А Стив их не может осуждать, потому что в его случае осуждать было бы лицемерием. Он мог бы жить с Пегги долго и счастливо. Она родила бы ему отличных детей. Он бы любил её, на самом деле и крепко. Но Стив мог бы жить и с кем-то своего пола. Дети... дети нужны. Но, говорят, сейчас и эта проблема вполне решаема.

Стив не так уж… нормален. Сейчас говорят — “гетеросексуал”. Так вот, Стив — не он. Он верит даже, что это всё, конечно, грех. Но он сказал Богу однажды: "Ты видишь, как умирают люди?" А Бог не ответил. Так что какая теперь разница. Люди сжигали других людей в печах, а Стив всего лишь не вполне… традиционен.

… И можно было бы напиться, проснувшись в страшном новом веке и узнав, что сто сортов мороженого — не предел, и бывает оно даже фиолетовое.

Наконец, можно было напиться, когда вышел из госпиталя неделю назад.

Он рассказал Старку про Говарда. А Говард был говнюк, хоть и герой. И вот Стив рассказал Старку про Говарда и про то, как тот впервые водил Стива в бордель. И про то, как Стива потом выворачивало наизнанку на заднем дворе, хотя и тогда напиться не удалось (потом-то уже привык). В общем, Стив Старку много чего рассказал. А Старк ему рассказал мало, но...

В общем, Старка пытали, но у него в жилах не течёт сыворотка, его не облучали в капсуле вита-лучами. И его — головой в бочку с водой. 

Тони снял футболку, а под ней шрамы, они останутся с Тони до конца жизни. Так вот. Стив говорит себе: "Это ведь люди. Пытали". Но всё равно не понимает.

Стиву однажды оторвало руку, руку бережно подняли и вместе со Стивом отправили в полевой госпиталь. Руку пришили, и пока пришивали, Стив то матерился, то терял сознание. Но шрамов не осталось — ни одного.

Так вот, о чём это Стив начинал думать? А ни о чём. Он пинает дверь, бьёт её кулаками. Дверь даже слегка подаётся. Но не более того.

***

— Он умер, этот человек. И попросил его закопать. Я закопал. — Внезапно сообщил Отморозок, когда они уже подъезжали к дому Брока. Брок от удивления даже едва не проехал нужный поворот, но потом опомнился и сказал:

— Это ты молодец. Молодец, хорошо сделал. Каждый человек имеет право быть похороненным по-человечески. Так что умница. 

— А кот тоже хотел, чтобы его похоронили, а сам не умер, — с явственным непониманием продолжил Отморозок. Был он теперь, как отметил Брок, на редкость для себя самого сегодня говорлив и мозговит. Может, если ему не жарить мозги раз в неделю, он ещё ничего стал бы...

И Брок его совершенно не боится, кстати. А ведь его даже главный побаивается. Потому что, тут уж никуда не денешься, но Отморозок любит драть людям горло когтями. А Брок всё равно не боится. Почему?

— Ну, коту вроде сейчас неплохо, а? Мало кому вообще на самом деле хочется помирать. Тебе ведь не хочется? И приехали. Давай, вываливайся. Идём.

Отморозок подозрительно принюхивается. И да, в подъезде пахнет мочой и рвотой. Ничего не поделаешь, этот дом контролирует один из наркокартелей, публика проживает соответствующая. Зато нелюбопытная. Они поднимаются на пятый этаж, за некоторыми дверями ругаются, но никто не высовывается, чтобы поприветствовать новых соседей, как в каком доме поприличней.

Их дверь исписана непристойностями и изрисована хуями. Ну. Брок всё равно не планирует здесь задерживаться надолго. Рад только, что всего этого не видит Иоланда. Ни к чему ей. Она приличная кошка.

Отморозок принюхивается и в квартире, но тут пахнет только пылью. Зато есть горячий душ, а в шкафу — целая гора консервов на любой вкус. Есть и кошачьи, и человечьи, и для тех, кто любит есть со своим котом из одной тарелки.

Кот-обгрызыш с любопытством осматривается, потом вспрыгивает на диван и растягивается на нём с видимым наслаждением. 

— Жрать хочешь? — спрашивает у него Брок, и тот кивает. 

Кота Броку искренне жаль, может, лучше б подох.

А ещё Брок думает, что Отморозок — Баки Барнс. Лучший друг Кэпа. С сороковых годов, значит, замораживали и размораживали. А Кэп — мужик хороший.

***

Клинт приходит в себя обычно без особого восторга, потому что обычно его поливают ледяной водой из ведра или что похуже. Так себе пробуждения, сами бы попробовали так просыпаться. 

А вот сейчас он приходит в себя от того, что его лижут в лицо. Он сперва думает на Санни, но Санни так обычно не делает.

Клинт осторожно открывает глаза и обнаруживает, что он — в странном месте. В этом странном месте свет тусклый, а вокруг сияют глаза. Глаза-глаза-глаза.

И вылизывает его вовсе не Санни, а какой-то незнакомый кот, пятнистый, кругломордый и круглоглазый.

— Приятель, — бормочет ему Клинт. — Сперва сводил бы меня в хороший ресторан.

Щупает затылок — шишка. Щупает нос — нет, всё же не сломали. 

Бормотание. Вот что смущает Клинта. Бормочут и бормочут. Может, по голове прилетело крепче, чем кажется? И где Санни?

Потом он садится, оглядывается.

Ну. Это какое-то так себе место. Голые стены в плесени, окон нет, пол — земляной, утоптанный. И немеряно котов. 

Дверь металлическая, с окошком.

Окошко распахивается, туда суется рожа. Рожа хмыкает и кричит:

— Эй, уебки! Жрачку вам подкинул. А ну жрать! Ну? Или невкусно? 

И, в сторону:

— А я говорил, надо раздеть. Так они не хотят.

И ему отвечают:

— Ну так иди и раздень. А я туда не полезу после того, как они сожрали Луиса. Ну нахуй.

— Не. Я туда тоже не полезу. Ну! Ублюдки! А не будет больше жрачки.

Бормотание усиливается. Клинт оглядывается по сторонам:

— Упс.

Коты выглядят достаточно голодным.

— Вы же... это.. Людей-то не едите, а?

Коты придвигаются ближе.

— Может, надо было дохлого кинуть?

— Ну нахрен. Сказано, что их надо живым кормом кормить, чтобы злее были. Не съедят — ну, недельку посидят без жрачки и съедят. Проблем-то. Просто подождать.

Коты продолжали надвигаться.

***

Брюс никогда не считал себя особенно привлекательным, это да. И женщин у него не было вот уже... лет пять, выходит. Да, пять. Он с ними и говорить-то толком не умеет.

Но, кажется, это не проблема. Не умеешь говорить — молчи. В случае Брюса — лучший выход.

Брюс и молчит. Но смотреть ведь не запрещено. Смотреть-то можно. Издали. Делать что-нибудь хорошее, но он так и не придумал пока, что. 

Так что он просто смотрит со стороны и жалеет.

— Ну? У нас есть какой-то план? — спрашивает Наташа. Она провозилась с замком уже полчаса, но пока что безрезультатно. Она продолжает попытки, но, кажется, уже не особенно верит, что у нее что-нибудь получится.

— Нет, — расстроенно признаётся Брюс. — Почему-то продолжает работать вай-фай, но не запускается ни один мессенджер, электронная почта не открывается, а доступа на главный сервер нет. Кое-что я скачал себе для того, чтобы поглядеть попозже. А я не программист. Могу только самое простое, и вот простое тут не срабатывает. Но вот что. Я смотрю данные Фьюри. Ты знакома с неким сенатором Александром Пирсом?

— Нет. Нашёл что-то интересное?

— Думаю, да. Гляди.

Пирс этот мутный, думает Брюс. И странные закупки. Если проследить их динамику и наименования товаров, то выходит, что..

— Что-то собирает. Какую-то научную штуковину, да?

— Да. Я бы сказал, что это некая установка передачи энергии на расстоянии. Нечто вроде... Я нечто подобное разрабатывал пять лет назад. Привлекался в качестве приглашенного специалиста. Основные линии проектировал не я.

— Что за?..

— Беспроводная передача на расстоянии.

— Вроде вай-фая или мобильной связи.

— Вроде того, но только энергии. Чтобы, например, что-то заряжать на расстоянии. Перспективная разработка для регионов, где невозможна прокладка линий электропередач.

— Но... Зачем этим заниматься сенатору?

— Может, какая-то благотворительность? Помощь разработчикам? Или странам третьего мира...

Выглядело крайне подозрительно всё равно.

Глава 7

Стив, если уж начистоту, умеет только сжимать кулаки и бить. Ну, ещё — раздвигать плечи. Облигации он тоже когда-то продавал, но не слишком удачно. Торговец из него так себе. Так что... 

Он делает что может, а может мало. Тони тоже делает что может, и делает много. Его пальцы прыгают по модели... чего бы там ни было. Его пальцы красивы, его руки умны и сильны. Стив же немного художник, хотя и это у него получается так себе. Но он умеет по крайней мере видеть и ценить. Так вот, Тони быстро-быстро перепрыгивает пальцами с одного блока на другой, бегут какие-то буквы и цифры, разворачиваются экранчики с рядами слов, которые Стив и не успевает, и не способен прочесть. 

— Хорошо, — говорит наконец Тони. — Я пишу программу. Она заблокирует всю эту гадость и принудительно загрузит резервную систему. Но проблема в том, что внедрять её нужно непосредственно в блок "Д" с центрального терминала. Коулсон мог бы это сделать. Это мог бы сделать кто угодно, у кого есть доступ к главному терминалу. Но программу надо передать. А передача данных и сообщений заблокирована. Это нужно... Нужно добраться до центрального терминала. А мы тут заперты. 

Стив ничего не отвечает, только сжимает кулаки покрепче и бьёт, бьёт. Тони молчит и не отвлекает. Но потом вдруг подскакивает и говорит: 

— Тихо. Мне кажется? Или... Ты слышишь? 

Стив замирает и прислушивается тоже. Нет, не кажется. Шелест и шорох, словно... 

— Коты. По вентиляционной шахте бегают коты, я уверен. 

И тянется к решетке вентиляционного отверстия. Она, впрочем, выпадает сама. Первой вываливается Черри. Прямо на руки Стиву. Чихает и с отвращением трёт морду. Следом — Пеппер (Стабен очень вежлив и деликатен, Стива он восхищает). Она веско сообщает Тони: 

— Так себе ты программист, а? Я из-за тебя вся пыльная и грязная. И я уверена, что испачкалась в мышином помёте. 

Последним выскальзывает Стабен, приземляется на лапы и говорит Стиву: 

— Надеюсь, у вас тут есть план. Потому что происходящее мне вообще не нравится. Сидите тут все как мыши по мышеловкам. 

— Ты знаешь, — спрашивает его Стив, — где сейчас Коулсон и где — центральный терминал? Нужно, чтобы вы отнесли планшет туда. Но Тони лучше объяснит. 

— Пробегали мимо, — отвечает Черри. — Он сидит один в темноте и пахнет раздражением. Он заперт вместе с центральным терминалом. 

Стив кивает. 

— Хорошо. Мне кажется, вы справитесь. 

— Должны, — серьёзно отвечает Стабен. — Умирать-то не хочется.

— Не хочется.

И обернулся к Тони.

— У нас тут план. Коты могут отнести Коулсону планшет, он у центрального терминала. Если ты подробно объяснишь Пеппер, что нужно делать.

Тони возбужденно прищёлкивает пальцами:

— Отлично. Коулсону нужно будет только подключить планшет к компьютеру, — руки Тони продолжают порхать над проекцией. 

Стив наблюдает и не может оторваться. У них есть план. Имеет он право теперь смотреть на руки Тони и его сосредоточенное лицо? 

*** 

Санни вообще-то терпеть не может быть запертым. Особенно он не любит быть запертым в одном помещении с двумя десятками брутальных альфа-самцов, у которых гормоны вместо мозгов. Они на Санни медленно надвигаются и явно собираются делать с Санни нехорошее. Это он тоже терпеть не может. Он вообще свободолюбив. Он кот, который ходит сам по себе. 

И в любом случае предпочитает милых самочек, а не это вот. Тогда Санни говорит: 

— Мужики? Слушайте! А ведь от меня свободой пахнет! Чувствуете? И я знаю, как отсюда выбраться. Вы же тут... Тут погано. Честно. На свободе есть кошачья мята, коктейль "Маргарита" и куча клёвых тёлочек. Вот, понюхайте: я ещё пахну дорогим шампунем и джакузи. Я уверен, запах джакузи ни с чем не спутаешь. 

Коты сверкают глазами и пахнут так, будто у них спермотоксикоз. Может, у них и вправду спермотоксикоз и гормоны из ушей сейчас польются.

А потом один из них останавливается и принюхивается.

— Ы, — сообщает. Очень глубокомысленно.

— Да. — говорит ему Санни. — Так пахнет свобода. Хожу куда хочу, а не сижу взаперти в собственном дерьме. Ем что хочу, работка у меня не пыльная. И какую самку отхватил, такая и твоя. И четыре раза в год по неделе — отпуск. Мы с напарником проводим его обычно во Флориде. Слушай, чувак, да ты ж знать не знаешь, что за Флорида! Ты нюхай, нюхай! Так пахнет свобода.

Этот самец, судя по всему, альфа всех альф, приближается, продолжая усиленно нюхать. Пока совсем не утыкается в Санни.

— Да, — бормочет Санни. — Я ужасно приятненький. Пахну офигительно и сам красавчик. Я знаю. Но. Это. Я по девочкам. Уверен, что и ты тоже.

Другие самцы нюхают воздух, но издали, не решаясь приблизиться.

— А ещё у меня план. Крутой. Как нам всем отсюда выбраться.

Альфа продолжает обнюхивать с таким энтузиазмом, будто пытается заторчать.

Санни думает, что не к добру, но — пока не едят и не что похуже. У котов бывает что похуже. Он знает. 

Самец отодвигается, выглядя несколько прибалдевшим.

— У тебя свой человек. Нормальный человек, — изрекает наконец. — Своего человека я тоже хочу. 

— И не сидеть в дерьме, полагаю. На этот случай у меня есть план. Серьезно. И я познакомлю тебя с одним человеком. Одной женщиной. Она... у неё стальные яйца и нет кота. Место вакантно. Ты ей понравишься. Ты большой. Ты крутой. Ага? Только... Не нужно меня есть.

Самец разглядывает Санни ещё с минуту:

— Да. Ты откормленный. Хочу твой план. И ты пахнешь... очень вкусно. Очень. А эти мудаки ничем не пахнут. А жрать хочется. Я бы и тебя сожрал с голодухи, но...

— Мой план лучше! — уверяет Санни. Потому что он офигенен, его план.

***

Клинт решил, что происходящее ему вовсе не нравится, но это ещё не повод предаваться панике. Ну, подумаешь, загрызут.

— Ребята, — сказал им, надвигающимся и взявшим в кольцо. И дверь за спиной так просто не выбьешь. — А может, не надо меня есть? Не то чтобы я не понимал: с голодухи ещё не такое сожрёшь. Но... не надо. Честно. Давайте лучше вместе подумаем, как нам отсюда выбраться.

А они — бормотали. Клинт был совершенно уверен теперь, что ему это не кажется, не галлюцинирует он. Не так уж сильно стукнулся. 

Беспомощно сидит и ждёт, но заткнуться не может. Потому что он же — Клинт Бартон. В цирке говорили, он может найти общий язык с любыми животными. Даже самыми страшными.

— Там за дверями, между прочим, свобода. Снег, правда. Вы видели когда-нибудь снег? Вас на прогулки-то выводят? Или вы здесь же и родились и света белого не видели?

Но теперь Клинту кажется, что он разбирает слова.

Что-то вроде "Другой-другой-другой". Ну да, он другой. Таких во всем мире нету, между прочим. Шпион международного (а местами межгалактического) уровня. Он, между прочим... ему бы лук сюда. Нет, котов он бы не стал стрелять. В котов он не стреляет никогда. Даже если заказывают. Даже если это коты-злодеи. Нет, не его метод. Совершенно. Так что....

Бормочут.

"Другой-другой-другой".

— Да, — говорит, — другой. Совсем другой. Совершенно. Так что... Может, не ешьте. Меня, а?

“Котный! — вдруг вопят над самым ухом. — Котный!”

“Котный!” — подхватывает целый хор.

— Ну да. Я б вас со своим котом познакомил. Если бы у меня его не забрали. И если бы вы меня не стали есть. Я невкусный. На самом деле. А то меня бы уже тысячу раз съели. А меня даже крокодил на Амазонке есть не стал. Выплюнул. Вот просто...

“Котный!”

— Ну. Да. Котный. И кот мой прекрасно себе живёт. Толстый и здоровый. И вообще ему все нравится. Хотите тоже так? А?

Они если и хотели, то никак это не выражали, а только зловеще надвигались, и Клинт подумал: а напишет ли Фьюри в отчёте, как именно Клинт погиб? 

"Загрызен котами-людоедами".

Отлично просто. С Фьюри станется ещё распорядиться на его надгробном камне это набить: "Был загрызен котиками-убийцам. Пал смертью не очень храбрых, зато смешных". Ну или что-то вроде.

А потом Клинту было уже некогда думать, потому что его уронили на пол и начали об него всячески тереться, кататься по нему и даже, кажется, вылизывать его пятки в полосатых и милых, но уже явно несвежих носках.

— Ой, — сказал Клинт. Его учили терпеть пытки, но как-то не додумались — научить терпеть щекотку.

***

Брок мучительно... мучился.

Он подумал: надо сообщить, что Отморозок у него. Взял телефон, чтобы написать сообщение.

Отложил телефон.

И продолжил мучиться, заодно вычесывая Отморозка с этим его драным котом. Впрочем. Вымытый и вычесанный, драный кот был уже не таким драным, а Отморозок мирно сопел. Брок умилился. Потому что, ну.

Брок снова взял телефон около полуночи. Он собирался написать нечто вроде "Самоволка пресечена, отчёт по форме будет предоставлен в положенный срок. Агент обезврежен, его транспортировка обеспечена".

А вместо этого вспомнил.

Однажды его прилично так на миссии подранили. Это была какая-то дрянь вроде волков-мутантов, и одна из тварей порвала ему плечо. И вот он изо всех сил старался не выть, потому что тут же Кэп. На глазах у Кэпа как-то неловко выть. Не будь Кэпа рядом, он бы Роллинза обложил такими матами, чтобы даже у его глуховатого кота уши свернулись бы в трубочку. Но — Кэп.

Кэп его перевязал — бережно, куда бережней, чем это делал Роллинз. И ещё сказал:

— Терпи, солдат. Ты не умрёшь. Всё будет хорошо. А его коты улеглись с двух сторон на носилках и изо всех сил мурлыкали. Под их тарахтение Брок и потерял сознание.

А Кэп навестил потом в госпитале и дал свой номер телефона. И сказал ещё, дескать, если захочется поговорить, то пусть Брок звонит. В любое время.

Брок снова потянулся за телефоном. И набрал этот номер. В Нью-Йорке тоже ещё детское время — ещё можно. Тем более.

Шли гудки.

Миссия или планерка, решил Брок. И решил подождать. Спал Отморозок, сытый и чистый, спал его драный кот.

Брок вспомнил, как умирала кошка матери. Хотя нет, не стоило вспоминать. 

***

Стабен буркнул:

— Мы не тупые, хотя я лично университетов не кончал.

— Я кончала, и обучение оплачивал Тони, — ответила Пеппер. — И если тут кто и идиот, то точно не я. У меня степень магистра в области социальных взаимодействий и деятельности предприятий.

— Здорово. Ты такая... эээ... умная! — воскликнул Стабен, себя зато чувствуя дураком. Он вообще-то с дамами со времен войны не... ну, не заигрывал.

— Тяжело, — пропыхтела Черри, хотя ей приходилось легче всего. Она всего лишь подталкивала планшет сзади.

Ползти по этим чертовым шахтам им предстояло еще пятнадцать этажей.

***

У Марии есть одна проблема личного свойства, и она с этой проблемой довольно долго и довольно успешно справлялась.

Она занята другим, она работает над разрешением очередного мирового кризиса, она уже почти поняла...

— Пирс! — уверенно сказала аналитикам. — Сосредоточьтесь на нём. Какие-то странные движения денежных потоков. И его жена. У неё, я посмотрела, было совершенно здоровое сердце. Я уже запросила эксгумацию. Так что давайте его разрабатывать. 

Поступали первые отчеты ученых: что-то явно делалось в мире. Какие-то всплески чего-то, чего Хилл не понимала — она специалист по кризисам, а не по всплескам.

А потом не выдержала и набрала внутренний номер:

— Что Фьюри? Доложить состояние.

— Стабильное. Спит, заместитель Хилл. Полагаю, он выживет.

Тогда Мария может работать дальше.

Прикрытый повязкой глаз Фьюри безобразен — отвратительное бельмо. Самому ему уже за пятьдесят, хотя, конечно, форма у него такая — молодые позавидуют. У него скверный характер, привычка довольно часто умирать, а когда он, наконец, умрёт окончательно, Мария займёт его место и сразу закажет соответствующее своему статусу кресло. Она уже смотрела каталоги.

Фьюри — тяжелый и неприятный человек.

Мария думает, что лучше бы слушала мать и её кота. А не звонила каждые двадцать минут в госпиталь ЩИТа. Всё лучше — трахаться с работягами с лесопилки и знать не знать никакого Фьюри.

Она выругалась: связи ни с Бартоном, ни с хоть кем-то из Башни не было по-прежнему.

— Штурм Башни? — уточнила.

— Всё готово. Ждём только команду.

— Ждите. Мы не знаем, возможно, там заложники. Ждите. Но позиции держите. 

— Так точно.

***

Филу было совершенно теперь нечем заняться, потому заблокированный терминал разблокировать он самостоятельно не сумел. И потом. Он не Старк. Он может запустить поиск "Гугл" и умеет анализировать информацию.

Он думает, как там Клинт, как там Наташа. Он думает, что умер и был мёртвым три недели и пять дней, а они тут остались вдвоём и жили. Взял и воскрес — и даже не предупредил. 

Думал, что с Наташей так нельзя. Наташа всегда казалась крепче, но Клинт — податливый. Поэтому гнётся, а не ломается. Наташу же так воспитали, что она может некоторое время держать на себе целое небо, как какой-то атлант. Она из чего-то почти непробиваемого. Но у любого материала есть предел прочности.

Фил всегда знал, что однажды этот предел будет пройден, но никогда не думал, что сам же его и перейдет. Он не хотел Наташу сломать.

***

Александр — хороший организатор. И, как любой хороший управленец, он нутром чувствует, когда процессы начинают выходить из-под контроля. Он раздраженно спрашивает у секретаря — пожилой бескотной женщины по имени Римма:

— Отчет Рамлоу не поступал ещё?

— Прошу прощения, сэр, но нет. Пока нет. Я сообщу вам сразу, как только поступит.

— Нужно было избавиться от чёртова Агента раньше, — бормочет тогда Пирс.

Потому что Агент был нужен и важен в определенных условиях. Но не сейчас. Наступают новые времена, и эти новые времена в Агенте уже не нуждаются. Бедная тварь будет только мучиться. Можно было бы, конечно, заморозить.

Но Александр слегка, нерационально суеверен, хоть и борется с этой дурацкой слабостью. Он... он суеверно боится, что если Агента заморозить, то однажды он снова понадобится. Или, по крайней мере, будет возникать искушение им воспользоваться без особой на то необходимости.

В общем, избавляться нужно было раньше. Или отдать распоряжение Рамлоу, чтобы сразу убрал.

Рамлоу не отвечает вот уже... сутки? Возможно, этот несчастный дебил его убрал и побежал дальше?

И на Аляске... Что там на Аляске?

— Отчеты начальника отделения... противоречивы, — услужливо сообщает Римма. — Я подготовила для вас аналитическую записку. Вот, пожалуйста.

Пирс рассеянно читает, попутно просит:

— Подготовьте самолёт. Ещё не хватало потерять миллион готовых образцов. 

***

План Санни прост и элегантен. Он говорит:

— Мы все должны красиво, убедительно сдохнуть. Театрально. С пеной у рта и воем. Осилим?

Коты смотрят на него как на психа, но и с надежной тоже.

— Можно даже изобразить сперва драку.

О, драку изобразить они согласны и изображают с энтузиазмом, умудрившись даже подбить Санни глаз вполне по-настоящему. Мужланы.

Ничего. Главное, выбраться отсюда и разобраться с охраной. Найти Клинта. А то он ведь там где-то совершенно один. А его нельзя одного оставлять, он бестолковый. 

— Когда кто-нибудь войдет нас проверить — разбегаемся, остальное предоставим мне. Хотя... мне нужна парочка приятелей покрепче.

План — работает.

Ну, ещё бы. Он прост и элегантен. А коты голодны. И злы. И крупнее среднестатистических. Такого крупного Санни видел только у Кэпа. Но ведь Стабен тоже под сывороткой.

Итак, коты злы, сильны и голодны. Идеально.

Сам Санни с удовольствием подпрыгивает и вцепляется в харю того мужика, который запихнул Санни в эту клетку. Потом — бежит искать диспетчерскую или что-то вроде, пока не запустили сирену и не начали тут всех поливать какой-нибудь гадостью и блокировать в тупиках.

***

Анна Магрит никогда не хотела работать в поле. И да, Анна — внучка того самого. Все думали, что она с кисточкой в руках родилась. Как она ненавидела пленэры!

Как она ненавидела рисовать! Но до двенадцати лет просто не могла сопротивляться. Ведь мать всем говорила с гордостью: "Глядите! Моя дочь вся в дедушку! Однажды ее картины будут продавать на аукционах!"

Чёрта с два.

Из всех искусств Анну привлекает только искусство готовить препарат тканей для дальнейшего анализа. И она чертовски хороша в написании заявок на гранты. Так что нет. К чёрту рисование, к чёрту работу в поле.

Но... Их не спросили. Их погрузили на этот летучий драндулет и отвезли в самое холодное место на планете. Выгрузили и велели ждать. Чего ждать?

Анна не знает, более того, она уже готова сказать:

— К чёрту ЩИТ! Я подаю заявление на увольнение.

Правда, всё не говорит, потому что неё на рабочем столе остался десяток необработанных препаратов крови Халка. И они охренительны. И прекрасны. Куда там картинам дедушки, упокой Господь его грешную душу.

***

Стабен решает: дамам вовсе не стоит утруждаться. И говорит:

— Давайте дальше я сам? Думаю, вполне осилю. Сколько этажей осталось? Пять? Легко.

Тем более, дамы выглядят не лучшим образом. Особенно запыхавшейся выглядит Пеппер. Черри получше. Всё ж войну прошла.

А вот Пеппер...

Ну и все трое уже грязны, устали и, откровенно говоря, раздражены.

Лично Стабен ненавидит суперзлодеев и тех, кто считает, что может сделать мир лучше. Стиву он с детства говорит: "Оставь мир в покое. Мир сам знает, куда ему идти. А ты просто делай, что можешь, чтобы облегчить этот путь".

— Это потому что мы женщины? — презрительно фыркает Пеппер. И вот такая, в пыли и грязи, и уставшая, она прекрасна. Стабену кажется, что прекрасней даже, чем когда он видел её всю усыпанную бриллиантами и сияющую.

Он очень хочет ей это сказать. Он должен придумать.

— Нет, потому что у меня в крови сыворотка, — объясняет Стабен.

Пеппер ещё раз фыркает, но медленно кивает.

— Это вообще не моя работа. Так что — ладно. Действуйте.

***

Коулсон говорил как раз Рескрипту:

— Я полагаю, что поступил неправильно.

Рескрипт снисходительно ответил:

— Да. Неправильно. Но какой конкретно случай ты имеешь в виду? Тот в Бирме, тот в Андалусии или вот сейчас? Кстати, я был удивлен содержанием твоего завещания. Ты отвалил мне почти все свои страховые выплаты. Это немало. 

— На личных счетах у меня ещё больше.

— Насчёт личных счетов я в курсе, да. Так в чем твоя глупость на этот раз? Поделись, будь любезен. Я весь внимание.

Коулсон не знает, возмущаться ему или восхищаться, каким умным, правильным, внимательным засранцем получился его кот. Причем замашки эти были видны ещё с пелёнок. 

— На этот раз я, кажется, доломал Наташу. И непонятно ещё, что там с Клинтом.

— Ты про свою внезапную, несвоевременную и в высшей степени глупую смерть? Тут я согласен: сам был поражён, насколько ты оказался глуп в этот раз.

— И это тоже. Но... Я неправильно себя повёл после. Нельзя так. С моими... моими агентами.

— Ну, ты их, по крайней мере, любишь. А вот Ситвел как куратор отвратителен. Не обязательно агентов любить, это верно. Но откровенно подставлять?

— Что? Подставлять?

— Пока тебя не было.

— О, а это уже любопытно. Почему не сказал раньше?

— Не нашёл подходящего времени. Вот, говорю сейчас. Всё равно у него уровень допуска понизился. Не стоило тебя отвлекать мелочами.

— Ну, теперь не слишком умён ты.

— Вероятно. Но теперь у нас есть свободное время, давай-ка вместе подумаем.

Фил с облегчением кивает: 

— Хорошо.

Всё лучше, чем гадать, что там с Клинтом и Наташей. И цела ли ещё Аляска. Ускорения глобального таяния ледников планета не переживет.

***

Тони терпеть не может бездействия, находит какую-то проволочку и начинает из нее мастерить... что-нибудь.

Стиву завидует — тот упорен в своих попытках выломать дверь.

— Руки еще не размолотил в кровь?

— Нет. А если бы и размолотил, то что с того?

— Неприятно бы было, — ответил Тони. — Прежде всего, вероятно, мне. 

Тони подумал и скрутил из проволоки мотоцикл. Примитивная модель мотоцикла Стива. Потом с раздражением смял, поскольку модель была очень уж примитивная. Даже для куска проволоки.

— Если всё получится, то скоро мы будем свободны, так что твои кровавые жертвы излишни.

— А если не получится? Котам тащить твой планшет пятнадцать этажей вверх.

— Твой мускулистый кот справится.

— Надеюсь.

Тони продолжил вертеть проволоку в руках, а Стив — колотить дверь.

Тони это... восхищало и раздражало одновременно, пожалуй.

Тони занял руки, а вот мозги никак занять не мог, поэтому принялся разглядывать скрытую полумраком задницу Кэпа. Было что скрывать, кстати. Очень даже. Тони одобрял. И разглядывал, пользуясь тем, что темно. Приватная задница Кэпа. Только для него и только в полумраке.

Потом подумал: лет пятнадцать назад эта задница заставила бы его подкатить. И он бы, пожалуй, даже раскрутил этого парня на ночь или две.

Теперь Тони думал: черт с ними, с двумя ночами. Не стоят они усилий. Дешевле заплатить. Кэп нечто большее, чем идеальная задница и патриотический плакат. И, пожалуй, он, Тони, тоже стал чем-то побольше, чем человек, написавший ДЖАРВИСа и спасший себя путем втыкания розетки в грудь. Они все — нечто большое. Да? Это, типа, фраза, которую произносят психологи на каждом приёме?

— Пеппер меня убьёт, — говорит наконец. — За то, что ей пришлось изгваздаться в паутине и помёте.

— Это не ты напал на Башню. Не ты нас всех тут запер.

— Пеппер объяснит конкретно, точно и логично, чем я виноват. И все поверят ей, а не мне. Вот где печаль.

— А, — Стив снова со вкусом пнул дверь, а потом сел рядом. — Стабен однажды рассказал мне сказку. Хотя мне тогда уже лет двадцать пять было, и я думал, что в сказках я не нуждаюсь.

— Мудрокоты, — пробормотал Тони с иронией.

Стив расслышал, но иронию или не понял, или предпочёл не заметить.

— Мой-то точно. И твоя Пеппер, возможно.

— Ну, расскажи. Расскажи мне сказку мудрокота. Мне уже под сорок, но, может, и меня постигнет просветление.

Стив тогда слегка смутился, но упрямо буркнул:

— Может, и тебя. Сказка простая. Однажды наступила засуха и в полях не созрела кукуруза. Совсем не созрела. Все мыши попрятались, ушли в другие места или померли, и котам стало нечего есть. И главный среди котов отправился на охоту и пропадал где-то три дня. А через три дня принёс одну мышь на всё племя. Самая голодная из детенышей схватила эту мышь и тут же выплюнула. За три дня мышь протухла. Если бы кот не стал ходить в поисках мышей на всё племя и сразу принёс только эту мышь, то один или два детёныша оказались бы накормлены. А так голодными остались все. Но мог ли он знать, что так выйдет?

— Дурак твой кот.

— Ну, знать-то он точно не мог.

— А мораль? В сказках должна быть какая-то мораль. 

— Сам что-нибудь придумай. Стабен свои сказки почти никогда не объясняет. Но я думаю, он имел в виду, что не во всём виноваты именно мы, хотя иногда вполне логично считать, что виноваты. Логично и просто так считать.

Тони пожал плечами. Но Стив казался ему сейчас очаровательным с этой своей сказкой.

***

Сначала послышались противные кошачьи вопли.

Рескрипт дернул усами и сказал, что не очень-то одобряет ругань в публичных местах. Фил не то чтобы одобрял, однако считал, что пока лично он не разбирает слов, то и пусть.

Потом из стены высунулась чёрная морда, и Фил сперва даже почти вздрогнул, а потом вспомнил, что там, под потолком — воздуховод.

Вслед за мордой вывалилось чёрное тело. Знакомая кошка. Кошка Кэпа, младшая.

— А вот и подмога, — объяснил Рескрипт. — Хотя давненько я не видал так скверно ругавшихся женщин. О, она говорит, что я ещё не дорос и что я, цитирую, сопляк, и где я был во Вторую Мировую. Резонно.

За чёрной кошкой выпрыгнула рыжая, Старкова, а за ней — второй кот Кэпа.

Они начали что-то возбужденно шипеть и мяукать, после чего Рескрипт пожал плечами:

— Ну хоть кто-то в этой Башне не идиот. Старк передает привет. Тебе нужно подсоединить этот планшет к центральному терминалу и прямо с планшета выгрузить в сектор “Д” файл под названием "Большой бум". Это программа, которую нужно будет запустить. Ничего сложного. Программа разблокирует терминал и принудительно загрузит резервную операционную систему, восстановит ДЖАРВИСа. Затем уже Старк со своего терминала возвратит себе контроль над Башней. 

— Отлично. Старк там один? И, кстати, где?

— Он с Капитаном. Они застряли на тридцать седьмом этаже, когда пытались добраться до нас.

— Живы? Не ранены?

— В порядке. Работай, Коулсон. Не отвлекайся. 

Фил вставил кабель в разъём. Свет включился почти сразу.

***

Мария занята настолько, что уже ни о чем не думает, когда один из аналитиков кричит:

— Есть связь! Пока что только проводная, но мы можем связаться с кем-нибудь из Башни!

— Отлично.

Впрочем, было понятно, что в Башне что-то делается. Снова загорелись сигнальные огни на крыше. Металлические жалюзи окон не поднялись, но — хотя бы огни.

— Звоните кому удастся. Разговор мне нужен записанным, но говорит пусть наш переговорщик. Пусть узнает, что происходит, кто пострадал и где, чёрт возьми, Старк.

Потом всё же отрывается и снова звонит в лазарет. Ей нужен Фьюри. Срочно. Очень нужен.

***

Брюс работает в темноте и тишине, и давно ему так хорошо не работалось. Наташа сначала напряженно смотрела в экран планшета через плечо, потом зевнула и попросила:

— Разбуди, как потребуется. Я не спала больше суток, так что надо бы хоть часик урвать.

Часик не получился, минут тридцать. За эти тридцать минут Брюс успел просмотреть все материалы с флешки Фьюри, решил, что все они, эти люди из списка, слегка мерзавцы, но Пирс тревожит его больше других. На нём и сосредоточился. И на том, что Наташа сопит на его плече. Сопит. Под звук её дыхания работалось отлично и хотелось, чтобы длилась эта работа как можно дольше.

Но... Свет врубился. Врубился и стационарный терминал. И полились данные — непрерывным густым потоком. 

Наташа подскочила, Брюс — следом, разочарованный и встревоженный.

— Данные, — сказал. — Новые данные.

Они с Наташей склонились над терминалом, а дыхание её, по-прежнему щекотавшее его кожу, было спокойным и размеренным. 

— Кажется, я понимаю. — Наконец сказала Наташа.

Брюс тоже понимал и делался всё злее.

***

Александр прочёл сводку и вдруг подумал: и он сам иногда ошибается. Неприятно, но исправимо.

Он набрал номер и потребовал:

— Роллинза назначаю временным руководителем группы "Страйк". Ко мне его, живо.

Роллинза он отправит в Вашингтон, пусть займётся Рамлоу и Агентом. Если Агент уже сам с Рамлоу не разобрался, конечно, но тогда Рамлоу выписать какую-нибудь медальку посмертно. Но это вряд ли.

— А на Аляску я вылетаю. Приготовить группу поддержки. Базу нужно возвращать под контроль.

— Но... доложено, что все проблемы разрешены.

— База уже не наша. И это проблема, которая не решена. До аэропорта возьму вертолет, чтобы быстрее. Ну. Римма, прошу вас, быстрее.

Александр зол. Терпеть не может, когда ломаются планы.

***

Брок задумчиво ест, потом обнаруживает, что ест "пюре гипоаллергенное для котят в возрасте от месяца до трёх". И, кстати, ничего так на вкус. Брок смотрит на часы. Час ночи.

Он снова набирает Кэпа.

Тот снова не отвечает.

Брок включает телевизор, прислушивается и присвистывает. Похоже, Кэп в беде.

Какое Броку до него дело, впрочем?

Брок съедает еще баночку пюре. Потом собирает сумку, проверяет баланс на своей не засвеченной кредитной карте и будит Отморозка:

— Возвращаемся Нью-Йорк. У нас миссия. И она тебе точно понравится.

Отморозок бормочет, но невнятное. Странно. Раньше за ним такой привычки не водилось. 

***

И-и-и!

Общий язык они с котами нашли. После большого и весьма активного сеанса обнимашек и поглажек.

— Соскучились по поглажкам, а? — бормотал Клинт, стараясь охватить разом и всех. Они продолжали хором бормотать, но, обнаружил, общаться с ними вполне можно. Они, кажется... Как это называется? Ройные? Одни мозги на всех, короче.

Но это нормальные мозги, работающие.

— Соскучились! Соску-у-учились! — приговаривал Клинт, продолжая наглаживать, почесывать за ушами и вообще всячески ласкать. Коты были такие изголодавшиеся, что удивительно, как они ещё не зализали и не затёрли своих тюремщиков... Это, хм, решило бы проблему....

И придумал план. С планами ему всегда было легко. 

План Клинта был превосходен от и до. Просто великолепен. Он просто обязан был сработать. Тем более, что у него отобрали Санни и сейчас наверняка мучили. А Клинт терпеть не мог, когда его кота мучают (Санни за жизнь пытали три раза, и Клинт до сих пор чувствует вину; Санни утверждает, что дело житейское и он уже все забыл). Так что — нужно было выбираться, хоть и нет ничего в мире приятнее поглажек и почесушек, когда тебя облепили десятка два или три котов...

Так вот.

План был таков:

— Я сделаю вид, что вот тебя и тебя я задушил, а остальные испугались. Меня прибегут бить шокерами или что-то в этом роде. Мне, понимаете ли, нужно оружие. Это у вас есть когти и зубы.

Коты продолжали бормотать. Но одобрительно.

— А потом... Ну, мы убираем с дороги всех, кто только подвернётся. Нам нужно добраться до пультовой или серверной, тогда сумеем передать сообщение и за нами придут. Договорились?

Бормотание сделалось одобрительным.

— Ну! Поехали!

И — поехали.

Клинт дальше бил, ругался, орал на какую-то девчушку, которая сперва изобразила пленницу и несчастную жертву, а потом попыталась достать его со спины. Запер её в какой-то кошачьей камере. Она там кричала, а Клинт бежал дальше.

Пультовая нашлась — дальше по коридору и налево. База была не такая уж большая в длину и ширину, зато на десять этажей уходила под землю. Это как многоквартирный дом, перевернутый кверх ногами. Цоколем. Точно.

В пультовой...

На пульте сидел Санни и бил лапами по кнопкам.

Обернулся и сказал:

— Пишу отчёт. Дескать, были эксцессы и теперь всё в порядке, обошлись собственными силами, подавили вражеское вторжение. Пару часов нам это даст, надеюсь. Цел ты? Кровь у тебя.

— У тебя — тоже. И я очистил базу. Не благодари.

— И не думал. Я захватил пультовую первым, так что я круче. У меня — только царапины. И тут куча интересных ребят. Есть даже самки. Боевые. Ух.

— Ух, — согласно отозвался Клинт. — А мы герои, а? Точно, мы — герои.

И лёг на пол. Голова болела. Сильно и неотвязно. И спать хотелось, но было пока что нельзя. По коридорам шастали толпы котов и что-то обсуждали этим своим котячьим коллективным бормотанием.

— Миллион котов. Охренеть. Что делать-то с ними?

— Себе не возьмём! — строго и веско сказал Санни. — Мне тебя одного хватает.

Клинт рассмеялся. Нужно было найти телефон и позвонить. Срочно.

***

Фил моргнул. Телефон его тут же зазвонил, как нарочно. Будто только того и ждал.

— Да. Коулсон слушает.

— Я жив, — выдохнула трубка. — Какие бы отчеты тебе не отправили. Я жив. Я контролирую эту базу. База, конечно, мелкая, не моего уровня. Но ты не поверишь — тут миллион двести тридцать шесть котов. Ну, судя по лабораторным журналам и отчётностям. И они почти все одинаковые. Клоны. Фил, коты-клоны! И у них.... я не понял... наверно, коллективный разум.

Фил выдыхает. Фил трёт лоб и говорит себе: и славно, что к нему не успели поступить никакие отчеты. Осталось только проверить Наташу. 

— Молодец. Бартон, вы молодец. Отправляю группу поддержки.

***

Тони восхищенно присвистнул:

— Я гений!

— А я — очень сильный! — удрученно отозвался Стив, когда дверь выпала наружу. Потому что тут же обрушился свет. Так что, может, и не было смысла так потеть. — И ты гений. Да. Честное слово.

— Да-да, — рассеянно ответил Тони, тыкая пальцами в оживший терминал. — Мы оба молодцы. Очевидно. ДЖАРВИС, ты со мной?

Ответом ему было молчание.

— О. Ладно, хорошо. Я сейчас это исправлю. Сейчас-сейчас.

Стив чувствовал себя... ну, слегка дураком. Но. Тут же Тони. На фоне Тони только Брюс не выглядит дураком (но, возможно, себя чувствует). Так что Стив пожал плечами и просто наблюдал. 

Тони — и его руки — по-прежнему был прекрасен. Тони был умён, хорош и всячески великолепен.

Стив ждал.

— Сэр, — неуверенно протрещали с потолка. — Сэр, прошу прощения...

Голос ДЖАРВИСа возник и почти сразу налился силой.

— Просматриваю журналы системных событий, сэр. Сожалею, что мою защиту оказалось так просто обойти.

— А, — небрежно махнул рукой Тони. — Я тут тоже дурак. Но сейчас нам, дуракам, нужно крепко поработать. Мне нужно восстановить доступ ко всем системам управления Башней, выпустить нас отсюда, получить данные от наших групп...

— Телефонный вызов от заместителя директора Хилл, сэр. Принять звонок.

— Да. Хилл? Очень приятно...

— Старк? Ну, ты жив. Уже хорошо. Отлично. Пострадавшие есть? Мы тут снаружи, у нас наготове ударная группа и куча медиков.

— ДЖАРВИС?

— На шестом этаже девушка сломала руку, на двенадцатом мужчина разбил нос, на четырнадцатом у работницы бухгалтерского отдела нервный срыв. Больше пострадавших не отмечено.

— Отлично. Передай данные Хилл. И нет, нас не нужно штурмовать. Сами справимся. Так какие новости, Хилл? — Тони рассеянно отбил пальцами какой-то ритм на консоли.

— Нам нужна твоя помощь, Старк. Мы подозреваем, что с происходящим как-то связан сенатор Александр Пирс, поэтому, если несложно...

Тони потёр руки. С явным предвкушением.

— Мне взломать его компьютер? Распотрошить его базу данных? Собрать всю имеющуюся информацию? Поковыряться в домашнем порно? Сделать ещё что-нибудь столь же незаконное, но ужасно приятное?

После короткого молчания Хилл сдавленно ответила:

— Да, пожалуйста. Но поручение строго конфиденциальное.

Тони улыбнулся. 

— Вау. Вау. Мне поручили взлом. Будет сделано, Хилл. А знаешь, мне внезапно понравилось сотрудничать со ЩИТом. — И, подумав, добавил: — Не к добру это. 

***

И тут Брок сообразил: а вот теперь он сам себе командир. Сам принимает решения, сам несёт ответственность, и если сдохнет в заварушке (заварушка будет точно) — то сам себе виноват. Никакого флага над могилой.

Думает. Пока думает, ковыряет ботинок. Ему чип под кожу не вшивали, как Отморозку, так что не пришлось резать руку по-живому. Но ботинок ковырял. 

Выковырял чип, смачно раздавил.

И когда раздавил, стало понятно — всё. Точно теперь сам.

Ну, пожал плечами. Иоланде написал, чтобы недельку переждала. Иоланде нужно, чтобы он был жив. И Отморозку, и этому драному трехлапому коту.

Отморозка мимоходом потрепал по уху.

А потом велел:

— Выдвигаемся.

У него был план, но очень уж хрупкий. И простой: добраться до Кэпа и сдаться с рук на руки — с Отморозком, драным котом и самим собой, которому всё равно нужны приказы.

Потому что...

О. Нет. Брок так далеко не думает. Он вообще предпочитает думать поменьше, делать побольше, потому что если иначе, то вот был такой у него знакомец, Джек... как же? Джек... Джек Кристер, вот так кажется. Много слишком думал. Сейчас заперт в психушке. Но, кстати, его там кормят и развлекают. И сидит себе на жопе. Брок его не навещал, конечно.

Брок не думает, что тот счастлив. Брок тоже не особенно счастлив, но и не несчастен тоже. Брок...

Брок машет рукой.

— Идём! Бери своего кота и пошли.

Отморозок послушен, но на борт самолета ему нельзя, конечно.

И вот ещё, Брок вспоминает: не Отморозок, а Баки Барнс. Примеряет в уме, прикладывает имя к Отморозку. Так и этак вертит. Не годится. Отморозок — он и есть Отморозок. Потом, может. Когда-нибудь. Если живы будут.

— Миссия, — говорит Брок наконец. — Любым способом пробиться к Башне Старка. Помнишь такую? Здоровая бандура вроде хуя до небес. Ну вот. Нам надо туда. Гражданских не трогать, а кто будет пробовать убить — бить в ответ. Не терпеть. Понял? Выводить из строя, не убивать. по возможности. Но если что — ладно. Убивай.

Отморозок кивает. Понял, не понял — чёрт знает.

Но Брок задание выдал и тем удовлетворяется. План у него есть, но хлипкий. 

А коту говорит:

— От тебя толку, конечно, не так много, но у тебя есть зубы и когти. Пользуйся ими по своему усмотрению. Вижу, ты парень разумный. Так что... Выжить. Нам нужно выжить, понимаешь? Меня моя кошка дома ждёт.

Брок выводит свою маленькую команду в неизвестность.

***

Брюс читает, читает, сводит в общий массив, машинально собирает в уме краткую выборку, отчёт и расчёты вероятности.

А потом говорит Наташе:

— Охренеть.

— Неужели? — невпечательнно щурится Наташа в экран компьютера. — А если объяснить для тупых?

— Это машина уничтожения. Вот тут опытный образец, тут — результаты испытаний. Это... программируемая штука. Выборочное уничтожение. Захотим — выжжем морковку во всём мире. А захотим — всех людей. Но параметры тут введены... Это не человеческие параметры. И не морковкины. Для человека слишком мало, в лучшем случае — головная боль. А скорее всего и вообще мимо. Для морковки слишком мощно. Что у нас среднее между морковкой и человеком?

— Много что.

— Много. Но я думаю, что имеются в виду…

С потолка деликатно кашлянули и спросили:

— Романов. Агент Романов?

— Коулсон? — Наташа задирает голову. Зевает.

— Да. Что там у тебя? Ты одна? И где Беннер? Нам срочно нужен Беннер, но ДЖАРВИС пока что не восстановил ещё контроль над всеми системами. Так что мы не видим, кто сейчас где. Через минуту обещал разблокировать двери и начать эвакуацию гражданских. Станет полегче. Так и?

— Здесь Беннер. Со мной. И он нарыл какое-то дерьмо.

— Мы тоже. Старк работает над выяснением обстоятельств. Но ты мне сейчас нужна на Аляске. Там Бартон и он контролирует ситуацию. Пока что. Но ему явно нужна поддержка. Летишь немедленно. А Беннера ко мне сразу, как только откроются двери.

Наташа отвечает:

— Так точно, сэр.

Коулсона сэром она не называла уже... Давно не называла, очень. Он запинается и, наверно, тоже прикидывает, насколько давно. Наташа не помнит, а он — наверняка помнит. 

— Хорошо. — Наконец отзывается. — Вылет через пятнадцать минут. Группа поддержки уже собрана. Удачи, Романов.

— Удачи, — эхом отзывается Наташа.

Ей как-то... нехорошо. Неловко. Но она подумает об этом позже, на хеликарриере. У неё будет много часов — думать. Она от Коулсона полетит к Бартону. Она… А сейчас она говорит Брюсу:

— Ну. У нас есть работа.

— Есть.

Двери распахиваются. Наташа глубоко вдыхает несвежий воздух.

***

Тони возбужден и в возбуждении говорит Стиву:

— Вот чем мне нравится светлая сторона силы. Если ты на ней, то тебе вроде как всё можно. Если на благо отечества и бла-бла-бла.

Стив начинает было возражать, вроде того, что нет, на светлой стороне нельзя того, что позволяют себе люди на, хм, темной... откуда это вообще?..

Но Тони всё равно уже не слушает.

Он продолжает делать вещи, сути которых Стив никогда не постигнет. Стив пожимает плечами и смиряется. Было бы лучше, если бы работа и для Стива нашлась, конечно.

— Сука.

— Что?

— Пирс ваш сука, вот что.

— Э. Чем именно?

— А ты погляди.

Стив и глядит. Потом кивает и сжимает кулаки:

— Да. Сука. Простите.

Тут у него звонит телефон, но раньше, чем он успевает принять сигнал, звонок прерывается. Стив рассеянно думает: перезвонит позже. Потом. Когда в мире сделается спокойно.

***

Брок считает, что его попытаются взять где-то на подступах к Нью-Йорку, чтобы избежать лишнего внимания и не слишком тревожить гражданских. Гражданские, если их тревожить, поднимают слишком большой визг. А визг никому не нужен.

Визглявые скучные обыватели.

Но тут такое дело — подступы к Нью-Йорку обширны. Можно ведь ехать с любой стороны, можно доехать, скажем, до Честера, объехать с севера и выехать на Стэнфорд, а уже оттуда.... Там вряд ли догадаются поджидать. Значит, вторая засада будет... где?

Они вообще понимают, что Брок задумал?

Брок выключает и выбрасывает телефон в районе Трентона. Тут же останавливается, чтобы купить новый — одноразовую говорилку с предоплаченной соткой.

Он выбивается из графика часа на полтора, но это ничего, он думает поднажать.

Он внимательно наблюдает за дорогой, а взятый напрокат “фордик” неприметен и вполне удобен. Не привлекает внимания, хорошая рабочая лошадка. Брок чувствует, как по венам... это адреналин. Брок, кажется, адреналиновый наркоман, потому что именно сейчас ему хорошо. Он принял решение, даже если окажется, что оно — говно. Ну, окажется. Зато можно делать, а не думать. Брок любит делать. Руками ещё любит. И хорошие пушки любит, а пушек у него полно. И полно фальшивых корочек и значков. Он сейчас и детектив, и ФБР-овец, и спецагент, и ещё кто-то. Смотря по обстоятельствам. 

Отморозок жмётся со своим оборванцем на заднем сидении и выглядит не празднично.

— Чего? — спрашивает у него Брок. — Жрать или пить хочешь? 

Но Отморозок продолжал жаться и выглядеть как-то особенно жалко. 

— Мда, — сказал ему Брок. — Ну и кто ты без подводки для глаз и этой твоей страшной маски?

Впрочем, нельзя было не признать — Отморозок мог бы Брока разделать и не моргнуть. Даже такой вот жалкий.

— Но не нужно меня разделывать, договорились?

***

— Ну, он точно злодей. Даже, может, суперзлодей, — хмыкнул Тони. — И я тут нашёл его суперзлодейскую речь. И почему они все такие идиоты? Все эти благородные преобразователи мира? Люди, которые всего лишь хотят десять миллионов долларов и самолет до Швейцарии, мне как-то милее. Эти хотя бы не считают, что делают мир лучше.

— Что за речь? 

— Нам нужны Коулсон и Хилл. Кстати, почему она всё ещё заместитель директора? Она же теперь, вроде как... ну, типа, выживает и забирает кресло сильнейший? А Фюьри мёртв.

— Директор Фьюри жив, — сообщил ДЖАРВИС.

— Ещё один.

Ещё один. Вот как.

— Они, может, там тоже... типа, коты из сказок. По девять жизней? Сбросил шкурку и снова жив?

— Это из другой сказки.

— Да и чёрт бы с ней.

***

Наташа устраивается поудобней и делает вид, что спит. На неё, кстати, поглядывают с суеверным уважением. Чёрная вдова.

Не единственная, кстати. Была ведь ещё Лена. Лена Белова. А всего Красная комната выпустила, насколько известно Наташе, около сорока Вдов. Просто тридцать девять из них мертвы. 

Лена была хороша. Лучше Наташи. Наташа сердито морщится: вспомнила. Зачем вспомнила? Вдовы — твари кусачие. А Лене просто не повезло. Наташе пока везёт. Вдовы вообще-то больше пяти лет после выпуска не живут. Наташин выпускной случился... давно. 

Наташа делает вид, что спит. Взгляды ещё некоторое время липнут, потом прекращаются. Наташа спать не может, хотя очень хочет. Наташа в Америке сделалась слабая и хлипкая, кошмары ей никогда не снились, но черные падения в небытие вместо сна — сводят с ума. Зато начали сниться сны. Никогда ведь снов не видела, а тут — начали.

Пора в отставку. Нельзя, чтобы снились сны, в которых всё так хорошо, что просыпаешься в слезах от страстного желания не просыпаться, а остаться где-то там. Наташа говорит себе: напишу заявление. Если в этой заварушке жива останусь. Коулсона теперь, вероятно, повысят до заместителя директора. Хилл, конечно, займёт место. Бартон... Клинт с оперативки не уйдёт. Он же не умеет жить без своего лука. Бедный дурак.

Примерно как Наташа — несчастная дура. 

Коулсон. Фил Коулсон хорош в костюме, хорош без костюма. Наташа всё ещё хочет секса с ним, а ведь секс, учили, не удовольствие. Секс — работа. А удовольствие — хорошо сделанная работа.

Наташа думает переспать с ним напоследок. Он как скала. К нему можно было долго прислоняться, пока не стал крошиться. Наташа хочет его потрогать везде. Напоследок. Клинт не поймёт сперва, конечно. Но он умный. А Санни его, хоть и валяет дурака, ещё умней. Разберутся. 

А Наташа хочет написать заявление об отставке, если переживет нынешнюю миссию. Фил с Клинтом хорошо смотрятся в постели. Ещё они вроде как продолжают друг друга. 

Наташа мучительно не может спать. Ей до прибытия на базу ещё два часа и пятнадцать минут.

***

— Ха, — говорит Тони, когда все собираются. — Есть чему поучиться, между прочим. Умеет говорить. 

Запись хорошего качества, внятная и чёткая.

— Десять минут чистого наслаждения, а?

У этого сенатора приятный, спокойный, уверенный и добрый голос. У Стива он вызывает омерзение и — воспоминание: Стив тоже продавал идеи. 

"Коты, — сообщает Пирс своим приятным, внушающим доверие голосом, — эволюционировали пятьдесят тысяч лет рядом с человеком. Дикие были времена, задача была — выжить. Выживал человек, выживал кот рядом с ним. Коты эволюционировали, учились быть человеку полезными, взамен формировали свои механизмы выживания. Учились находить с человеком общий язык, учились питаться от него, как от батарейки. Коты, считают некоторые, идеальные паразиты. Но мы вежливо называем их "партнерами" и "симбионтами". Мы без них прожить можем, они без нас — нет. Они зависимы. Они действительно паразиты. Не по своей воле. Всем хочется жить. А они — самостоятельные личности. Они обладают разумом, памятью, эмоциями, чувствами. Они — трагически привязанные к человеку личности. Даже сейчас, когда многие из них получают научные степени, а некоторые даже — премии международного уровня. И это, друзья мои, унизительно. Быть может, вы, котные, не замечаете. Но вы эксплуатируете своих котов, а когда умираете — они обречены умереть вместе с вами. Ужасно? Ужасно. Эволюция остановилась. Мы ровно такие, как были тысячу лет назад, две тысячи лет назад. Они — такие же, как две тысячи лет назад и десять тысяч назад. Так не годится. Не работает природа — работает человек. Так ведь? Мы уже достигли высот и вершин. Мы уже способны прожить в обществе равных, не в обществе жалких придатков и надменных хозяев. Рабство отменено в тысяча девятьсот сорок восьмом году. Коты по-прежнему умирают вместе со своими хозяевами, как какие-нибудь рабы древности. Не годится. Мы говорим — не годится".

Пауза. Пауза эффектна и выдержана — десять секунд. Хилл морщит губы, Тони издевательски, зло улыбается, Коулсон невозмутим. Брюс напряжен и, кажется, слегка зелен. Стив — недоумевает. 

"Не годится, — тихо, проникновенно говорит Пирс после паузы. — Я не согласен. Я сознательно отказался от кота — жалкого раба. Но. Наука не стоит на месте. Мы нашли выход. Это тяжелый, трудный путь. Но он ведёт к обществу равных, к свободе совести, достоинства, полноте прав, всеобщему благоденствию. Через кровь? Вы спрашиваете меня, чем нужно пожертвовать? Кровь. Да. Кровь лилась во все времена. В Англии вешали бродяг, в России стреляли монархистов. Я предлагаю быть гуманней, но и решительней. Сорвать пластырь с раны одним движением. Будет больно. А через год — уже хорошо. Новое поколение котов — независимых, свободных, самостоятельных. В потенциале. Наши нынешние образцы ещё нуждаются в человеке как друге и покровителе, но их дети будут совершенно свободны. Да. Совершенно свободны. Вы не ослышались. Быстро, аккуратно, без лишних мучений мы готовы сыграть роль эволюции. Понимаете, о чём я?”

— Коты, — безжизненным голосом сказал Брюс. — Ну, конечно. Калибровка под котов. Подумал бы ещё часик, сам бы догадался. Под котов. Сволочь.

Стив сжал кулаки.

— Итак. Он собирается убить всех котов мира, взамен выдав всем... новые образцы? Я правильно понимаю? 

— Это подтверждают данные Клинта. Он утверждает, что на базе, которую он контролирует, содержится около миллиона клонов.

— Клонов?

— Из пробирки. Одинаковых.

Тони присвистывает. Рассеянно гладит Пеппер.

Стабен фыркает, будто смиряется с необходимостью объятий, и прижимается к Стиву потеснее. Черри охает.

***

Клинт лежит на полу довольно долго, минут пятнадцать, разглядывает потолок. Тот в трещинах и разводах, и ещё — в ржавых следах от затушенных сигарет. Видать, работёнка у ребят этих была непыльная, раз занимались всякой хернёй. Клинт им даже слегка завидует: сидели, жопы отсиживали, штаны протирали.

— К нам летит группа поддержки вместе с Наташей, — сообщает Санни. 

Наташу Клинт видеть рад.

— Группа ученых запрашивает разрешение войти в базу.

— А, нет. Пусть сидят пока на безопасном расстоянии. Сперва подойдет подмога. А то от ученых столько нытья. Это не так, то не этак, а сами ничего тяжелее карандаша поднять не могут. В случае заварушки будут только под ногами путаться. Нет. Пусть сидят.

Наташа прибывает через два часа. Эти два часа Клинт тратит на то, чтобы облазить базу сверху донизу, почитать лабораторные журналы, сделать фотографии и видео для отчёта, и очень много раз — выругаться.

Что, что, скажите на милость, делать с миллионом котов? К счастью, коты в основном нормальные, может, слегка тормозные и туповатые, но вполне себе коты. Котов, не гнушающихся перекусить человечиной, всего тридцать шесть, и ещё есть группка котов, которые в журналах помечены как "стандартные производители". Клинта слегка мутит, но только слегка. Не его, думает, дело — решать. Есть воскресший Фил. Надеется только, что Фил вместе с мозгами воскрес. Не успел ещё проверить. 

Надеется, что ещё успеет. Надеется, что Фил — настоящий. Не скрулл. Не робот, не андроид, не зомби. И Клинт не сошёл с ума. В общем, есть о чём подумать.

Наташа же прибывает резкая, требовательная, злая, далёкая. Клинт хочет её спросить, что сделал не так. Но Наташа командует своими дуболомами, требует отчёта, выясняет, не ранен ли Клинт, каково состояние Санни и сколько конкретно котов. Не верит цифре, начинает обходит базу вслед за Клинтом. Пытается, кажется, считать по головам.

И — пользуется успехом у "универсальных производителей". Они её нюхают, нюхают, а потом начинают вопить.

— Они меня съедят? — интересуется Наташа отстранённо.

— Не, эти не едят. Это специалисты в области секса. Жеребцы-производители. Все — самцы. Ну, понятно.

Они продолжают противно орать и дальше ходят за Наташей по пятам, трутся об ноги. Сразу десяток. А, нет, одиннадцать. Наташа делает вид, что не обращает на них внимания. Клинт бы не выдержал и уже наглаживал бы их.

Но Наташа — железная женщина.

Клинт её понимает — Данжера ей никто не заменит. Даже одиннадцать идеальных производителей не заменят одного драного советского кота, из которого, говорит Наташа, даже шапки приличной бы не вышло. 

Наташа делает вид, что котов не замечает. Клинт не считает, что она права, но что ещё остаётся?

***

— Чёрт, — говорит Хилл. — Нужно брать Пирса. Срочно. Мы знаем, где располагаются эти... установки? 

— Мы можем рассчитать. Да, думаю, расчёты будут довольно точными, потому что тут нужна плотная сеть вышек. Вышки мобильной связи, думаю, подошли бы. 

— Точно, — прищёлкивает пальцами Тони. — Конечно, вышки сотовой связи. И, возможно, спутниковая тоже задействована. Нужно...

— Мы останемся без связи?

— Надеюсь, нет, — отвечает Брюс. — Но работа предстоит огромная.

Мария работы не боится, но она чувствует, что пора бы уже Фьюри подниматься со своего одра. Развалился. Лежит себе, когда тут такое делается. Нет, определенно. Пора уже ему поднять зад и начал разгребать дерьмо. 

Хотя, впрочем...

Пусть уж. Наверно.

— Прошу прощения, — своим механически-британским голосом прерывает её раздумья ДЖАРВИС, — но считаю нужным сообщим, что сенатор Пирс планирует в ближайшее время покинуть Нью-Йорк для наведения порядка на своей базе на Аляске. На той самой, где сейчас находятся агенты Романов и Бартон. Полагаю, было бы наилучшим решением воспрепятствовать сенатору.

— Замечательно, — медленно говорит Хилл. — Ну, тогда... Мстители, общий сбор? И, пожалуй, пора агентам Бартону и Романов возвращаться. Там и без них сейчас справятся.

***

А Клинту-то заняться нечем, он этих котов уже третий раз разглядывает, и больше ему нравиться они не стали. 

— Отлично, всё у нас отлично, так ведь? — спрашивает он у Наташи, по её примеру делая вид, что никакие орущие и непристойно-похотливые коты за ней не таскаются. — Между мной и тобой.

— Да. Всё отлично.

— Ты злишься.

Наташа улыбается. Улыбка фальшивая. 

— Нет. Не злюсь.

— Хорошо. Не злишься. Не злишься на Фила, потому что он взял и вошёл через дверь. И сказал, что жив, а ты выстрелила в него из табельного оружия.

— Не в него. Там была на редкость уродская картина.

— Ладно. Так у нас всё равно всё хорошо.

— Мы все живы.

— Да. Это здорово. Реально хорошо. Санни тоже всегда так говорит. Кстати, Санни там с кем-то познакомился. Ничего, если у нас будут котята? Целая коробка. 

— ЩИТ позаботится.

— А. Точно.

Наташа ускоряет шаг. Почти бежит. Коты семенят за ней. Клинт — за этой толпой.

Бежит, бежит.

— Нельзя, — наконец сообщает Наташа, — умереть и ожить. Умираешь — будь мёртв.

— Фьюри постоянно умирает. Я уже со счёту сбился.

— Фьюри я глаза не закрывала. А Филу — да.

Клинт ничего не понимает, но чувствует, что где-то близко.

— Я тебя люблю, — говорит Наташа. Впервые говорит. Чтобы она хоть раз признала это вслух. — И Фила люблю.

Клинт думает, усиленно. Он в этих штуках дурак. Поцелуйчики, открыточки, вместе просыпаться по утрам и готовить завтрак...

— Чёрт.

— Да.

— Но ты нас любишь.

— Обоих. 

— Мы не будем просыпаться в одной постели втроём.

— Нет.

— Но ты нас любишь.

— Идиот, — наконец оборачивается Наташа. — Ты три раза спросил.

Наташино лицо выглядит странно. Каким-то неправильным и неживым. Клинт понимает: это она так плачет. Без слёз.

Безымянные коты воют, все одиннадцать.

***

Стив думает: ну, хоть кулаками помашет. А то он ведь тут сейчас совершенно бесполезен. Вот абсолютно. Придаток с кулаками. Натягивает форму, а у Тони в руках этот его чемоданчик. Говорит, успеет на месте.

На место они добираются на вертолёте, потому что так быстрей — мимо всех этих "пробок". Мимо светофоров и какой-то демонстрации: Стив видит сверху, как люди размером с маковые зернышки, щедро, густо рассыпаны по какой-то площади. Защищают свои права. Пусть защищают. Это здорово. И коты там, внизу. Тоже наверняка защищают.

Стив бессвязно думает, а потом выпрыгивает из кабины вертолета на крыше небоскреба, под ногами его девяносто этажей, но к таким колоссальным высотам он уже попривык. Тони вышагивает следом, спокойный и уверенный в себе. Роняет чемоданчик. Брюс жмётся и ёжится в своей фиолетовой рубашке.

— Если понадоблюсь, то сразу... но я бы не хотел. Очень не хотел бы. 

— Попытаемся обойтись, — обещает Стив. Он понимает — Беннер себя ненавидит. Ненавидеть, наверно, не за что, но нельзя перестать, раз уж начал. Стив качает головой. — Но в самом крайнем случае...

— Конечно.

Хилл — мелкая, ловкая, тонкая — выглядит опасной. Говорит:

— Я на связи. Район оцеплен, нужно не дать Пирсу улететь или уехать незаметно. Романов и Бартон в пути, но им добираться ещё около получаса. Пирс, предположительно, у себя в офисе, но точных данных нет. Ищут. Группа поддержки прибывает через двадцать минут. Так что ждём.

Ждать Стив не против. Стив думает, что рад бы прихлопнуть ублюдка, но решения такие принимает суд. Будет процесс, и, надеется Стив, громкий и публичный. И во всех газетах напишут... Но что делать с котами? И что делать с теми, кто помогал Пирсу, притворяясь, что всё ещё работает на ЩИТ. Их ведь нужно ещё найти. Им тоже нужно предъявить обвинения. Гидра, выходит, жива. Как там? Отсеки одну голову...

— Пошёл! — вдруг кричит Хилл. — Офис на двадцать втором этаже, Старк, сумеешь? Но у него там целая маленькая армия. Возможно, заложники. 

Тони кивает, чемоданчик распахивается. Броня — произведение искусства, чудо техники и волшебная сказка. Тони кивает и подхватывает Стива раньше, чем тот успевает сообразить. И прыгает вместе с ним вниз, на семьдесят головокружительных этажей. 

— Держись, — кричит в ухо. 

Стив изо всех сил держится, кровь его стынет в жилах, и это... восхитительно. Это восхитительней всего...

Это быстро. 

Бьётся стекло окна.

— Пуленепробиваемое, ха. 

Там их поджидают люди. Люди вооружены и злы. И начинают стрелять без предупреждения. 

Тони заслоняет собой Стива, от брони пули отскакивают с металлическим щелканьем. Стив швыряет щит и прячется. И швыряет. Тони стреляет, идёт, снова стреляет.

— Так вам. Так!

Но людей не делается меньше. Людей с оружием тут, кажется, сотни, а места мало: всюду перегородочки, тесные коридорчики, мелкие закутки, крошечные комнатки. Люди — мужчины и женщины. Ни одного кота, но времени задумываться больше нет. Кончилось. Стив швыряет щит, Стив старается не ломать шеи, надеется, никто не погибнет. Тони ругается. Стив стискивает зубы. Они с Тони хорошо сработались. Как когда-то с Баки. Баки... Баки жив.

Стив отвлекается на мгновение. Чиркают по бедру. Вжик. Больно, но не страшно.

— На крыше соседнего дома! — кричит в ухо Хилл. — Прекращайте копаться. Старк, он на крыше. Давай, лети туда. Мы пробуем его затормозить, но... Сложно.

Голос у Хилл задыхающийся. 

Стив не успевает даже подумать, когда его подхватывают под мышки и опять повторяют тот головокружительный трюк, когда небо и земля меняются местами.

Потом трюк повторяется ещё два раза, и Стив кричит в ужасе и восторге.

В ушах свистит ветер, а где-то рядом — пули. Наверно.

Но вот под ногами опять твердая поверхность, и Стив видит вертолёт. Это не стандартный пассажирский, насколько Стив может судить, — те лёгкие, как скорлупки. Этот тяжелый и похож на акулу, чёрный и хищный. И топорщится стволами пулеметов.

— С двух сторон! — кричит Стив, боится, что Тони не поймёт, но Тони понимает.

Стив не знает, почему ещё жив, калибр у пулеметов такой, что Стива, кажется, должно просто размазать в кровавую кашу. Но ему везёт. Очень.

Они с Тони хватаются за полозья с двух сторон и пытаются держать. У них это сперва даже выходит, Стив рычит, Тони громко и грязно ругается, вертолёт кренится, скребет по бетону, сыплются искры. Стив держится изо всех сил, но...

Пилот что-то такое делает, что снова всё вертится, и Стив вдруг понимает, что опять летит вниз. Только никто его сейчас не держит под мышки. 

— Держи, держи его! Вертолёт! Улетит! — пытался кричать Стив, потому что падал, кажется, очень долго. Успел вообще много о чём подумать. О том, что Пирса нужно задержать любой ценой. Что где-то там жив Баки, но Стив его, похоже, уже не отыщет. Что Тони очень умён, а ещё — красив. Что сам Стив нелеп. Что...

— Блядь! — орали. — Кэп, ты идиот!

Кувыркания сделались тошнотворными, а до земли...

Стива подхватили. Дёрнули так резко, что, кажется, что-то ему в плечах сломали. А потом...

Хилл кричала:

— Давай, Беннер! Халк! Поймай-ка нам этот вертолётик! Давай, хороший котик, давай!

А они с Тони как-то так неудачно вертелись и вертелись в воздухе, на что-то налетели и...

***

Брюс прежде не был никогда настолько зол. Но ведь и себя он не особенно-то мог терпеть — таким вот.

Но подумал, что Кэп погиб. Подумал, что коты всего мира под угрозой, а ведь он не сумел сохранить и одного-единственного. 

Насчёт Кэпа нужно было понимать: у всех детей Америки, наверно, висели на стенах детские постеры с Капитаном Америка. Потому что всегда, всегда, если сомневаешься, нужно было спрашивать себя, как бы на твоём месте поступил Кэп.

А в целом Брюсу просто было зло, горько, больно и страшно. И дальше он велел Ньютону:

— Слушай команду. Будь приличным котом. А не как обычно.

Что было несколько несправедливо по отношению к Ньютону — тот старался, как мог, быть хорошим.

***

Наташа сказала котам:

— Вы тупые. Вы же тупые как пробки. Вы мне не нужны.

Но они были, похоже, ещё тупее, чем она думала. Они никак не отвязывались, а потащились за Наташей в хеликарриер, там обсидели её со всех сторон, а она не могла заснуть по-прежнему, потому что в соседнем кресле полулежал Клинт и бросал на Наташу взгляды. То ли осуждающие, то ли сочувственные, то ли презирающие.

Наташа в конце концов не выдержала и спросила:

— Что?

— Пусть Фил разбирается, — махнул рукой Клинт. — Он умнее. 

— Было бы в чём разбираться.

Наташа знала — придётся ведь объясняться с Филом. 

Но это потом.

... А успели они аккурат под самый конец. 

Коулсон их поймал на посадочной площадке и сразу сказал:

— Миссия поддержки. Живо. 

Но да, миссия заключалась в том, что прибыли к моменту, когда гигантский зелёный кот держал лапой ещё трепыхающийся в воздухе вертолёт, а в морду ему летели пулеметные очереди, и кот кричал, выл, другой лапой отмахивался, но вертолет держал. А потом с вертолета свалился огненный шар, и кот, зашипев, упал, прижимая к груди и погребая под собой вертолёт. Следом обрушилась стена соседнего дома. 

Наташа наблюдала это всё с десятого этажа небоскрёба, поэтому выскочила на пожарную лестницу и помчалась вниз, тоже, кажется, крича. А может, рыдая. Коты, липкие тупые твари, неслись вслед за ней.

Наташа бежала к куче кирпича и бетона, исходящей дымом.

— Беннер! Беннер, чёрт бы тебя побрал!

Кирпич сыпался, бетон крошкой летел вниз, гора дрогнула раз, другой — и затихла.

Наташу схватили за руку и не позволяли вырваться, сжимали до боли.

— Стой. Опасно. Это всё сейчас повалится. Стой, говорю тебе.

Клинт. Клинта ударила пяткой в колено и помчалась дальше.

***

Стив открыл глаза, когда всё вокруг дымилось и грохотало. С трудом сел, чувствуя, что сломал себе... много чего. Но это заживёт.

— Тони?! Тони!

Броня изрядно поломалась. Лежала, словно смятая конфетная обертка. 

Стива затрясло.

Не может простой человек выжить в этой смятой консервной банке. Трясущимися руками дернул и выломал лицевую панель.

Тони смотрел на него глазами, полными боли и ужаса. 

— Заклинило, — прохрипел. — Не могу пошевелиться. 

Стив кивнул. Принялся лихорадочно драть детали брони, а Тони шипел и ругался. Стив старался делать всё аккуратно и безболезненно, но была кровь. Вроде бы не очень много.

— Не. Не торопись. Всё. Уже могу дышать. Теперь могу сам.

Но Стив продолжал сдирать детали одну за другой. Под броней Тони был... Ну, довольно целым.

— Откуда кровь?

— Ногу, кажется, распорол. Но жить буду. Ну же, Роджерс. Я тебе не кукла. Всё. Прекрати лапать. А то тебе придётся... Тебе придётся на мне жениться.

Стив ощупывал тело и никак не мог остановиться. Испачкался в его крови. 

— А что, сейчас, ну... А, ну, да. Слышал новости. Это сейчас можно. Можно ведь?

Остановился и принялся разглядывать кровь на своих ладонях.

— И женюсь. Если.

— Если?

— Если это можно.

Тони хмыкнул и поморщился.

— Болит, зараза. Но почему же нельзя-то? Хотя. Я бы согласился на хороший ресторан. Сперва. Будем на первых полосах всех газет.

***

А потом кирпич на самом деле начал рушиться. Дым так и валил, и из-под горы выло и ревело.

Наташа всё же остановилась.

Сперва показалась одна гигантская лапа, потом — вторая. И только потом — морда. Морда эта была окровавлена и несчастна.

Кот пошатывался, на каждом шагу делаясь всё меньше, съёживаясь и выцветая. Но продолжал страшным образом реветь и вопить, и это было до того жутко, что Наташу словно приморозило. Она стояла. Кот... уже скорее Беннер, чем кот... делал шаг за шагом. Потом ноги его подкосились, и он упал лицом вперёд. 

Тогда Наташа отмерла и, требуя:

— Медиков! Медиков сюда! — перевернула Беннера, заглянула в лицо. Лицо было ещё частью кошачье. 

Приложила пальцы к шее. Пульс был. Медленный и ровный. 

— Жив?! — закричал Клинт.

— Жив, — ответила Наташа. А думала, что и этому глаза закроет.

Села рядом и положила голову на колени. Стала разглядывать уже внимательно. Уши тоже торчали совершенно по-кошачьи. Меж приоткрытых губ разглядела острые клыки. Ни о чём не думала.

Опять налетели тупые коты и разлеглись вокруг.

Нет. Столько котов ей точно не нужно. Ей и одного-то много. А уж одиннадцать...

Наташа ждала, когда что-нибудь уже начнёт происходить, ни о чём не думая и не волнуясь. Она... она вымоталась. Она больше не могла думать и тревожиться. Даже если сейчас на них всех обрушится небоскрёб — чёрт с ним.

***

Брок подумал, что ночь у них в распоряжении есть. Ехал, избегая платных трасс, чтобы не оставлять электронных следов.

Подсчитывал в уме, сколько у него сейчас в запасе патронов. Поглядывал на карту, вёл машину ровно, не слишком быстро, чтобы не привлекать излишнее внимание.

Отморозок сперва спал, потом теребил своего кота, потом начал трястись. Брок нашёл плед, кинул Отморозку, тот тупо пялился на плед и продолжал дрожать. Ну и чёрт с ним, на месте разберутся, как доедут. Брок не мог сейчас себе позволить остановиться и выяснять, чего это Отморозок мёрзнет.

Потом, правда, Отморозок на полном ходу распахнул дверь и блеванул. Ну, хоть не в салон. У Брока нет сейчас другой машины или времени на чистку салона.

— Ты чего? — спросил, хотя смысл спрашивать.

— Хреново, — тихо отозвался Отморозок. Этот тихий ответ был настолько неожиданным, что Брок от изумления даже выпустил на секунду руль. 

— Терпи, нам обязательно нужно ехать дальше, пока не поймали.

Отморозок терпел, хотя пару раз снова проделывал этот трюк с дверью. Как есть — отморозок.

К городу подобрались с севера около шести часов утра. Проехали через мост Вашингтона безо всяких проблем, а потом...

Ну, в общем, Брок так и думал, что брать их будут уже после моста. 

Не ожидал только почему-то — хотя должен был — что брать их будет Роллинз. Роллинз, сука, почти так же хорош, как сам Брок, и тут уж не церемонился. С ходу, без предупреждения швырнул под колеса гранату. 

Брока ослепило, оглушило, на какое-то мгновение — вырубило. 

Когда в следующий раз открыл глаза, оказалось, Отморозок уже оторвал кому-то голову. Брок прищурился — о, новенький. Крис Джонс, кажется. Ну, Крис Джонс, не нужно было лезть, куда не просили. Сам виноват.

Это ещё повезло тебе, Крис Джонс, думалось Броку...

А на самого Брока надвигался Роллинз.

— Сдаёшься? — спросил.

Брок рассмеялся и ответил:

— Будто ты меня плохо знаешь, Джек. Я не сдаюсь. Помираю, но не сдаюсь. 

— Ладно, — пожал плечами Роллинз. — Сам виноват. Тебя всё равно велели устранять, но я думал, вдруг у тебя мозги на место встанут? Оно того стоит, а? Может, всё же сдашься? Отзови Агента, и мы что-нибудь придумаем. У всех бывают срывы.

— Бывают, да. Но это не срыв. Это, если тебе интересно, Баки Барнс. Тот самый, друг Кэпа. И я всё хорошо обдумал. Джек, ты как, вообще-то задумывался когда, чем мы тут заняты?

Отморозок оторвал меж тем ещё одну голову. Сдаваться... Ха.

— Барнс? Ну и хрен с ним! А думать в нашем с тобой случае вредно, видишь, к чему приводит. Ведь у меня жена и дети.

В общем, Броку было искренне жаль.

И когда Роллинз его ударил, то ответил не сразу, пропустил крепкий хук слева. А потом уже...

— На чьей ты стороне, Роллинз? На стороне тех, кто пытался устранить Кэпа? Тех, кто убивает друзей?

Но, в общем, толку всё равно было мало, поэтому Брок дрался. Слышал, как верещит драный кот Отморозка, как сам Отморозок рычит и ревёт.

Но они были идиоты, раз решили, будто сумеют их задержать. Даже когда в ход пошли транквилизаторы. Транквилизаторы Отморозка берут, но не сразу. Он за это время успевает ещё много чего сделать. 

Потом лежат тела, лежит Отморозок. Отморозок цел, просто спит. Чёрный драный кот взбесился и воет над его телом, но Брок ему устало машет рукой:

— Да жив он, не истери. Спит.

Кровищи больше, чем Брок ожидал. Но...

Он взваливает на себя Отморозка и тащит в минивэн ударной группы — тот попросторней взятого напрокат “фордика”. Швыряет на пол, потому что тот тяжелый, зараза, как три слона.

Выдирает радиопередатчик из приборной панели, лезет под капот, находит стандартный чип, срезает ножом.

И везёт свою команду к Башне Мстителей. Он сдаст с рук на руки, потом... может, отдадут под суд, может, отпустят и велят бежать куда подальше, пока добрые...

В конце концов, он собирается честно возвратить Кэпу его друга. 

Впрочем, Броку сейчас как-то плевать. Он едет, совершенно пустой внутри, и ему так... странно и плохо, как не бывало ещё ни разу в жизни. Он жалеет, что нет рядом Иоланды.

Он поглядывает на спящего Отморозка, на драного кота, ничего почти не чувствует, а только хочет, чтобы нынешнее закончилось.

А началось что-нибудь другое. 

***

Клинт оборачивается.

Коулсон, разумеется, рядом. Беззвучный и собранный. Они не касаются друг друга плечами, но стоят так близко, что сквозь тонкую ткань костюма Клинт чувствует тепло тела Фила.

У Фила на лице эта его своеобычная улыбка — вежливая, малость смущенная, слегка обреченная. Клинт вот не может улыбаться.

Где-то там догорает вертолёт, злодей повержен, герои будут жить. Беннер валяется на земле, голый совершенно, но всем, кажется, плевать, с одеялом никто не спешит. Наташа сидит рядом, её Беннерова нагота не волнует тоже. И эта толпа котов.

Клинт никак не может ничего уложить в голове, потому что…. Он не понимает. Ничего.

— Не понимаю, — так говорит он Филу.

Фил пожимает плечами:

— Она никуда не уходит, потому что от нас нельзя уйти. Мы всегда будем рядом, так уж вышло. Она не уходит, потому что всегда окажется рядом, если понадобится. Просто... 

— Просто не в одной постели с нами.

— Да, будет пустовато. С другой стороны, ты занимаешь довольно много места. И забираешь одеяла. 

— Значит, Беннер?

— Не обязательно. Она его почти не знает. Но они неплохо ладят, и его сложно убить. Идеальный вариант. Мы с тобой, пожалуй, слишком часто умираем, а?

— Пожалуй.

Клинт чувствует плечом тепло Фила. Ветер дует довольно пронзительно — конец лету. Ужасно воняет гарью и, если Клинту не кажется, несёт паленым мясом. Он злорадно думает: так им всем и надо. Ему немного грустно. Самую малость. 

Прибегают медики с носилками и заслоняют своими спинами обломки вертолета, Наташу и беспамятного Беннера.

***

Брюс открывает глаза и подскакивает:

— Вертолёт!

— Всё в порядке. Пирс далеко не улетел. Всё под контролем.

— Вышки?

— Там всё тоже под контролем. Диверсии предотвращены. 

— Я... А я...

Наконец видит: Наташа Романов.

— Ты тоже в порядке. Почти. Говорят, переутомление и перелом одного из рёбер. Жить будешь.

— А... ты?

— Я тоже.

Она сидит в кресле у койки и выглядит так, будто сидит уже очень долго. Она растрёпанная (Брюс её такой никогда не видел). Не переоделась — в этом своём чёрном обтягивающем костюме, который совершенно ничего не скрывает.

— Давно?

— Сижу? Часа три. Или четыре. Не знаю. Нет часов. 

— Но... почему?

И откуда-то целая толпа котов.

Наташа пожимает плечами.

Брюс садится и охает. Действительно — ребро. Но и в целом тело ощущается как-то иначе, каким-то другим. Он ощупывает себя, но особых изменений не находит, пока не трогает уши. Уши... Уши кошачьи.

— И глаза, — кивает Наташа. — говорят, какой-то сбой при превращении. Со временем должно рассосаться.

Брюс... Брюс растерян. Наташа, кажется, тоже.

***

На улицах ближе к центру чёрт-те что творится. Куча "пробок", ревут сирены службы спасения. Брок высовывается в окно и спрашивает у соседа по "пробке", что случилось в городе.

Тот отвечает:

— Какая-то заварушка с участием Мстителей на двадцать седьмой. Всё оцепили, чёрт бы их побрал. Пока не было у нас супергероев, ничего и не случалось.

И сплёвывает.

Как бы ему, интересно, понравилось, если бы его сожрали инопланетные железяки...

Брок хмурится, разворачивается и едет к двадцать седьмой. И вправду, оцеплена.

Он тормошит Отморозка, потому что — сколько можно спать. Для Отморозка эти транки — минут десять дремоты. Тормошит, тот вяло отмахивается, но когтей не выпускает.

— Идём. Отведу тебя к человеку, который сумеет от тебе позаботиться. У него два кота. Будешь третьим.

Отморозок не сопротивляется, и Брок, размахивая фальшивым удостоверением, протаскивает его через кордон. 

Гарью несёт прилично. Настолько, что Броку думается: опять разрушили целый квартал. Но нет, всего лишь часть дома. Видит издали Романов, видит Бартона. Кэпа не видать.

Тогда он ведёт Отморозка к Коулсону и говорит:

— Вот. Имущество Кэпа. Баки Барнс. С головой у него непорядок, но всё равно. Так что...

Коулсон смотрит на него, приподняв бровь. А потом голосом Кэпа орут:

— Баки!

И Отморозок медленно оборачивается.

***

У Марии всё под контролем, что целиком её заслуга. Она уже организовала демонтаж этих... котоубийственных установок. Она запустила чистку рядов (результат уже сейчас ошеломительный). Она позаботилась об официальном заявлении для СМИ.

Она не спала сорок восемь часов. Она устало стоит у экранов, на них — карты. Пульсируют красным точки, в которых были размещены установки.

Точек всё меньше и меньше. 

Штатные аналитики уже покинули командный центр, за соседней стеной тихо переговариваются дежурные. Но в целом тихо и пусто. Мария моргает и думает, что она, пожалуй, молодец.

— Молодец. 

— Отвали. Ты должен лежать.

Но теплые руки опускаются на плечи. Мария ненавидит свой рост. Она мелкая, поэтому все, кто выше, считают, что могут вот так.

— Руки убери. Или...

Она может вырубить здоровенного мужика вроде Фьюри, а Фьюри-то сейчас и вообще толком на ногах не держится. По всей видимости, плечи Марии ему нужны исключительно в качестве поддержки.

— Хорошо поработала. Не хочешь занять моё место? Я бы с удовольствием ушёл в отставку.

— Хрен тебе.

— Ну, попытаться стоило. 

Тогда Мария выворачивается из-под рук и глядит Фьюри в лицо. Внимательно. Тот на самом деле еле жив и сер.

Она поднимается на цыпочки и целует его в губы. Неловко.

Он ей отвечает.

Отдышавшись, Мария говорит:

— Никуда ты не денешься. Мне однажды наверняка потребуется отпуск по уходу за младенцем, не оставлять же ЩИТ на Коулсона. У того не было отпусков лет двенадцать. Его даже убивать смысла нет — всё равно возвращается на рабочее место, к своим драгоценным Мстителям.

— Я всё пропустил.

— Ага.

Эпилог

Миллион котов — это всё же целый миллион котов, диких и непривязанных. Котов, которых так просто нельзя отдать в "кошкины дома", потому что это — лишние коты. За ними никто не придёт. Никакой ребёнок не скажет никому из них: "Котик, идём домой". И это ведь только в Америке, а ещё миллион — в Азии.

Стиву их жаль.

Их всех погрузили в контейнеры и перевезли в Нью-Йорк, где разместили в приютах, питомниках, интернатах. И всё равно мест не хватило, поэтому некоторые коты всё ещё тоскливо сидят в своих пластиковых контейнерах и смотрят на Стива печальными круглыми глазами, когда он приходит их навестить.

Он старается бывать у котов почаще.

— Но это недоразвитые коты, — констатирует Наташа.

— Они просто ещё слишком маленькие, хотя и выглядят взрослыми.

— Но что же нам с ними делать?

Стив думает. Стив хмурится. Хмурятся и все остальные.

А потом Стива осеняет:

— Сэм Уилсон. Парень из ветеранского центра. Он говорит, они реабилитируют котов, чьи хозяева погибли. У них там работают доноры...

— И они готовы принять лишний миллион котов?

— Нет. Это вряд ли. Но. Люди теряют котов, — виновато косится на Наташу. Наташа не обращает внимания. Она вытаскивает у одного из своих котов какую-то гадость из пасти, тихо ругаясь по-русски. — И многие из них согласились бы принять котика или двух. Есть полицейские, пожарные, военные, потерявшие партнеров на службе. Есть люди, которые не смогли найти своих котов. Давайте организуем им встречу? Всем этим людям?

***

У Пеппер теперь работы — выше крыши. Теперь, когда придумана программа "Кот в помощь". Она, впрочем, сама вызвалась, потому что не могла остаться в стороне. Коты эти, миллион, были, конечно, маленькими и глупыми. Им нужно было подбирать хороших партнеров, так что работали аналитические отделы по всей стране. Пеппер же занималась финансовой стороной вопроса, потому что на Тони в таких делах положиться нельзя. Денег он, конечно, дал. Это он всегда. Уж чего, а денег ему точно не жаль.

Но он совершеннейший ноль в управлении финансами.

Пеппер бьёт лапами по клавиатуре: она так устала. У неё так болит голова.

— У меня есть гусиный паштет и свечи.

Пеппер даже не оборачивается. Морщит нос.

— Очень заманчиво.

— Полночь. Все давно спят.

— У меня есть ещё работа.

— А у меня есть три банки гусиной печени, свечи с ароматом полевой мыши и все выпуски "Котов-спасателей".

Пеппер вздыхает. Машет лапой. Сдаётся. В Стабене ни капли утонченности, но он интересный. Он... хорош.

Как ни крути.

***

Тони передал Стиву папку, а сам ушёл. Дескать, не моё дело.

В папке скрывалось чудовищное. Стив читал, ходил попить воды, снова читал, чистил зубы, потому что во рту поселился запах желчи.

Он нашёл, кстати, в папке чертёж того самого кресла, которое обнаружил в подземелье Нью-Йорка. Называлось оно "креслом для обнулений".

Баки обнуляли. Баки отрезали руку, взамен приделав лапу. Из Баки вылепили кота.

Сейчас ему уже лучше. Он, может, даже станет однажды в порядке. Он уже узнаёт Стива и даже называет иной раз "сопляком". Он уже не жмётся по углам, не ест из кошачьей миски, пользуется столовыми приборами. Читает книжки для подростков. Жаль, что Пирс умер быстро и безболезненно. Мог бы и помучиться. То есть… решать должен был суд. 

Стив снова полощет рот и чистит зубы.

Потом откладывает папку — он прочитал её содержимое трижды. Он больше не может.

Идёт в спальню и ложится в кровать.

— Я больше не могу. Это... это ужасно. Пока я спал...

Тони обнимает его со спины:

— Ужасно. Пытки всегда ужасны.

Тони, пожалуй, понимает.

***

Брок теперь честный человек. Ну, почти честный. Насколько может считать себя честным человек в его положении.

На ноге у Брока радиобраслет, но свобода его передвижений ничем не ограничена — в пределах страны. Суд был и счёл, что Брок, конечно, виноват, но не настолько, чтобы засадить его за решетку на пожизненно. И какое-то там словечко замолвил Кэп. Кэп — хороший мужик.

Брок поднимается рано, чистит лотки Иоланды и Оборвыша. Потом отправляется на пробежку, а на обратном пути берёт кофе и сандвичи в "Старбаксе". Себе обычно с говядиной, Отморозку Барнсу — с форелью.

К тому времени Отморозок тоже уже просыпается и вяло шляется по комнатам, обнюхивает углы. От этой дурацкой привычки он пока не избавился. Брок рассеянно думает, что надо бы его сегодня хорошенько вычесать. Потому что...

Одергивает себя. Сам вычешется. Причешется. И зубы почистит. И однажды наконец перестанет выжирать кошачий корм из пакетиков и свалит от Брока. Начнёт новую жизнь. И кота своего заберёт. И останется Брок опять вдвоем с Иоландой.

Впрочем, это ещё не сегодня и не завтра. Броку вообще странно и как-то даже неловко перед Кэпом, что Отморозок выбрал жить с ним, с Броком, а не в крутой и прекрасной башне Мстителей.

Кэп его, конечно, навещает, а Отморозок помаленьку умнеет.

Однажды он свалит. Но не сегодня.

***

Фил сказал Наташе:

— Иди и не оглядывайся.

Он любит говорить всякие такие вот вещи, на которые не знаешь, как реагировать. Наташа пожала плечами:

— Я не хочу бросать тебя. И Клинта. Вы...

— Мы. Мы вроде семьи. Надоедливые и любимые родственники, с которыми хочется видеться пореже, но совсем без них нельзя. А у тебя отпуск. Мы ж никуда не денемся. Валяйся на пляже, трахай своего доктора Беннера, тереби за кошачьи уши. 

Наташа улыбается. Кошачьих ушей тех уже раз, два — и обчёлся, но все помнят, а кто не помнит, тот сделал фото на память. Беннер же теперь работает при ООН, единственный в мире человек, понимающий всех абсолютно котов и умеющий говорить на их языке. Что-то с ним случилось под теми обломками дома, что с Халком теперь покончено (Наташе даже слегка жаль, он был мил). Беннер говорит — слился со своим внутренним котом. И выглядит счастливым. 

Он теперь вроде как посол от котов. Занимается защитой их прав. Сейчас конкретно борется за предоставления им всеобщего и равного избирательного права.

А у Наташи, например, одиннадцать котов-идиотов, она их пронумеровала для удобства и теперь пытается хоть чему-то приличному научить. У Третьего талант к проникновениям, у Десятого есть способность втираться в доверие. В остальном — не блещут. 

Наташе немножко не хватает Халка и кошачьих ушей Беннера. Впрочем, у неё тоже есть фото.


End file.
